


Last One Gone- Levi/Eren- Dark AU

by Hopeless_Fangirl25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse trigger, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bruises, Caning, Controlling Levi, Dark Theme, Discipline, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Edging, Fights, Flashbacks, Grieving, Imprisonment, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Issues, Levi is above the law, Light BDSM, Loss, M/M, Mental Instability, Mike is sniffy, Minimal fluff, Mood Swings, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, One Sided Love, Overstimulation, Punishments, Really dark, Rich Levi, Running Away, Secretary Eren, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Super secret spy shit, The Plot Thickens, Threatening, Unhealthy Relationships, anger issues, armin is a genius as usual, blackmail of sorts, but has issues, controlling relationship, domestic abuse, ereri, is that a trigger? probably, levi is a dark asshole, levi is scary, minor abuse, minor being drugged, paddles, poor aftercare, poor eren, rebellious Eren, riren - Freeform, safe words, switches between present and past, tying up, typical abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Fangirl25/pseuds/Hopeless_Fangirl25
Summary: Eren left. No one leaves Levi. He found him, and he'll never let go again. This a DARK fanfic. It's not fluff, it's not sunshine and rainbows, it's dark. Levi is a rich, mentally unstable, powerful man; Eren is his prey. This switches a lot from present to past; I'll make sure to make it clear which is which. Very dubious/non-con. You have been warned! Oh yeah, and smut too, at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
**I sit on a curb** , pulling my dark hoodie tighter around me in an attempt to ward off the rain. It's only drizzling for now, beginning to pick up it's pace. I let out a long sigh and stand, making my way across the road to a building reading 'Scout's Diner' in bright neon. It's small, quiet, and open 24 hours; perfect. As I enter the sign says 'seat yourself', so I locate and head to a lonely little booth towards the back corner. I sit down, enjoying the warmth of the diner. The faded red and white walls are covered in basic decor, the tables white marble and cool to the touch. A grumpy looking waitress approaches me, tossing down a menu and asking about my beverage choice.

"Could I please have a cup of coffee ma'am?" I ask politely, which seems to surprise her. I can't exactly blame her, I'm sure I look like shit. I've been out in the rain, I'm wearing all black, and my brown hair is a dripping mess. She says she'll get it right out and I ask her where the restroom is. She points to the back and I thank her, standing and heading to recollect myself.

The sketchy bathroom is small and smells of must, but it'll do. My black jeans are soaked through, along with my hoodie. I shake out of the hoodie, attempting to air out my black t-shirt a bit. I dry my hair a bit with paper towels, gazing back at myself in the mirror. Jesus, I really do like like shit... It's been what, six months now that I've been on the run? Six months without staying in one place comfortably, without trusting anyone. I sigh, suddenly missing the fancy clothes, suits, lively parties, and warm bedroom I left behind. But this is how it has to be. I can't go back, not to him. I almost allow myself a minute to dwell on him, before shaking my head vigorously. _Don't even think of his name, Eren._ I tell myself, staring at my tired green eyes. Black circles form under them, a sign of how tired I've become. It's been a while...now that I think of it. No sketchy phone calls, no letters, no ads of 'have you seen this boy'. Maybe he's given up, tired of searching. I laugh at myself. Him, giving up. That's just ridiculous. But...it is really strange to have no sign of him in about two months. After drying myself as much as possible, I head back out to my table. The lights are dimly lit, this place is obviously not a popular choice for patrons.

  
Glancing around, I freeze mid-step. _No... How? How the fuck did he find me?_ I contemplate running out the door, but no... He'll find me again anyway. So much for him giving up...he was just biding his time. Catching his prey... I let out a long shaky sigh, bracing myself. It's time to face him again... He spots me, those deep silver eyes focusing on nothing but me. He sits calmly in the booth, gesturing towards the one across from him. I unsteadily make my way towards him, sitting.

"I took the liberty of ordering fresh waffles for you. I know they're your favorite." He states, no emotion showing on his face. I say nothing, avoiding his gaze completely. _This jerk..._

"Eren. Look at me." I shudder at his use of my name, looking back into the fiery silver eyes. As usual, the most emotion he shows is with those glowing orbs.   
"You really look like shit." He mumbles.

"How did you find me, Levi?" I say curtly, cutting to the chase. He lets out a forced laugh. _That fucking laugh..._

"Oh, please. Sure you were able to get off my radar for a couple months but after that I've been tracking your every fucking move. It's time Eren. Come home." I narrow my eyes at him, fighting back tears.

"You know I can't do that. You know I won't do that." Levi sighs dramatically, running a hand through his black hair; styled with his usual undercut as always. I take in the sight of him, dressed in a black suit with a gray vest and black tie. Always formal with 'business ventures'... Again I shudder, involuntarily.

"You have two options, Eren. One," He holds up a finger. "You can walk out to my car with me, being civil so we can discuss this in private; or two, I'll fucking carry or drag you out to my car. Choice is yours, either one works for me." I stiffen instantly, knowing damn well he will make good on his promise of dragging me out. Wouldn't be the first time. After contemplating for a minute, I acquiesce and get up, walking out of the diner; Levi lays money on the table.

Suddenly, I envy the grumpy waitress. She's not going to have a hell of a night ahead of her...

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**One year earlier.**

 

"Eren. Eren!" I feel someone shaking me awake, and I groan in protest. Looking up I see Armin's bright little face smiling down at me, his long blonde hair hanging down.

"Armin this better be fucking good." I warn, my tone grumpy and irritated. He laughs it off and pulls off my blanket.

"Get up, we're having brunch with associates of my grandfather." I groan even louder.

"I get that you're a budding business man, but why do I have to go?" I whine, sitting up. I hate his grandfather's 'associates'. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore his grandfather. After all he basically took me in years ago. But the people he has to associate with are rich, snobby assholes that only enjoy the misery of others. And I've got lots of misery in my life.

"Because otherwise, you'll sit around moping all day; indulging in self-loathing. Now get up and shower. We leave in thirty minutes." I sigh. Well of course that's what I'd do, isn't that what days off are for? Irregardless, I throw off my comfy blanket and head into the bathroom to start a shower. The hot water wakes me, refreshes me. After shaving my face and brushing my teeth, I wrap a towel around me and head into my room to get dressed. My pale gray walls are boring as ever, and once again I make a mental note to paint. I pull out the gray suit hanging in front of my closet, obviously set out by Armin. Suits and business dress are a must when it comes to socializing with socialites. I laugh to myself. That's an idiotic saying I came up with. I decide to grab a green tie, one that matches my eyes. Staring in the mirror I scowl, I look ridiculous. Deep breaths Eren, it's one brunch. It'll probably be boring anyway.

When I'm dressed and my hair is combed to perfection, I grab my wallet and head out to Armin's car.

 

Backstory time: Armin and I are in our early twenties. Armin is on the verge of taking over his grandfather's business, a large investing firm here in Sina. I currently share an apartment with Armin on the upper side of town. You know, the rich side. The apartment is paid for by his grandfather, insisting that he cover the bills. My mother died several years ago, and soon after my father took off; throwing me into a horrid downward spiral. My mother was my whole world, not a day goes by that I don't miss her...

Armin took me in after bailing me out of jail for getting into fights. I've gone through rehab for alcohol addiction, even though I wasn't even legally allowed to drink at the time. I even have scars from fights and accidents, a lot of them. So needless to say, I was a mess until Armin saved me. Now, I'm attempting to get my life back on track. I work in a coffee shop downtown, and I actually really like it. Armin insists that going to these brunches and meetings helps me improve my social standing, but I think I'm basically a walking freak show to these people. That's okay though, I like to make them uncomfortable; it's a hobby. I believe Armin hates them too, that's probably why he drags me with him.

  
After a ten minute ride of Armin babbling about business terms, we arrive to our destination. We climb out and Armin straightens my tie for me, making me laugh; he's such a mom sometimes. The place is huge, as is expected. Beautiful plants line the walkway to the entrance. Walking inside, several people automatically walk up to Armin to greet him. He's like royalty around here. Figures, not a single person has said hello to me; and I thought these people had manners. I laugh to myself, smiling politely at everyone. I've been here a time or two before, but the beauty of the white marble walls never ceases to amaze me. Armin pulls me along to out table, a pretty white cloth covers it, with a vase of flowers adorning the middle. I take a seat next to Armin, at the sign marked 'Guest of A. Arlert'. I roll my eyes at the fancy black print. A couple girls at the table keep glancing over and whispering, probably about me. Eh, let them talk. There are two empty seats yet, I try to read the name tags but to no avail.

"See the red-headed girl across from you? That's Petra Ral. She's not very nice, so try not to piss her off." Armin whispers in my ear. I smile widely, pissing off rich spoiled brats is always fun. The other two girls are Krista Lenz, pretty blonde hair and sweet personality, I know her from her work with Armin; and a brunette I don't recognize. I spot two men walking towards the table and stare, wide-eyed. One is tall like a tree, broad shouldered and muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. And holy fucking eyebrows, jesus. The other is almost comically short compared to his friend, nearly a foot shorter I think. Unlike the tall blonde, he doesn't have any sort of smile on his face. He looks about as happy to be here as I am. His hair is black, styled in an undercut and his eyes- I've never seen such bold silver eyes in my entire life. The tall blonde bows politely to the women at the table, silver-eyes (that's what I'll call him) ignores everyone and sits, crossing his arms and looking bored.

 

"Armin, why are we sitting with strangers again?" I whisper to him, eyeing up the professional seeming men.

"It's a business brunch for the firm. Basically all we have to do is smile and be polite. Think you can handle that?" I glance around at the people. Petra looks utterly obsessed with silver eyes, attempting to draw him into conversation. He, on the other hand, looks beyond bored. This may be a good time to point out that I'm incredibly gay; like 100 percent. That's extremely frowned upon here, of course. Still, I haven't kept it a secret. Silver eyes is beyond fucking hot. He's muscular, despite his shortness. There's an aura coming off of him, one that demands respect. I'm intrigued. The tall blonde clears his throat.

"You must be Armin Arlert, correct?" Armin nods, smiling kindly.

"My name is Erwin Smith, I've begun working with your grandfather recently. This is Levi Ackerman, he's my right hand basically." Levi gives a 'tsk' before rolling his eyes.

"Friendly little fellow, hm." I murmur and Levi's dark glare falls on me, making me look away.

"And who's this little shit?" Levi asks, gesturing towards me. Little shit? How fucking rude.

 

"Oh this is Eren Jeager, my roommate and close friend." Armin explains, smiling. Erwin says it's a pleasure to meet us and Levi just nods, eyeing me skeptically. A waiter comes by, asking for our orders and drinks. The conversation quickly resumes, courtesy of Erwin and Armin; god, business discussions are so boring. Literally, I could fall asleep right now. I zone out of the conversation, fiddling with my drink and silverware. What fancy forks...what's the point? Some Chinese child probably slaved over this shit, just to have some unappreciative rich snobs use them. Hm. I get a sharp elbow jabbed into my side.

"Ow! What was that-" I look up to see everyone staring at me, as if awaiting a reply.

"Erwin was just asking you about your job." Armin reminds me sternly, as if to say 'get your fucking act together, Jeager!'

"Um...yes. I currently assistant manage a coffee shop downtown." I smile politely, attempting to hide my embarrassment. Levi stares at me, confused it seems. Yeah, yeah...I know, not very exciting.

"That's interesting, do you have a lot of responsibilities there?" Erwin inquires, politely including me in discussion.

"I'm in charge of ordering products, inventory, and menu changes. Basically anything but payroll is in my department. I'm decent with the customers." I say, giving him my school-boy smile.

"Yeah, because that makes you worthy to sit here. Lucky you have friends in high places, hm?" I hear Petra mumble. The table grows quiet, that bitch having an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Actually, unlike spoiled princesses, I have to work hard daily." I retort, smiling sweetly as Petra's face takes on a cold glare. Levi looks downright amused, attempting to hide the smirk on his face. This desperately pisses off Petra, her silver earrings dangling with rage. I stifle a laugh, her eyes narrowing at me. An evil glare comes over her.

"You're right, I'm sure it's taken a lot for you not to get drunk every night and day, trying to forget about your deadbeat father who abandoned you." Now she smiles sweetly as my whole body stiffens. Armin places a hand on my shoulder as I take a deep breath and control the anger flaring up. Levi's face is hard to describe. It's a mix of curiosity, and...nothing. It's like he's hiding any true emotions he's feeling. Erwin clears his throat, drawing in Armin to another conversation. With a deep breath, I stand quietly, excusing myself. I walk calmly away.

I get to the restroom, locking myself in a very clean white stall to calm my breathing. After a couple minutes my anger ceases, realizing Petra only spoke out to turn attention back to herself. I sigh, leaving the stall to stare at myself in the mirror and run a hand through my hair. Alright, you're going to go back to the table, smile, and not fucking deck Petra. So many dark thoughts attempt to surface themselves right now, but I'm not falling back into that...not right now. Things are going well for once, I have to stay positive. Jesus, what must Levi think of me right now? Him and Erwin are probably judging Armin for living with me. I let out a loud sigh, straightening my tie. Who cares what they think? I shouldn't.

 

"I thought you might have been taking a shit." Silver eyes, sorry, Levi, suddenly enters the bathroom. I notice now that he's only a few inches shorter than me, and dressed in an incredibly expensive-looking suit. I blink a few times at his words, unexpected from someone in a place like this.

"Um, no. Sorry." I mumble, fixing my hair one more time before gearing to head back. Damn, he's so hot...

"So what's that girl's problem with you, anyway? Did you break her heart? Sleep with her best friend and not call her?" Levi muses, keeping his expression blank. I laugh loudly.

"No, no nothing like that. I barely know her, in fact. Gossip travels fast around here." I reply, attempting to hide my smile. Sure, if I was into women I could be a heart breaker. But, not my cup of tea.

"Yeah, I know. These people are fucking dicks. But rumors do get around quickly. Reminds me, after this you're coming with me to get coffee." He says dismissively, with a wave of his hand. Jesus this guy is demanding. Who just tells someone they're going to have coffee with them?

"Um...any business you have can be dealt with Armin. I'm not really up to par on that stuff." I'm hoping he'll go away, ending this awkward conversation. But also...I'm hoping he asks again. I'd be more than happy to stare at this god-like creature over coffee... Levi looks at me skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Listen, I like to get to know people who intrigue me. You certainly do. Be ready after brunch, I'll meet you outside." I just blink, staring after he's already walked away. Intriguing? What kind of normal person says that right off the bat? Then again, silver eyes doesn't strike me as an orthodox person.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a wee little bit of smut-ness coming up. Just to warn ya.

 

 

**Present day:**

 

"Eren. Get in." Levi says irritably, snapping me out of the abrasive memory. I hesitate, not sure what to do. I don't want to be here... I back away slowly, his eyes go wary.

"No..." I say softly. Levi takes a couple slow steps towards me. I take deep breaths, weighing options.

"Eren... I need you to get in the car. We need to talk. Don't do this." His tone is warning, a secret warning that only I'd know. 'Don't run, because I'll find you.' I know his patience is wearing thin, he's almost done playing 'nice'. Do I have a choice? No, I really don't. It's now, or later; and the later option is risky. I glance at his eyes, filled with unspoken emotion. He looks genuinely worried, which makes it worse...

Taking all that in, I still decide to make a break for it. Luckily, I observed my surroundings beforehand, knowing the dead end alleys and the shortcuts. With a strike of courage, I bolt to the left, heading for the alleyway that mazes behind the diner. I can tell he's running after me by the clack of his shoes, he's always been faster. Faster, stronger, smarter...but I have an advantage this time; I know where to hide. Plus, he's dressed in a suit, harder to run in. The dark night is helped slightly by the moon, illuminating the way just enough. Thankfully the sky cleared up. Taking a sudden left alley, I race faster, knowing he's close. My foot sloshes in a leftover puddle. Jumping a fence, I bolt into the darkness of a sketchy park, finding the perfect place to hide; a dark tangle of bushes and trees. It's muddy and damp. I hope this works, if not, I'm in for a hell of a night. I've been gone a long time, and he's been building up to the moment of catching me; the night we'd spend together again. Once that happens, the last of my self control will be gone.

 

I hear the clacking of shoes slow down, and I control my breathing as to not alert him of my presence. Levi stops, surveying, listening. His senses are fine-tuned, beyond that of any other person I know. He sighs deeply. I can see his black dress shoes, covered in mud. He'll be pissed about that...

  
"Eren, Eren, my precious Eren. My tracking skills are phenomenal. I know you haven't forgotten that. Last chance to come out peacefully, talk this out, and go back to normal. Otherwise," he chuckles darkly. "Well, you know what will happen otherwise. And whereas I'm sure you'll enjoy it, it'll be a long, long night for us both." I shudder uncontrollably. I won't make anything easy on you, asshole... Levi paces around, listening, observing. I know this is a long shot...but I'm fairly well hidden, and I'm great at not making sound. That's something Levi taught me himself.

 

"I know you're close. I can feel your fear, but you don't have to be afraid." He coos, that velvety voice coaxing me. It's as if he's talking to a wounded animal, and in a way, he is.  
"I won't punish you, not much. I'll make you feel so good, baby. I'll make you forget why you even left. My hands on your body, my lips on your skin... Can't you picture it?" My mind starts racing, remembering. I try to fight it, but let out an involuntary whimper, my body responding to just his words. He whips his head in my direction, staring and scanning. Dammit... I thought I had gotten him out of my system, out of my head... He walks slowly towards me, those piercing eyes narrowing.

How am I so affected by him still...by this monster. This man who has hurt me so much, betrayed my trust, and abused my feelings for him. I still, not even daring to breathe. He stops in front of me, kneeling down and staring directly into my eyes. My breath hitches, my heart stops.

 

  
"Caught you, my darling." He smiles, a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Actually, his eyes are dark, full of threatening promise. I panic, scooting backwards until I hit a tree trunk.

"Tsk, tsk, that's enough. Don't make it worse on yourself now, Eren." He scolds, glaring.

"Y-you said you wouldn't punish me..." I stutter out, eyes wide. Grasping at straws. He shrugs.

  
"I said not much, but the longer you run from me the worse it'll be. Now come out of there." Levi demands, growling. "It's dirty, and unsanitary." I hesitate, but start crawling out; after all, there's nowhere else to go... He's caged me. "That's it, come on." He soothes, helping me up. I back away a couple steps, wary. He reaches for me and on instinct I pull back, throwing a punch at him. He catches my hand, pulling me towards him and twisting it behind my back. He leans forward, his front against my back, and whispers against my neck.

"Oh, Eren, you shouldn't have done that." I don't miss that menacing tone, it sends shivers down my body. I wince as he tightens his grip on my arm.

"Y-you're hurting me, Levi." I whine, hoping it'll appeal to his good nature. He sighs, letting up a bit, but dragging me with him back towards his car.

"Not yet, I'm not." He mutters, so softly I almost didn't hear it. Almost.

He opens the passenger side, making me sit. Taking off his tie, he grabs both my wrists, securing them to limit my chance of leaving again. After he's sure I can't get free, he shuts my door and climbs into the driver's seat.

"W-where are we going?" I ask meekly. He shoots me an irritated glance, silver eyes glaring. Ignoring my question, he punches some buttons on the gps then starts the car. Leaning over me, he grabs my seatbelt and secures it in place.

"Levi..." I say softly. His eyes dart to mine.

"Don't." he warns. "You have no idea how pissed off I am at you." He growls. My eyes widen.

"I have an idea..." I whisper, looking down at my hands. He's right not to trust me. He grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his fiery molten eyes.

"No. You really, really, don't." He says menacingly soft. I swallow the lump in my throat, my heart racing. It's been so long since I've been so close to him.

"Please can we talk about this?" I whine, attempting to lessen any punishment he has in mind.

"Oh, don't pull that shit, brat. I gave you every opportunity to 'talk', you decided to run and try to deck me instead." Levi replies, not glancing at me. I huff, nervously tapping my foot.

"It was a reflex..." I mumble.

After about twenty minutes of silence and brooding, I peek up at Levi. He's emotionless, his bored expression on his face.

"Can't you untie me? I'm not gonna jump out of a moving car..." I murmur. He glances at me, amused.

 

"Last time I checked, you quite enjoyed being tied up." He smirks, staring ahead at the road. I shoot a glare at him.

"That was a long time ago." I huff out.

"That so? I'll have to remind you how nice it can be." My breath hitches at his words, and he senses it. Unwelcome memories come to surface. "Just wait till we get to the hotel." He murmurs, such promise in his words. Hotel? I figured we'd head straight 'home'...it doesn't feel like home anymore. Although, I'm not entirely sure where I am, or how far home is.

"We're about three hours from home. I'm tired, and too angry to drive that long tonight. We're going to a hotel I own, so don't get any ideas." Levi explains, answering my un-asked questions. I stare out the window, trying to distract my mind from the long night ahead of me.

 

 

"Brat, wake up. We're here." Levi says, shaking me awake. I didn't realize I fell asleep... "I'm going to untie your hands, but seriously, don't get any ideas." He warns. Pulling me out of the car, he takes my hand in his, gripping tightly. He grabs an overnight bag from the car, walking towards the front of the hotel, not letting up his grip on me. The woman at the front desk straightens at the sight of him, he literally oozes power and respect...always has. Levi flashes his ID, and her face turns bright red, gathering his key. Her eyes flick to me, covered in mud and soaking wet... This has to be a strange sight.

"Here you are, Mr. Ackerman. The private king suite you requested."

  
"Make sure no one disturbs us." He snaps curtly, moving to the elevator and inserting the special key that takes him to the suite. After the doors close, I attempt to pull my aching hand from his grip. He tightens around it, making me whine. His eyes meet mine, pure anger and longing clear. The elevator dings, opening. Before I can even blink I'm being dragged through the suite, into the bedroom. My head is spinning, this is going too fast. After shoving me into the room, he locks the bedroom door and turns to stare at me. You can feel the tension in the room, emotions of betrayal, hurt, loneliness, and sorrow... After what feels like eternity, Levi sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. I haven't moved, barely breathed. Waiting to see what mood Levi is in... looking for any hint of how this night is going to play out.

  
"Eren...you're filthy. You need a shower and fresh clothes. How long has it been since you've had that?" He asks, concern etched on his face. His words take me by surprise. But really, Levi has always been a clean freak. It shouldn't shock me at all.

"It's been a while..." I admit, not looking at him. I'm dragged into the large and luxurious bathroom, complete with a huge bath tub; shower, and two sinks.

"Normally I'd opt for a relaxing bath, but you're downright filthy." He murmurs, starting to strip off my soaking wet clothes. I try to back away, but his hold tightens. I push against him, not willing to give in that easily.

"Are you going to fight me all fucking night Eren? If so it's going to be a long one." Levi growls at me and I wince, allowing him to remove my shirt. He stares at my bare torso, eyes widening as he takes in the sight of my bruised skin. I look away, knowing the emotions that he must be going through. He grabs my face, making me stare back.

"Eren, what the fuck happened to you?!" He demands.

"I...um... I had to fight... to make money." I say softly, wincing as he touches an especially sore bruise.

"I thought we had this discussion a long, long time ago...I forbid you to fight for money ever again." Shit, he sounds really angry again. Instead of cowering, it's my turn to get angry.

"That doesn't matter Levi! I left you, I don't give a shit about your rules! You don't own me anymore, I'm not the same spoiled brat I used to be." I spit out, venom lacing my words. He scowls, eyes growing darker. I'm shoved against the wall, fighting to keep from being totally at his mercy. He's strong, but I'm stronger than I used to be. Much to my dismay, my hands are pinned above my head, my hips pinned by his. I'm trapped, again. Dammit!

  
"How many times do I have to prove to you that you ARE mine? I DO own you, Eren. You and me, we're supposed to be together. I know everything about you, your pros and cons, your body, your likes and dislikes...I know it all. Who else will ever get you like that?!" I look away from him, fighting the urge to let him back in. The things he says are true, but the things he left out are just as real.

"Eren...please don't make this so difficult." Levi pleads, sighing. He sounds strangely sincere. "Go ahead and shower, thoroughly. I'll be waiting outside." With that he's gone, leaving me in this extravagant bathroom. It's been so long since I've stayed in such a lavish place, I feel the soft towels. With a sigh, I start the water in the shower. Peeling off my jeans and boxers, I step into the warm and relaxing water. The heat stings my bruised skin a bit at first, but soothes it soon after. I look around, spotting a bottle of fancy body wash and a scrubbing brush. I apply the soap and scrub all over my body, cleaning just the way he likes...the way he demands. I'm not surprised as dirt flows down the drain, showing how unclean I really was. Gross...

I grab the wonderful smelling shampoo and apply a generous amount to my hair as I soak it in the water, relishing the feeling of cleanliness. I also apply a bit of conditioner, just for good measure. After what must be at least twenty minutes, I reluctantly get out of the shower, drying my hair with the fluffy towel. I pat myself dry, looking into the mirror at my bright green eyes and clean hair. I look around, realizing that my dirty clothes are gone already; but there are no new ones to be found. Of course there aren't...

 

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I open the door to find Levi lounging in just a pair of gray sweatpants on the bed. He glances over at me, smirking. I see he holds a glass of wine in his hand as he gets up, depositing it on the end table. He saunters over to me, his glowing eyes speaking words of lust. His hips...are really mesmerizing.

"Well don't you look nice and clean." He mumbles, eyeing me up and down. I stiffen, realizing how dangerous this really is, me being naked in the presence of Levi...again.

"Um...I need some clothes." I state, clearing my throat.

"Do you?" Levi muses, heading back to the bed and sitting on it. I nod in response. I most definitely do need clothes...otherwise I know exactly where this will lead.

"There's a robe hanging over by the door. That's the best you're getting." Levi informs me, seeming to ignore me again. I sigh, grabbing the robe and going back into the bathroom to put it on. It's white and soft, comforting even. I walk back out, taking a moment to survey the large room. The king-sized bed is neatly made, a golden comforter and pillows adorning it. There's a large flat screen TV sitting on a desk facing the bed, a love-seat off to the side, an end-table, and an ottoman type chair in the corner. The soft glow from the lamp casts warm shadows around the room, shading Levi and his muscular figure from full view.

"Oi, quit daydreaming and come here." Levi snaps me out of my reverie, and after a moment I hesitantly walk towards the bed. "Are you hungry?" He asks, boredom playing on his features. I shake my head no. "Are you thirsty?" Again, I respond with no. He narrows his eyes at me, before blurting out his next question.  
"Are you horny?" My eyes widen as I open my mouth to respond, but am shut up by being shoved onto my back. I can't protest, can't say a thing. For some reason, all the work I've done to become stronger and get rid of him has gone right out of the window as I stare at the handsome figure above me.

 

"Well?" Levi muses, staring at me. I say nothing, although I can feel the shade of red forming on my face. "I'll take that as a yes." he mumbles.  
"Tell me Eren, how long has it been since you've been touched?" Granted, it's been a while... And the few times I did find someone, I kept it short, disappearing immediately. But...I can't tell him that. "Answer me, Eren. Did anyone else make you moan? Make you cum till you saw stars?" He whispers in my ear, sending tingles through my body.

"N-no..." I lie, trying to fight the blush. No one has ever been as good as Levi.

"You're fucking lying." Levi growls before taking me by surprise and kissing me, long and hard. He licks my lip, but I resist, refusing to open my mouth. His hips grind down onto mine, making me gasp, and giving him the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. He explores it, like he's never been there before. When he pulls away I'm breathless, my cock starting to harden. "Seems you did miss me after all." Levi smirks, getting up and reaching for something. I start to sit up, before he shoves me back down again. Grabbing my wrists, he uses a tie to bind them together and to the headboard, effectively halting any movements. Regardless of how much I struggle, he easily overpowers me. I whine in protest, pulling at the restraints as Levi stares down at me hungrily.

  
"I've waited so long, Eren. Now that I have you here, I can't decide what to do with you." He muses out loud, running a hand along my cheek. His eyes light up and a grin crosses his face. Grabbing the string attached to my robe, he pulls it free, letting it open and revealing my naked body. I whimper, feeling exposed. "You're so fucking beautiful Eren... so perfect. Even with bruises and marks." He leans over me, placing soft kisses to my ear, then my neck. Sucking on a sensitive spot leaves me whimpering, unused to the attention. Then he bites my skin hard, making me cry out. "I've missed each and every one of your sensitive spots, so I'll make sure to give them plenty of attention."

"L-Levi..." I whine out. "Please just-"

"Noo, Eren. No, no my darling. I'm going to enjoy this moment slowly and thoroughly." I sigh, feeling him nibble on my skin. A hand suddenly circles my sensitive nipple, making me gasp. His mouth travels down to my collar bone and chest, kissing and sucking. Then, his hot tongue licks a nipple, making me moan softly. His hand tugs on the other, my hips bucking up in response and grinding against Levi. He sucks in a harsh breath, obviously not expecting that contact. After a moment of pure lust across his face, it seems he loses all self control, which is rare for Levi.

 

  
"Fuck it, there'll be time later." He growls, grabbing a bottle off of the side table and coating his fingers in the liquid.

"L-Levi...be gentle." I plead, knowing it's been a long time since I've been fucked; I really don't want to be sore as hell from it. He forces out a laugh, glaring at me darkly.

"After trying to punch me you're asking me to be gentle?" I attempt to shrug, as much as I can with my hands tied above my head. "Tsk, stupid brat." I glare back now, feeling his fingers circle my entrance. "Oi, don't glare at me like that. You brought this on yourself." I scoff, making Levi growl and thrust a finger harshly into my tight heat. I choke back a whimper, I'm not going to put on a show for him. And I'm done begging. Feeling a new bout of self confidence, I fight off any sounds as Levi adds a second finger, stretching me out.

"Eren...don't be shy. Let me hear you." He coaxes. I bite my lip, refusing to give in to him. A slight gasp escapes my lips as he adds a third finger, the pain beginning to fade as he scissors and stretches me out. Then, that bastard curls his fingers, hitting that one sensitive spot that makes me see stars. I can't choke back a moan that time, and his smirk pisses me off. "I can see you're still fighting me, just stop and enjoy the pleasure." Levi demands, curling his fingers again and observing the whine I let out. I stay silent, my glare still slightly in place; although mostly replaced with lust filled eyes.

 

  
He grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. Green defiant orbs reflected in fiery silver ones, the battle for dominance ensues. Although, if we're being honest, I'm at a bit of a disadvantage; you know, the whole tied up thing. But that doesn't mean I have to make it easy on him, right?

 

"Do you remember when I first seduced you? You gave in a lot quicker that time, didn't you Eren? Although, admittedly, that never stopped you from defying me." His scowling silver eyes are no longer bored or angry, instead they show a hint of...what? Sadness? Regret? Ha, no... Levi never regrets anything...

"I think I seduced you actually." I hiss out, making Levi amused. He raises his eyebrows, seeming to think.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think if you'd like. 
> 
> My new insta is charmolypic.levi
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter ~

 

**Flashback (Following Chapter 1):**

 

  
After sitting back down at the table, and having Levi follow in suit, curious glances are passed around at us. Petra look beyond pissed off, crossing her arms and throwing a tantrum of sorts. Armin just narrows his eyes in Levi's direction and I can tell his little mind is working. Likewise, Levi's friend or boss or whatever, gives me a similar look. The rest of the meal feels awkward, although Erwin and Armin's interesting conversations attempt to limit that awkwardness. After the food is taken care of and everyone says their goodbyes, Armin and I head out into the lobby of the large building. We chat with an elderly couple, asking about Armin's grandfather. The sweet lady with white hair tells us what 'good boys' we are, and how proud our parents must be. We awkwardly thank her, smiling sweetly. I stand to the side, bored but not showing it; my arm is grabbed abruptly and I'm pulled away by Levi.

 

"Let's get coffee, brat." He says, his tone short and final. I tug my arm free of his grip, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Is he smirking?

"Um...I have to talk to Armin he is my ride after all."

"So what? I'll drive you back." He looks so bored, it's unnerving.

"A-alright. Just give me a second." I walk back towards Armin who is staring at me, a slight glare on his face.

"Eren..." he starts, that skeptical tone in his voice.

"Arm, it's nothing. Just going for coffee." I laugh at his reaction. He makes a sort of 'mhm' noise before staring at Levi again.

"I don't know, Eren. There's something off about him...his friend too." I stare at where Erwin has joined Levi, his eyes seem angry and they have a heated conversation. I shrug.

"It's harmless coffee, what could happen?" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, he could murder you, rape you, kidnap you, beat you bloody, any number of things, actually." Ugh, leave it to Armin to overthink things.

"True, I guess, but you could do all of those things as well." I smirk as he glares. "But you don't. I have a weirdly trustworthy feeling about this guy. As for his friend, I don't know. You're the one doing business with him." I laugh as Armin rolls his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Go mess around with Mr. Bored over there. I'll see you at home. Tonight." Armin narrows his eyes to make his point. He really is like my mother sometimes. I laugh as I agree to his terms, backing away to go join Levi. As I walk up, I catch part of his and Erwin's conversation.

 

  
"...Erwin, no. Just because I want to get coffee with the brat doesn't mean it's going to jeopardize your fucking business deal." Levi hisses out softly. Erwin sighs, glaring those giant eyebrows.

"Levi I'm warning you, don't let any of this backlash the company. I know how you are." His deep voice responds, causing Levi to roll his eyes and cross his arms. I clear my throat, alarming them both before they narrow their eyes at me. Woah, intense reaction.

"Eren, let's go." Levi nods his head in the direction of the door and we head there, Erwins' impassive glare following us.

  
"Um...so that was intense." I comment nonchalantly, feigning innocence. I cross my arms, and glance around. Levi turns his glare on me.

"Not nice to eavesdrop, brat." He mumbles under his breath, leading me to a very fancy black and shiny car. Wait a second...

 

  
"Is this a fucking Lamborghini??" I ask, my mouth gaped open in shock. I knew he had money but this car is fucking beautiful! Levi rolls his eyes, opening the door. Of course they open up, it's a fucking Lamborghini...

"Yes, brat. It's pretty. Get in." I just stare a minute more, unsure of getting into such a nice car. Finally I open the door, marveling in its' beauty. I climb in, amazed at how clean it is. Oh shit, this view is beyond amazing. Levi, dressed in his black suit; inside his fancy black lambo... His stoic features illuminated by those perfect eyes of silver, his black hair blending in perfectly. I feel as though I'm almost drooling...

  
"Will you quit eye-fucking me, brat? We haven't even had coffee yet." Levi says boredly, smirking. I blush a deep red.

"I-I wasn't doing that! It's just...a nice car." I mumble, tripping over my words. Levi's eyes hold a glint of amusement as he steers the busy streets of town. After only a few minutes, he pulls up to a little coffee and tea shop. We enter and I immediately notice how clean it is in here. I'm starting to notice a pattern. The quaint little shop lobby is decorated in gray and black tones, making it seem classy and sleek.

 

"Are you a clean freak?" I blurt out, immediately covering my mouth after. "S-sorry...it just slipped out." I apologize, Levi's amused smirk confusing me.

"Freak isn't a very nice term, brat. But yes, I like things to be very, very clean." He explains. I nod in response as he walks up to the counter, ordering some kind of fancy tea from the cute blonde standing there. He turns to me.

"What do you want, Eren?" Oh, he used my name again...I feel a weird tingle at the sound. Oh shit, my order...

  
"Can I get a cafe mocha, with extra chocolate please?" I ask the girl, smiling sweetly. My go to order. Actually, I was basically flirting. I turn to see Levi narrowing his eyes at me. What was that about? The girl seems a bit flustered, punching in the order. I reach into my pocket for my card and Levi holds up his hand.

"Put it away, brat. It's on me." I start to protest but his look shuts me up. He does drive a lambo Eren...I'm sure he can afford coffee...

 

Our drinks come up fairly quickly, Levi leads me to the back of the cafe to a pretty secluded booth. As I sit, I take in the fancy interior of the cafe. It has a red and white color scheme, large hanging lights that brighten up the place, but not too much to be obnoxious.

"Do you come here alot?" I direct my question to Levi, who is sipping his tea, holding the rim of the cup instead of the handle. Interesting... He shrugs.

"It's nice and clean, and not too crowded. It serves its' purpose." That makes sense. We sip in comfortable silence for a moment.

 

"So Eren, are you gay?" Levi asks abruptly, making me choke on my drink.

"Excuse me? Why do you ask?" I question after I recover. His silver eyes glint with amusement. He just stares, waiting for an actual answer. I can feel my face turning bright red. "Um...yes. I am." I say quietly. A smirk crosses his face.

"I thought as much. That explains the eye-fucking and staring." Levi boredly says. I'm officially brighter than a tomato.

  
"I-I wasn't doing any of that! You must just be so arrogant to think I would be staring." I argue, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Tsk." is his only response. Then he sets down his tea cup, leaning in to get closer to me. I can feel his breath on my face...so hot. "Tell me, Eren, do you like to fuck guys, or be fucked by them?" What?? Who asks that kind of question after just meeting someone??

"I- uh... what?" I ask meekly, hoping I imagined that. Levi eyes me up and down, I can feel him scanning my body.

  
"Yeah, you definitely like to be fucked, Eren." He smirks at my gasp, he's not wrong but..how did he even know? "Works out perfectly for me." I catch him mumbling. Wait, what? Does that mean that...Levi wants to fuck me? I furrow my brow, trying to decipher this strange man in front of me. I feel him flick my forehead.

"Oi, don't think too hard, brat. You'll blow a gasket or some shit." I glare at him, which only makes him more amused. I go back to sipping my coffee, ignoring the rude man next to me.

"So, Eren. Tell me about yourself. Your past, family, etc." Levi says. I stiffen immediately. There's no way I'm talking about this with him...no fucking way. "Eren? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I reply quickly, making him narrow his eyes even more...shit he's not going to drop it. But wait...if there's one way to distract a guy from talking, it's with sex. I smirk to myself, a plan forming in my mind. I scoot closer to Levi, him giving me a weird look.

 

  
"So Levi, you never told me if you're gay? But...I know how I can find out." I say sensually, leaning in to whisper in his ear. I might be imagining it, but it sounded like he let out a deep growl.

"I am gay, idiot. Why else would I have asked you?" He replies frankly. I shrug, running my tongue along his ear and feeling him shiver. My hand moves to his thigh, rubbing it slowly.

"Eren...you better watch yourself." He warns, but I decide to ignore it. Moving my hand higher, I rub his cock soflty.

"Should we go somewhere more...private?" I whisper in his ear. Getting up quickly, he grabs my hand, tugging me along.

"So that's how you want to play it, fine." We exit the cafe, heading into his car. He slams the door, driving onto the busy streets of Trost. "You know that won't get you out of talking, right? I'll find out your secrets eventually." My secrets...I really hope not.

 

 

  
In about fifteen minutes, we pull up to a large building that looks like fancy apartments. I'm currently kissing Levi's neck and rubbing his now hardening cock, and he pushes me off of him before climbing out and dragging me into the building. A woman greets him but he brushes her off, heading into the elevator and punching in a code to take us to the top floor, his private area. Levi abruptly shoves me against the wall, biting my neck harshly and grinding his hips against mine. I let out a moan, tugging his hair. The door opens and I'm being pulled deeper into the large, expansive apartment; into the bedroom we go, him shoving me onto the bed.

Levi pauses, staring at me for a moment. My face is bright red, I can feel it. He looks so hot, silver eyes glowing as they stare down at me. He steps back, removing his black jacket and white cravat. He's left standing in his grey button up dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Oi, stop day dreaming and strip, brat." I feel my face blush even more, sitting up and unbuttoning my grey vest and white long-sleeved dress shirt. I'm left sitting in my gray dress pants. Levi stares at my shirtless form before basically pouncing on me to kiss my lips harshly. I moan into the vicious kiss, passion and lust pouring out of my body. Levi's hands run down my chest and abs, caressing all my muscles. I can't think straight any longer. I reach for his shirt, starting to unbutton it frantically. I long for the feel of his skin on mine, for this deep ache in me to be met. After finishing the buttons, i push his shirt off his shoulders, taking a second to stare at the wonderful muscles underneath.

Levi's hips grind into mine, making me gasp; he inserts his tongue into my mouth, tasting me and making me let out another moan. My hands are clawing at his back as he grinds into me relentlessly, turning me into a whining mess. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opens, revealing the tall blonde man from brunch. Erwin was it? He stands there, staring disapprovingly. Levi doesn't get off of me, much to my dismay.

 

"Ever heard of fucking knocking, you tree?" Levi mumbles, glaring back at the man. Erwin's arms are crossed, staring at the scene before him.

"I thought you weren't going to jeopardize our deal, Levi?" He muses, looking amused at my obvious discomfort. I try to push Levi off, making him pin down my arms.

"Levi...get off please." I pant meekly. He shakes his head.

"No, no. It's fine, Erwin was just leaving. Right Erwin?" Levi says, shooting another glare at the tall blonde. He shrugs, walking out and shutting the door. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and try again to move my arms.

"Tsk, tsk brat. You're not going anywhere. I want you to talk, about your life. Tell me about yourself." I blink a few times. Talk? This must be the first fucking guy on the planet who wants to talk instead of have sex.

"B- but...I thought we were..." I blush, staring up at his amused expression.

 

"I can control myself Eren. Can you?" He says with a smirk. Then Levi gets a puzzled and concerned look on his face. "What are all these scars from? There's a lot of them." He asks, letting go of my arms to trace a few. I sit up quickly.

"They um- I'm not really-"

"Were you seriously going to say you're not sure? How you got your own damn scars? You need to work on your lying, kid." He tells me with an eye roll. "Everyone has a past. You have to learn to have no regrets."

"Ah, such wise words sir. I'll remember that. Now, can we get back to making out?" I ask him, sighing impatiently. He scoffs, shooting me a glare.

"You call it making out, I was ready to fuck the shit out of you." He deadpans. I blink a few times, he's so forward and blunt. That'll take time to get used to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

 

  
"Come to think of it, you may be right about seducing me first." Levi says finally. "But only because you're an impatient brat who can't wait for good things to come." He continues as he thrusts his fingers in me. "Not much has changed, I see." He mumbles that last part.

"Mmm..fuck! Seriously can't you be- Ah! Gentle just fucking once?" I whine out, biting my lip.

 

"I'll make a note of it for future use. Right now I want you to be sore and sorry." Levi growls in response, pulling out his fingers, and lining himself up to my entrance.

"Levi...please not tonight. It's been a long night." I plead, trying to wiggle out of my bonds. He scoffs and stares at me incredulously.

"It's been six months, Eren. You may have whored yourself out, but I haven't." He snaps, with venom. I glare at him coldly. This man who I used to admire, used to trust. I was such an idiot to think this 'relationship' was even closely related to love. With a grunt, Levi enters me slowly. I gasp at the feeling, it's been so long since he's been inside me...I wish I could say I didn't miss it. But I did.

 

Levi's hands grab onto my thighs tightly, sure to leave more bruises than I already have. He starts a relentless pace, causing a mix of pain and pleasure to flow through me. Again, I wish I could say that I hate it...that I feel nothing towards him. But I can't. I've been too well trained for that. _Trained._ What an appropriate word for our relationship. He's trained me, to not disappoint him. Only, not well enough for that it seems.

"Fucking hell Eren...I missed you." Levi growls as he thrusts into me harshly. He changes his angle slightly.

"Fuck!" I yell out, unable to stop myself.

"Ah, found it." He breathes out, smirking. Bastard... Levi assaults that spot, sucking out moans and cries of pleasure from me. I feel myself building up, the pleasure becoming too much. I start to hit that high, until Levi slips something over my aching erection, halting my impending orgasm. I whine in protest, Levi thrusts several more times, than finds his own release in me. He pants hard, pulling out and climbing off the bed.

 

"Levi...I-I know I upset you but please." I beg, the feeling of my aching cock too much to take.

"I'll let you when I think you're really sorry." He mumbles, before entering the bathroom. I hear the shower start up, and he enters with a wash cloth to clean my sensitive entrance. I moan as he brushes over it. "Stay here. Oh- right." Levi tells me with a smirk. Sadistic asshole! I pant, unable to slow my beating heart.

 

Where did I go wrong? How did I get caught? I never used the same phone twice, never logged into the internet, changed locations frequently... I underestimated him.

Again. And I've paid the price.

Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the feedback so far <3
> 
>  
> 
> My insta is charmolypic.levi if you ever want to message me on there


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Flashback:**

 

  
"So are you going to tell me about the scars? I'm quite curious. If you won't tell me, I'm sure I can find out." Levi asks, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask skeptically. He gives me an impassive glance.

"You've seen Erwin, right? He's the real deal. Not just anyone would go into business with your friend's old pop. He's done his research, found out the companies' weaknesses, strengths... Do you know who does that research?" I shrug, not sure. "I do, brat. When he says I'm his 'right hand', I'm basically the eyes and ears. I find out the dirt, find out who is legit and who is just faking it through. I'm surprised to say that the Arlerts' have little to no dirt on their name. If it comes from me, it's pretty certain." I take a second to absorb this information. So Levi...professionally finds things out? Is that why he's so rich?

"So if you've already investigated the Arlerts, shouldn't that mean you know everything about me already..?" I stare at his face, which looks to be impressed. "Holy shit, so wait- you already know my whole life, basically, but you're interrogating me anyway?"

"Well I wouldn't say interrogating, but- yeah. Basically I just want to hear it from you. You've had an interesting life, Eren. Miserable, to say the least. And yet you're here, smiling and happy; seeming to have no real emotional damage." He says with a shrug.

"Are you saying I'm supposed to have damage?"

"Normal people would, yes." His answer is so curt and obvious. Of course 'normal' people would.

"I guess I can endure a lot more than people would think." I mumble, thinking out loud. Levi stares at me, a strange look on his face.

  
"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" I shake my head no. "Fine, do you want to talk about the fights you used to be in?" My face snaps to the direction of his, glaring. "I told you I can find anything. Even an arrest the Arlerts try to cover up." He says, sipping his scotch.

"Well there's no point in talking anyway. What's your deal Levi?" He looks at me, eyebrows lifted.

"Deal?"

"Yes. Your deal. You drag me from brunch because you want to get to know me, but plot twist, you already know everything about me. So what's the point in this?" I ask angrily. Personally, the fact that someone finds my miserable life interesting, or entertaining is offensive.

"The point is that you intrigue me Eren. And if you think I'm doing this simply for a one-time amusement you've got another thing coming. Because now that I've found someone like you, I'm not letting go that easily." Whoa, what?

"What do you mean someone like me..?" I ask cautiously. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean someone not easily affected by traumatic events, or easily emotionally damaged." Why...would that be a requirement? Levi sits beside me, moving my face so I'm staring directly at him. "Listen Eren, I'm obviously not normal. Not by any standards. But you aren't either. I want to make you a...proposal, I'll call it." I listen carefully, trying to understand his angle. "I can help you live a VERY comfortable life, with every luxury you could ever want. All you have to do, is be mine." I furrow my brow, confused.

  
"So...like a prostitute? I'm...I'm not like that Levi." I say, a little hurt.

"No, no. You misunderstand me, Eren. Sure, sex may be a part of it, but that's not all it is. I want to control you, to own you. It's the way I am." Own me?

"I'm not an object though...I'm a person." I say, a bit too defensively. He lets out a sigh.

"Look, there are things I want you to do, rules I want you to follow. I'll make you feel good, make you live a very rich life, and take care of literally anything you need."

"I'm not desperate for money. Money means nothing to me..."

"What about your best friend/adopted sister? Money would help her, I'm sure." Levi says nonchalantly. Mikasa...He even knows about her. My mother and father took her in after her parents were murdered. We've always been close...until my mom passed away. I know she's been struggling, and I've been trying to help. She can't afford her school easily, but she's making due.

"You've got issues. I need to leave. It was lovely, and strange getting to know you Levi. Although," I scoff, "you know much more about me apparently."

  
"Eren, at least think about it. I'll be waiting for your call." Levi says annoyed, handing me a card. "Do you want me to drive you somewhere?" I shake my head no, hurrying out the door and slamming it. Jesus...I never thought he'd be such a wack job. He's hot, but not that hot. I mean...own me? What does that even mean? I'm not a pet, not an object... I try to shake the strange thoughts from my mind as I hail a cab to take me home.

 

 

I enter the apartment with a sigh, happy to be home and safe.

"Eren! Welcome back!" The cheery voice of Armin says, raising his glass to my presence. Joining him for dinner are Jean and Sasha, the latter still in her Chinese delivery uniform.

"Eating on the job again?" I ask, plopping down next to her. Armin hands me a couple cartons of food, and I smile instantly. Gotta love the chinese.

"You gotta eat when you can!" She says between mouthfuls. I glance at Jean, who sits strangely quiet.

"Yo horse face, what's with the silence?" I ask, laughing at his glare.

"Fuck you Jaeger. Marco and I had a fight. Why else would I be here?"

"Ouch." Armin says, feigning emotional damage. Jean rolls his eyes at that. "Anyway, Eren, how'd the date go?"

"I told you it wasn't a date, just coffee." I mumble grumpily. Sasha gives me a 'oh really' look. "It was fine I guess. Doubt I'll see him again, but eh. Oh well." I say with a shrug. I'm definitely not going to spill the creepy ending of the day.

"You're leaving something out, but alright." Armin says with a sigh. I shrug, happy he's leaving it there.

 

* * *

 

  
Hours later, we're sitting around, drinking beer and laughing at Jean. You know, the usual. Jean, Sasha, Armin, and I have been friends for a long time. Along with others; Connie (Sasha's current boyfriend) and Marco (Jean's current boyfriend). As I'm laughing at Jean's stupidity, my phone rings in my pocket. I pull it out, glancing at the screen. Mikasa? I stand up, walking abruptly out of the room. It's been awhile since I've heard from her...and it worries me.

  
"Mika?" I answer the phone cautiously.

"Eren...I missed you. Listen...there's been some issues. I hate to burden you with this but...I don't know what to do." Her voice is so sad, so worried.

"You can tell me anything, what happened? Are you hurt?" I ask, panicking.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt. My...my loans were canceled... They said that after what happened to mom, and dad's disappearence...that they're no longer valid. Eren, they've given me a week to pay back all the money or I have to leave school. I have nowhere to go..." My eyes widen and I try to process this.

"After all this time, now they have a problem with them?? How is that possible?" I ask, confused.

"I don't know, Eren. I talked to my loan provider, the school, even a lawyer! No one can help, they all said it's out of their hands." What am I going to do...I can't let Mikasa drop out of school. She's been doing so well, honor student, club captain... I have to figure something out. But...I can't afford the thousands of dollars... And I can't ask Armin or his grandfather for that. I'm already way in debt to them. Shit... what can I do...

  
And then, it hit me. A way to make money easily...Levi's offer. But...can I really accept this? Can I handle it? I mean...he is attractive, and I can handle a lot. Plus...what choice do I have? Mikasa is all I have left, and she needs to be able to advance herself. She needs to have the opportunities I blew for myself...

"Mikasa, I'm going to take care of it." I tell her, my voice absolute and final.

"What? Eren, you can't possibly come up with that much money."

"Listen, I have savings, and I just came across a new job, very lucrative. Please, just trust me on this. Don't stress, don't worry. I'll handle it all. Focus on your studies, okay?" She's quiet for several minutes.

"You aren't fighting again...are you?" I let out a sigh.

"Mika, no. I promised you. And I'll stick to that." I hear her sniffle. "Don't cry! Don't. I swear I'll take care of it. Please, trust me?"

"I do Eren, and I always will... I love you." I can't help the smile that spreads on my face.

"I love you too Mika. Study up, I can't wait to hear about you kicking ass on finals."

 

We hang up, and I sit there, just staring into space for a few minutes. I have no choice...I have to do this for Mika. I've let so many other people down. Not her too.

"Eren? Everything okay?" Armin asks, peeking around the corner. I put on a smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine Arm. I'll be out in a bit." He nods, smiling and walking away. With a sigh, I pull my phone back out to make another call. Grabbing the card from Levi, I dial the number.

 

"Eren. It's fucking 1 am, shouldn't you be in bed?" The 'chipper' voice answers.

"Of course you have my number saved." I mumble. "Sorry, this can wait till afternoon. I apologize-"

"I'm just messing with you, brat. What did you call for?"

"I...um- wanted to accept your..proposal. I don't know what exactly I'll have to do but...I came across a need for that money. In fact...I'd need several thousand by the end of the week... Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is, I've got plenty to spare. Are you free tomorrow? We can hammer out details and take care of the money situation. I'll pick you up at five." Levi says.

"You didn't even wait to see if I'm free." I joke, laughing.

"Can you sense my eye roll brat? Be ready at five." He says curtly before hanging up. I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's 4:30 now, I'm finishing getting ready for Levi to pick me up. Armin pokes his head into my room with a curious glance.

"You say you 'doubt you'll see him again' and yet, here you are the next night, going on a second date?" He questions, blue eyes probing for information.

"Things change." I simply say with a shrug. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Things change? That's all I get? Come on Eren, we used to tell eachother everything!" Armin whines, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. I can't help but laugh.

"Armin, it's complicated. Hence why I'm going over there to talk about it. Now stop whining and tell me how I look." I stand tall, my dark jeans and green button-up shirt clinging to my figure nicely. The green brings out my ever-so-bright eyes, the ones I've been told are 'hypnotizing'. With a sigh he looks me up and down.

"You look pretty damn fine, Jaeger. Just be careful with the sketchy-shorty." Armin says, his turn to shrug.

 

"Not a very endearing nickname, I have to say." I hear the familiar monotone voice mumble from the doorway. Armin jumps, his face going bright red and him attempting to stammer out an apology.

"Who just barges into someone's house?" I ask with a smirk, trying to make Armin feel more comfortable. Levi smirks back, giving me a wicked gaze.

"It was unlocked." He says simply, turning and walking towards the door. "Ready to go, brat?" I nod, taking a moment to look at Levi's attire. He has on black jeans and a black v-neck shirt that clings tightly to his muscular figure. I follow him out, smiling at the glorious lambroghini that graces my sights.

  
"I'm never going to get over this car." I mumble as I climb in. Levi rolls his eyes, then starts up the engine and speeds off.

"Don't worry by the way, we won't get interrupted by eyebrows this time. We had a talk about that." Levi says, eyes focused on the road. Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten about the strange incident.

"What did he mean about jeopardizing the company's business ventures? That you'd hurt me?" I ask, staring at his face for any sign of emotion.

"None of your business, brat. You only need to know what I tell you. Rule number 1." I make a sort of 'hmph' noise, which makes Levi shoot me a side glare.

 

Before I know it, we arrive at Levi's place. He hands the keys to the valet, then takes my hand to make the climb to the private suite of his. Once we're inside, he tells me to take a seat.

"Do you want a drink? I have anything you could want." He asks me.

"No I'm fine." I say politely.

"Come on brat, don't make me a lonely day drinker here." He mumbles, pouring himself some scotch.

"I tend to avoid the hard stuff, but thanks." I mumble back. He gives me a knowing glance, which I decide not to question. I'm sure I already know what that was about. Him 'researching' me basically. "So Levi...can you give me any insight as to what you want from me in this...proposal?" He sips his drink, eyeing me skeptically.

  
"First off, I need to know, what use do you have for the money?" Levi asks me casually, but his eyes show skepticism.

"Does it matter?" I reply simply. He scoffs.

"Well yes, it fucking matters. If you're bailing out a boyfriend, or buying prostitutes, that's kind of a deal breaker." He retorts with a glare. I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Prostitute? Seriously? And no, I don't have a boyfriend, although you should've already known that." I give him a smirk. Levi, however, is not amused. "Alright, alright...calm down. No need to murder me." I mumble. "It's for my sister. She had some issues with loans, and I can't let her drop out of school."

"Ah, I see. Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of it. As for that attitude, that's got to go." Levi says darkly. I gulp, looking at the evil glint in his eyes.

  
"M-maybe I do want that drink..." I say quietly. He smirks.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have brandy?" I ask, Levi raising an eyebrow at me.

"Brandy? Didn't peg you for a brandy drinker." He mumbles, heading to the bar and pouring my drink. He comes back over, handing it to me. I hesitate, it's been awhile since I've drinken anything harder than beer. Nonetheless, I think it'll help calm my nerves. I take a sip, sighing at the burn down my throat. "Now then," Levi continues. "You wanted more details, right?" I nod, gulping my beverage. "First of all, to anyone outside, we'll come off as a regular couple. Boyfriends, so feel free to tell that to your friends, family, etc."

"Outside? So that's not what we actually will be?"

"I said regular couple. We'll be a couple, you will be mine. And I yours. But, it's not as simple as that. To be with me, you have to follow very specific rules."

"Rules? About what?" I ask with a confused glance.

"You'll learn." Is all he says, sitting silently, drinking his scotch. I try to make sense of his words, try to imagine what kind of 'rules' he could have in mind. But, I can't begin to imagine. "Like I said, some it will be sexual. In fact, a decent portion of it will be." He continues out of the blue. I smirk.

"So you're controlling in bed? That much I figured out." I mumble, not realizing I said it. His gaze flickers to me, his eyes showing promise. Dark promise.

  
"Oh, Eren. You really have no idea what you're in for." Levi says, finishing off his drink. "I'm assuming you can stay the night?"

"What? Well, sure I guess. What'd you have in mind?" I ask, finishing off my glass as well.

  
"Training." He says simply. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me along to the bedroom. "Now, problem number one I've noticed, is your issue with communicating. So, when I ask you something you answer. Okay?"

"Yes. I can do that." I say simply, the alcohol giving me courage.

"Strip." Levi commands, standing with his arms crossed, staring. I blush but get to work, removing my shirt and jeans. "Boxers can stay." He says, walking towards me, running a hand down my torso. "You're so handsome Eren. Not just hot, but really good-looking. Like a piece of art." He murmurs, feeling the muscles on my midsection. "So Eren, why did you fight when you were younger?" I hesitate, thrown off guard by the question. Levi reaches up, grabbing a fistful of my hair, and yanks hard, bringing me to my knees.

"Ah!" I hiss out, the pain coursing through me.

"This is the part where you answer Eren." He says coldly, the emotion in his eyes gone.

"I-I was decent at it. I could make money." I respond quickly. He nods thoughtfully.

"And when you weren't decent? Why didn't the pain make you want to stop?" I bite my lip, unsure of what answer he wants. Levi pulls me up by my hair. "Turn around." He says, annoyed. I do as I'm told, Levi uses something to tie my hands together behind my back. Then, I'm forced back down to my knees. "I'm still waiting." He says, growing more irritated by the second.

"U-um...I didn't mind the pain. It didn't bother me." I say softly. At that, he raises his eyebrow.

"Is that so? Do you like pain?" This time I answer before he has time to do anything.

"Sometimes... I've never been in pain during anything sexual though." I admit willingly.

"You will be." I catch Levi mumbling. "When's the last time you participated in a fight?" He asks me.

"Um...maybe a year ago?" I ponder out loud. I hadn't thought about it in a long time. Levi squats down, getting eye level with me.

 

"Promise me you'll never fight for money again." He's totally serious, his silver eyes burning with...what? Desire? Lust? When I don't respond, Levi yanks me by my hair, pulling me towards the bed. "You really need to learn to do what I say, Eren. Get on the bed, face down, on your knees." I do as he says, nervousness coursing through me. I'm not used to this...but I'm guessing I'll be learning quick. "Now Eren, are you going to promise me?" Levi coos, running a hand down and up my back. I shiver at his touch.

"I- I promise Levi...Not to be in fights anymore." I stammer out, my body reacting to just his touch.

"Good, good. Make sure you keep that. Promises are very important." Levi says, his hand traveling to my boxers. He caresses my ass gently, then pulls the boxers off, leaving me naked and at his mercy.

"Levi...what are you going to do?" I practically pant, strangely turned on right now.

"What do you want me to do, Eren? Tell me." Levi says seductively. I can feel the bright blush on my cheeks. I can't bring myself to say what I really want to, I'm too...shy? So I say nothing. I'm punished for doing so, a harsh smack delivered to my vulnerable ass. I yelp in surprise, whimpering. He definitely doesn't hold back... "You're not as fast a learner as I thought you'd be." He mumbles, smacking me again. He grabs a bottle off the side table, then I feel his slicked fingers circling my entrance. I let out a soft moan. "Do you want this Eren?" Levi growls with desire.

"Y-yes." I say quietly. I feel a finger enter me slowly, and oh so delicously... I hold back the moan, not wanting to embarrass myself. It's a habit I guess... I get another smack on my ass, but this time I'm surprised to hear myself moan...who knew I could like this?

"Don't hold back Eren. I want to hear you." Levi says darkly, inserting another finger. I let out another moan, grinding against his hand. "What do you want Eren?"

"Y-you, I want you Levi!" I manage to moan out, hearing Levi's growl as he strips himself. He lines himself up with me, teasing me.

"Beg Eren. Tell me how much you need it." He growls out. I just whine, so in need that I can't formulate words. A couple more smacks land on my sore ass, making me whimper.

"P-please Levi..." I say softly.

 

"Good enough for now." He mumbles, before thrusting into my tight heat. I moan deeply, loving the feeling of being filled, but it also stings a bit. Not used to Levi's size. He begins a relentless pace, sucking out moans and cries from me. "Don't come unless I say so Eren." He tells me with a deep groan, his pace quickening. I feel myself getting close, moaning so much I feel like I might lose my voice.

"Levi...I-I'm-"

"Not yet Eren." He commands, his nails digging into my hips. I whimper, unable to control myself. I come hard, panting as Levi continues to thrust into me. Finally, he finds his own release, pulling out and delivering two final and painful smacks. "You need so much more training brat. It'll be so much fun teaching you." He pants as he collapses on the bed next to me. "Fun for me, that is."

 

What have I gotten myself into...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I should add this is: I don't condone any kind of controlling or abusive relationship. But, it happens. And honestly, I find the logistics of both people in the relationship fascinating. That's all, hope you enjoy.

 

**Present day:**

 

After what feels like an eternity, I hear the bathroom door open. Levi walks out, a towel wrapped around his muscular waist. He glances at me briefly, confirming that I'm still in place, and still miserable. Check and check.

"How are you feeling brat?" He asks boredly. I refuse to answer, staring at the ceiling in rebellious silence. "Well, we aren't going to get anywhere with that attitude." Levi mumbles before walking over to me. "Didn't I teach you? Speak when spoken to." He unties me, grabbing my hair and yanking so I'm looking into his eyes. "Do I have to go over the lesson again?" He challenges me with that fiery gaze.

"I'm not as pathetic and weak as I was then." I growl out. He mulls this over for a minute.

"That's true. I'd need a much more severe punishment for your kind of disobedience. Luckily for you, that will have to wait until we get home. I'm tired, and don't have the patience for you tonight." He sighs out, sitting on the bed. "Now, are you going to act like an animal, or will you behave long enough to sleep?" I glance at the door, wondering if it's even unlocked. Is it guarded? Secure? "It's locked Eren. And yes, there's security. They'd drag you back in here before you could say a word. But I can see where your mind is, so we'll opt for animal." He mumbles, reading my mind. Producing handcuffs, he grabs my ankle roughly and attaches it to the bed. "That should keep you relatively in place. Hands together." He demands. Seeing as I have no choice, I oblige, my hands being tied together once again.

 

"I'm not going to stay with you. I'll find a way to get away from you." I say softly, but menacingly. He looks amused, much to my dismay, his face now inches from mine.

"Tough talk, Eren. But you're in no position to make threats. You'll start remembering who owns you. Or I'll make you." A shiver runs through me as I lay there, unable to move away. Levi lets out a sigh. "We'll resume this in the morning. Try sleeping instead of being stubborn." He mumbles, turning off the light and climbing in bed. I never thought I'd be back, sleeping in the same bed as him... I wished I never would.

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Flashback:**

 

  
"So...I can't hang out with anyone without your permission? That seems a bit excessive..."

"It's what I need Eren. I need to be able to trust you, and I need you to trust me." Levi replies nonchalantly, as if it's not a crazy request.

"What about Armin? I live with him."

"Obviously that's an exception. I've checked him out anyway, he's clean." I can't help the look of annoyance that pops onto my face.

"Fine. I'll give it a try. Next?" I ask him. He's going off the list of things he expects from me in this deal.

"Quit your job." I stare at him, mouth open.

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask him, actually shocked. Much to my dismay, he looks totally serious.

"No, I rarely kid. Look, I can supply you with more money than you'd make there. And I need you available more often, the burden of a work schedule is annoying."

"I can't just sit at home waiting for you to call! What will people say? They'll ask how I manage to make so much money without a job."

"Oh, you'll have a job. Working for me."

"Working for you..?" I ask, confused. "What could I possibly do for your business?"

"You'll be like a secretary of sorts...or maybe more like an assistant? I haven't worked out all the details yet." Levi mumbles. I let out a sigh.

 

  
"So I basically have to change my whole life...except where I live." I mumble. He shoots me a glance that makes me skeptical. "What's that look for?"

"I want you to move in eventually. Like in a couple months."

"What?? Are you crazy?" I ask him, utterly shocked.

"Normal people would say so, I'm sure. Why do you find this so shocking, brat? I literally said I want to own you. How did you think that would play out?" I don't have an answer to that really. I had no idea what this would entail. And now...I'm a bit overwhelmed.

"So...in a couple months you expect me to move here? What do I tell Armin?"

"I don't really care what you tell him. I've taken care of your sisters' finances, so the deal is done. You have no choice now." Levi tells me darkly, walking over to where I'm sitting and grabbing my chin so I'm staring into his eyes. "You have a week to quit your job. After that, I'll give you two months to begin moving in here." He tells me with finality. "Now what do you say, Eren?"

 

"Y-yes sir..." I reply quietly. There's that evil glint in his eyes.

"Good answer. Now I'll take you home, rest for the night." He gets up, grabbing his keys and a jacket. I follow him out to the delicious lambo. I really doubt I'll ever get used to the car...or how good he looks driving it. If I'm stuck with a psycho, at least it's a hot psycho... Eren! Listen to yourself! You sound crazy as well!

 

  
Levi pulls up to my house, stopping and glancing at me.

"I'll call you in a week." Is all he says to me. So...after all this obsessing and talk, he's just dumping me at the door like this?

"U-um...alright then." I mumble, getting out and walking towards the door. I hear him drive away. And that's it. Confused, I walk to the door, entering.

  
"Eren, hey." Armin greets, smiling sleepily.

"Hey Armin. Why so tired?"

"I was up all night studying the contract and business deals of Erwin's. He's very thorough." Armin says with a yawn.

"I'm not surprised." I mumble, sulking a little at Levi's lack of emotion.

"So...how did your second date go?" he asks skeptically.

"Um...well... I got offered a job. It's more pay and better benefits." Like thousands of dollars at once.

 

"A job? Well if that's what you want, then that's great Eren! But why do you seem so down?" Armin asks, his eyes showing concern.

"Oh, I'm fine Armin! Just thinking a lot. I have to quit down at the shop. They won't be too happy." He nods, silently agreeing. "I'm gonna go grab a bath. I'll be out then." I tell him with a fake smile. He nods, his face still etched with concern.

 

  
As I'm laying in the warm, soapy water, my mind is anything but calm. I thought the whole point of this was that Levi had feelings for me. But obviously, that isn't right. So what exactly does he want? I understand that he's said he wants to 'own' me... but- that makes no sense. He just wants control, is that it? It seems more complicated than that. Why do I care so much? Why didn't I just find another way to help Mika? Is it because, I actually feel something towards him? He's attractive, and his personality although off-putting, is also somehow alluring. I feel the desire to be near him, but also the instinct to run... Is he that dangerous? I know next to nothing about him... Maybe- maybe I should do some research. See what I can find. It can't hurt, right? I have a week until he calls me next, and no job for now... I sigh, trying to focus on relaxing, not on all this insanity.

I get out of the tub, drying off and heading to my room. Opening my laptop, I start with a simple google search for _'Levi Ackerman'._ As I look at the results, I'm confused. There's nothing. No facebook, business page, phone numbers, not even a picture. Bizarre... I google the next name to come to mind, ' _Erwin Smith_ '. A few different contact emails pop up, along with several pictures. One picture even has Levi in it! I look closer at it, it's a press article.

 

**_'Erwin Smith and partner take over another business, expanding their empire.'_ **

 

Their empire..? What does that mean exactly? Getting off track, I do some further searches on Erwin, finding a strange and unwelcoming pattern. Three of the five businesses he's signed with in the last ten years have had to sell due to bankruptcy. And who did they sell to? Erwin himself. That seems a little strange to me... Is it a coincidence? Does he simply choose badly? Or...could it be his own doing? Woah, Eren. That's a big leap to make for someone you've met twice... There's really only one way to solve this. I head to the living room where Armin is asleep on the couch. Carefully and quietly, I take his phone, pulling out Erwin's contact info. Then I retreat to my room, taking a deep breath before calling him up.

  
"Erwin Smith. Please state your business." That deep and commanding voice booms.

"Mr. Smith, it's Eren Jaeger. I was wondering if you were busy at all, I have a few-"

"I assume Levi has no idea you're calling?" His question surprises me.

"I- er... No, not exactly. Would he have a problem with it?"

"I don't pretend to understand everything Levi does or does not have a problem with. What do these questions concern?"

"Um..a few different subjects."

"If they're about Levi I can't answer many. If they're about business, I only deal directly with the Arlerts."

"You said many, so you can answer a few?" I ask hopefully. He lets out an agitated sigh.

"Come to my office building before five, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you! I'll be there ASAP!" I practically yell, hanging up and getting dressed. Maybe, just maybe- I can get some answers. I grab a cab, directing them where to go.

 

 

Within thirty minutes, I arrive at the building. I take a deep breath, this place is intimidating, to say the least. And the man I'm meeting with? Even more so... I walk in, blown away by the huge lobby. Glancing around, I spot a secretary area, asking where I can find Erwin Smith. She glances at me strangely.

"One moment please." She says rudely, punching a number in her phone. I glance around the huge area, there are so many people... "Yes sir." She hangs up the phone. "Head to the elevator, press number 25, and speak your name in the intercom." She tells me, nodding towards the elevator along the wall. I murmur a quick thanks, doing as she says.

"Name please." I hear the same deep voice say after I'm inside.

"Eren Jeager" I respond, feeling the elevator move. Even the shiny elevator intimidates me... The doors open to a huge office, with light gray walls and fancy interior design. I walk forwards, seeing a huge desk in front of a giant window. Sitting at the desk, reading a document, is Mr. Erwin Smith himself. His blue eyes are focused, his blonde hair perfect as always. I stand there uncomfortably, not wanting to interrupt him.

 

"Take a seat, Eren." His voice booms. I glance at the comfy looking gray chairs and sit in one slightly to the left of him. I look around the office with curiosity, strange paintings hang around, and there seems to be some interesting vases and things of that nature. Strangely enough, unlike all other places in this building, I can see no security cameras. I noticed a strange amount from the lobby and elevator. "So, Eren." Erwin says, interrupting my inner monologue. "What can I do for you today?" It's strange, he comes off as polite, but I can sense annoyance and irritation underneath that facade. Maybe I'm just too used to Levi already.

"I wanted to ask you some questions. About Levi." I state firmly, holding my ground. Sure, I may feel intimidated as fuck, but I won't let him know that. He lets out a sigh, rubbing his brow.

"There isn't much to say about Levi, I'm afraid. If I may ask, what is the nature of your relationship with him?" His question throws me off balance. Levi did say to others we'll seem like normal boyfriends...should I say that? Or does Erwin know Levi too well to believe that?

"We, um...we're kind of dating." I mumble, knotting my fingers together in nervousness. Erwin gives me a skeptical look.

"Kind of? Is that to say you aren't sure if you are? I should give him a call and ask." He says, reaching for the phone.

 

"No!" I yell, practically jumping out of my seat. The last thing I want is for Levi to know I'm here. Erwin raises an eyebrow in question. "I um...don't really want Levi to know I'm here. I don't think he'd be very happy." I mumble, face bright red.

"I can't say that Levi is ever very happy, but I understand. Do you have any specific questions? Or would you prefer general knowledge?"

"Just anything you can tell me...anything at all." I respond, resting my head in my hands and listening closely.

  
"Hm. Very well then. Levi was born in a very poor part of the country. He had no father, and lost his mother at a young age. He was taken in by his uncle, who is unfit to have a child. To say the least." Wow...so Levi had no one when he was little... "I can't disclose details of what happened while in the care of his uncle, that's very private. Eventually, though, he was abandoned by him as well; at that point he was able to take care of himself. A few years later I found him, and realized he had exquisite talent. Since then, Levi has been not only my right hand man, but a friend."

"And...what exactly does Levi do for you?" I ask cautiously. Erwin stares for a moment, his hands blocking the view of his mouth, which I assume is in an unhappy expression.

"I feel as though you already know the answer to that. But to humor you, he does research."

"Research? What kind of research?"

"I feel as though the term is self explanatory." Erwin replies, annoyance in his voice. "Do you have any other questions?"

 

"Why is there no record of Levi on the internet? Anywhere?" I blurt out, not thinking. An eyebrow quirks up in amusement and he lowers his hands to show the smirk on his face.

"It seems you're not the only one doing research, Levi." Erwin says, his eyes looking behind me. I freeze, eyes widening, terrified to glance behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, squeezing harshly. Fuck.

"Funny seeing you here, Eren." This time his use of my name holds threatening promise, sending an unwelcome shiver down my spine. I dare a peek up, meeting silver eyes burning with anger, the rest of his expression stoic.

"I- um...just wanted to talk to Erwin. I-I'll be going now." I stutter out, making to stand but being shoved back down.

"No, no. Please, don't hurry just for me. Continue your conversation." He nearly growls out. I glance at Erwin, sitting back in his chair staring at me with a smirk. The bastard knew he was coming up...he had to have. You fucked up Eren...you fucked up bad. I glance at my watch.

 

"I actually have to get going, I have to meet with someone...Um, thank you for meeting with me Mr. Smith." I say meekly, staring into the bastard's eyes. He's so utterly amused by this.

"Of course. Have a safe trip." I glance at Levi who doesn't look at me, just walks away. He must be really mad. I practically run out of the office, breathing a sigh as I get to the elevator. A foot stops the doors from closing, and much to my horror, it's Levi. I back into the corner, actually afraid of his reaction. He steps inside, closing the doors.

  
"Would you like to explain, Eren?" Levi asks as he turns to face me, his eyes blazing with anger. I feel my face burning with an intense blush, unable to conjure any words. With a sigh he hits a button, halting the elevator's movements. I catch myself on the bar nearby as it jolts. Before I can even realize, Levi is right in front of me, grabbing onto the tie I'm wearing to compliment my ensemble. He yanks it, bringing my face close to his scowling one. "You seem to not understand yet, brat. You want to know more about me? Ask me. If I decide not to tell you, that's my business. You don't talk to my partner without my permission. You don't research me without my permission. You fucking do what I say, when I say to do it. When did I say I'd call you, Eren?"

"I-in a week.." I manage to stutter out, eyes wide and breathing accelerated.

 

"So that means you wait for me, a fucking week." He growls out, those intense eyes staring into mine. I whimper as Levi tugs on my hair, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You've fucked up, Eren. You'd better make sure you're ready for the next time we meet." Then he lets go, starting the elevator again and exiting quickly once it opens. I try to control my breathing, and...the half-erection that's started to form.

Why...how am I turned on right now? I exit the building quickly, hailing a cab and departing for home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to contact me, my instagram is charmolypic.levi
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos! <3
> 
> (This story brings out my dark side guys, and I can't promise it gets better)  
> I have issues xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a harsh look into his future with Levi, followed by a positive look into his future with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all-
> 
> A couple things: First this chapter switches a few times from present day (Eren has been found by Levi after running away) and past (the beginnings of their relationship and yada yada). 
> 
> I tried to explain a few things about Levi and his feelings/motivations behind going after Eren. 
> 
> Enjoy~~

 

  
**Present day:**

  
Much to my dismay, I slept fairly peacefully, despite being tied up. I wake with a fuzzy head, confused about my surroundings, that is until I spot Levi coming out of the bathroom. My eyes widen as I remember, it wasn't just a dream- or should I say nightmare. It's real... Levi wears one of the fancy white robes, glancing at me.

"Good morning, brat." He mumbles. I ignore his greeting, opting to stare at the ceiling, hoping he doesn't take notice of the morning wood I sport. He suddenly is next to me, grabbing my chin so I'm forced to look at him. "I said good morning." He says coldly. I let out a sigh.

"Morning..." I mumble in response.

"See? How hard was that." He glances at me. "Ah, speaking of hard." Levi says with a smirk. He unfastens my ankle, giving me opportunity to stretch my leg.

"Ah..." I sigh out, the cramp in my leg being relieved. I don't notice as Levi climbs on the bed on top of me. "W-what are you doing..." I stutter out, face blushing.

"You answered me, and didn't try to murder me in my sleep. That's something. I thought you deserved a reward." Levi says sensually. If only I wasn't fucking naked right now...

"U-um...No! I'm fine. I just need a shower-Ah!" I'm cut off by Levi licking my member from base to tip. "F-fuck... Stop Levi..." I say unconvincingly.

"It's not up to you, now is it Eren?" Levi says, his breath hitting my aching erection. He takes it in his mouth oh-so-slowly, his tongue working as he does so. I can't hold back a moan, my hips moving on their own. He moves faster on my length, his movements so good...sucking, licking... What's gotten into me?? I can't control the moans and whimpers leaving me, I'm completely at his mercy. Suddenly his mouth leaves my erection, moving up my body to latch onto my neck and suck on that sensitive part. His hand begins to stroke my length with expertise, knowing just how I like it...how I want it. I can feel him leaving marks on my neck, collarbone, his mouth moves to my sensitive nipples and I cry out from the feeling. I whimper uncontrollably, my hips moving with his hand, craving more friction. I feel the familiar build as Levi bites and sucks on my sensitive nubs. I can't fight it, coming undone when Levi bites my neck just hard enough to send shivers straight to my groin.

  
"Ah, fuck..." I sigh out in contentment, coming down from my much-needed orgasm. That is, until I remember I'm supposed to hate this guy.

"Tch, what a mess... You better shower now while I clean up and pack. I'll leave clean clothes for you in the bathroom." Levi states, getting up and untying my hands. I rub my wrists, my breathing still quickened from the activities. I sit up slowly, stretching my muscles. When I stand, I feel a familiar pain shoot up my backside, making me collapse on the carpeted floor.

"Fuck..." I mumble, wincing. Levi just smirks.

"That's the least you deserve. Suck it up. There'll be more where that came from." He tells me coldly. I glare at the back of his head, standing, a little wobbly, and make my way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower ought to help. As I'm enjoying the hot water, I start thinking about home...what's going to happen once I get back? I left a lot of people who cared about me...with little to no explanation. Unfortunately, I have to get out of this shower eventually. My problems seem so far away in here, under the calming hot water. My emotions are a mess, but I'm keeping them contained for now. Levi was...at one time, so special to me. I loved him, even if he didn't love me. I put up with so much...despite the unconventional start to our relationship. I remember those days, how naive I was. I was never fully innocent, that's for sure. But I didn't know true darkness until I knew Levi. Until I knew the secrets of his heart. And now, I'm tempted to be drawn into that calming darkness once again. I can never let myself forget, however, the pain he's caused me. The turmoil within myself that was awakened by his presence...

Yes, we had some fond memories; and many bad memories. I hate him. I want to be free from him. And yet...the man who loved him is still inside of me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Flashback:**

 

"Jean, I'm sorry. I have a better job opportunity..." I mumble off excuses to my co-worker, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, but only giving me a fucking week's notice?? I'm the only other manager fuck-face! I'm going to be drowned in work." He groans, glaring at me intensely.

"Look, I'm sorry! I know, I know. They gave me a week to start, I couldn't say no."

"I get it, I get it. I'm just being pissy. I'm happy for you man." Jean sighs out. I give him a half-hearted smile, exiting the building. I can't believe I really did that... I quit a job I enjoyed. And for what? For a guy? No, for Mikasa. At least, that's what I tell myself. But the closer I get to Levi, the more I'm convinced I can't stay away. I feel drawn to him, I think of him almost every second of every day. I think I've developed feelings for this strange enigma of a man, and that scares me more than anything Levi could do.

 

 

I arrive home, letting out a sigh and tossing my bag on the table.

"U-um, Eren..." I hear Armin's shy voice say. I glance up, jumping in surprise at the stranger sitting in the living room. "You have a visitor." He mumbles, casting strange glances at said visitor. The stranger jumps up, much too enthusiastically, and extends her hand to me.

"Hange! I'm an associate of Levi's. Or, that's what he tells me to tell everyone. I'm his friend really!" My ears start to ache from the loud volume of her voice. Her glasses shine in the light, giving her crazy smile an even more eerie look. I have a hard time believing Levi associates with someone like this.

"E-Eren Jaeger." I respond, eyes wide with surprise.

"I know, I know! I have some things to discuss with you, are you free?" Her brown ponytail bobs as she shakes my hand with vigor. Armin gives me a pleading look, as if to say 'get her the hell out of here'.

"Um, yes. I'm free, just let me change quick and we can talk." I tell her, avoiding eye contact with her intense stare.

 

  
"The car is this way, come on kiddo!" She tells me, much too enthusiastically. Once we're seated inside, I see that there's a division between us and the driver, meaning we're completely secluded from others. The car is large, having two seats across from eachother. Hange sits in the one opposite me, staring at me with her hands folded in front of her face.

"S-so...who are you to Levi exactly?" I ask timidly.

"Let us cut to the chase, Eren. I know the relationship between Levi and yourself, I know how he operates. I'm here to fill you in on some crucial information."

"What kind of information?" I ask, suddenly very curious. Hange's face takes on a darker look, her eyes serious.

 

"Levi is a professional. What he does for a living, isn't easy to do. He's not only rich and powerful, but his best friend and business partner is even richer and even more powerful." My brow furrows, trying to figure out what Hange is getting to. She lets out a sigh, moving closer to me. "I handle legal work, most of the time. And I'm here to tell you, Levi is above the law. You may not believe it, you may not want to. But, whatever judges and cops Levi hasn't bought, Erwin has. And vice-versa. It's a corrupt world, a corrupt system."

"Alright...what are you trying to get at here, Hange?" I ask, confused.

"I'm trying to inform you that you're stuck in this. Levi has said he wants to own you, and Eren, what Levi wants, Levi gets. No one can stop him. He's taken a liking to you. I can see why, the big green eyes, the innocent look, the naive personality. Let me ask you this, do you like Levi?" After a moment of hesitation, I decide to be honest.

"I-I do... I find myself strangely attracted to him." Hange nods.

"That's not uncommon. He's stubborn and angry, but he's handsome and charming as well. Anyway, let me get to the point here." She removes a folder from her bag, producing a document. "This is a copy of the payment history to your sister Mikasa's education. Her next several years are already taken care of as well. If any other fees, tuitions, or costs come up, Levi will be sure to take care of those also. Now, I need to make this clear. I want you to sign this, acknowledging the exchange of the funds. This is private, only Levi and I will ever see this. Signing this, is still irrelevant in terms of the law. This isn't a legal deal here, Eren. Do you understand?"

  
So...Levi is literally immune to the law, is what she's told me... As is Erwin. Him paying for Mikasa's education in exchange for me, is illegal... That much I knew. But, is she really saying there's no way out? That I'm stuck in this situation? For how long? Until Levi is bored of me?

"I...I think I understand." I whisper, feeling myself grow paler. This is too much...

"If you have questions, I'll give you my number. You can call or we can meet up anytime. First things first, do you acknowledge the exchange of funds in the form of tuition? If so, sign this document please." He did already pay for her college...without him, she would be homeless. She would be a dropout, like me... I can't let that happen ever. I pick up the pen shakily, signing the document as neatly as I can. "Wonderful! Now that that dreadful business is out of the way, I hope we can become sort of friends!" Hange suddenly booms, shaking my hand again.

  
After listening to her ramble for half an hour, I finally get away. Once inside, I'm faced with Armin's barrage of questions.

"Who the hell was that?" He asks. I let out a sigh.

"A friend of Levi's." I mumble.

"Levi has friends? That's surprising. Especially ones that upbeat. He seems more like a downer." Armin jokes.

"She is a little...insane." I laugh out. "I'm going to be in my room for a bit." Armin gives me a concerned glance.

"Alright...I have a seminar to attend, so I won't be home until late most likely. Call me if you need anything!" I wave him out the door, sighing at finally being alone. What a day...what a confusing and disheartening day. Tomorrow will be a week since I've seen or heard from Levi, which puts my anxiety on high alert. How pissed is he? He seemed livid. I'm confused as to what he feels...is this some form of affection? It can't be, not with how coldly I was dismissed from him last time. He told me it's not only sexual, but maybe it is. Either way, I feel like I'm stuck in a corner. Like I can't find a way out...and to be honest, I don't think I can handle this. I'm not strong enough. My inner thoughts are interrupted by a series of loud knocks on the door. With a sigh, I trudge over, expecting to find someone like Jean or Connie annoying me again. Instead, I'm greeted with Levi's bored expression. I can feel my cheeks flush to red, my breathing accelerates. In his hands he holds a bottle of wine and bags of food.

 

  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Oh um- y-yes come in." I fumble to move out of his way, letting him enter and closing the door behind him.

"Did you eat yet? I hope not. I knew the blonde mushroom was out, he has a meeting with eyebrows." After it sets in that Levi is here, with food, I find myself being confused. This seems like a...very caring thing to do. What's the motive here? I glance at his face, which holds a glare. Oh! He asked me something.

"No I-I didn't eat yet, sorry."

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Levi asks me, turning to me and crossing his arms over his chest. _'Well, last time you threw me out of your car like an annoying child, and today you bring dinner and wine. So I'm a little fucking confused about what you want, Levi. '_ ...is what I'd like to say.

"Nothing really...it's nothing." I tell him with a shy smile. "What'd you bring me?" Levi has a small smile on his face as he empties the bags. Take-out from an Italian place, nice.

  
"Want some wine? It's the good stuff, I promise." Levi asks me.

"I'll try it. I'm picky about wine." He gives me a knowing smile, pouring a bit into the glasses I brought over. I take a sip, relishing in the sweet taste of it. This is my favorite type of wine, how did he know? I glance over at him, he holds a smirk. "How did you- You know what? Ignore that question." I laugh out, letting him fill my glass. We begin to eat, the food is absolutely delicious.

"So Eren, how was your day?" Levi asks me nonchalantly.

"It was...interesting." I say cautiously. "How was yours?" He gives a shrug, his face bored as usual.

"A day of dealing with Erwin's bitching and shitty attitude." He mumbles. "What did you think of Hange?" It surprises me that he's so forward about discussing that, especially knowing what the conversation was about.

"She was...interesting."

"She's insane. You can say it, she's absolutely fucking nuts." I laugh, at his face of annoyance.

"She is, she's nice though. Loud..." I mumble. Levi nods in agreement.

"And loyal. That's the hardest thing to find these days. Regarding her conversation with you, how have you been feeling?" I look into his eyes, and there's an emotion I've never seen before... Is it fear? Is he afraid I'll run away or something? I mean...I've had my doubts, and my fears over it. But seeing this side of Levi, changes my feelings a bit.

"To be honest, I was a little intimidated by it. But also...I find you attractive Levi. I want to get to know you." I look down at my hands, blushing as I say these words. I feel a finger on my chin, tipping it upwards. I'm staring right into Levi's fiery silver eyes, full of emotions I didn't know he possessed.

 

  
"Eren, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm fucked up, angry, and moody as hell. I'll treat you like shit, then treat you like a prince. I'm controlling, possessive, and I don't do feelings well. But I have this need, for you. I need you in my life, I need you to be mine. Let me show you how good it can be, Eren." I feel my heart thumping so loudly, I'm sure he can hear it. His words...they aren't any kind of love confession, but they're his way of telling me he's not just using me. I'm pulled into those eyes, my senses being long gone. I close the short distance between us, kissing him softly. Within a moment, Levi deepens the kiss, and takes control. His hot tongue invades my mouth, exploring it and claiming it. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips at the feeling. Before I know it, we're on the floor, Levi's body crawling overtop mine. His lower half grinds against mine, making me gasp.

"Levi..." I whine, biting my lip. He sits me up to remove my shirt, then shoves me back down to attack my neck and collarbone with his mouth. I let out little whimpers at the tingles he sends straight to my growing erection. In a moment of bravery, I reach my hand down to caress his growing member. He lets out a groan, easily the sexiest sound on the planet.

"You're making me impatient, Eren. I was trying to take my time." He mumbles breathlessly. I squeeze his erection a little harder.

"You don't have to take your time." I reply with a smirk. He raises an eyebrow at me, a warning, I think. I've always been one for pushing boundaries though... I grope him more, feeling his hips start to grind against my hand. He gets up suddenly, pulling me up as well.

"Take me to your bedroom." Levi demands. I blush, leading the way. Once inside, he shuts the door behind us. My hair is grasped, then my back pulled against his front harshly. "Are you in charge, Eren?" He whispers in my ear, sending delicious tingles all over.

"N-no" I whimper, the desire in me great.

"Oh? You sure acted like you were." He growls, biting my earlobe gently. Reaching a hand down, he starts to rub me through my jeans.

"Ah...Levi..." I moan out.

"I'm going to make you cum so many times, you'll be seeing stars." He whispers, causing me to let out a groan. With his free hand, he pinches my nipples, making me squirm. "Lay on the bed." He tells me with a smirk. "Pants off first." He adds. I do as I'm told, blushing being under Levi's stare.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, panting with need. He slowly removes his shirt, revealing the muscles underneath. I want to touch them...lick them... I find myself thinking.

"Drive you mad." He crawls on the bed over my body, holding his tie. "I like your bed. Very useful for certain things." My wrists are grasped and tied to the headboard. "Like tying you up." He whispers in my ear.

"W-why do you like to tie me up?" I whimper out.

"To make sure you stay still, it's a control thing." He replies with a sexy smirk, kissing my neck. He moves down to my nipples, pinching and licking them. Next, my abs, thighs... I feel his hot breath on my aching erection, causing me to let out a low moan. His tongue licks my length slowly, not even close to enough stimulation.

"Fuck...Levi please." I beg, whimpering. He's so close... Suddenly his mouth wraps around my member, sucking hard and bobbing his head. I cry out from the feeling, already close to reaching my orgasm. Levi swirls his tongue around my tip, my hips involuntarily bucking up. He continues his sweet, sweet torture until I feel myself cum hard. I lay there panting, coming down from my orgasm, when I feel Levi's slicked finger circling my entrance. He enters one finger slowly, followed by a second. He stretches me slowly, exploring until he hits my spot. "Ah, shit..." I moan, extra sensitive from my previous orgasm. He nudges that spot ever so gently until I feel myself getting hard again. I whimper as he adds a third finger, slowly slowly stretching me oh-so-deliciously...

"Eren...you're so sexy like this. So needy, so dirty just for me." Levi coos, moving up my body, not stopping his ministrations. He fingers me faster, just hard enough to send tingles of pleasure all over me. He kisses my sensitive neck, whispering in my ear. "Whose body is this? Who owns you, Eren?" His voice is so rough, so full of want and need.

"Mmh- y-yours Levi...I'm yours." I practically cry out as he fingers me harder and faster. "I-I'm going to cum again if you don't- Ah!" I'm interrupted by Levi's other hand stroking my erection perfectly, his thumb running over the tip. "F-fuck..." I moan wantonly. "Levi I want you..." I plead, my eyes full of lust.

"Cum angel, then you can have me." He replies with his velvety voice. I let out a whine. I don't think my body can take this, it's too much pleasure in one night... Levi's mouth attaches to a nipple, his teeth tugging on it lightly. It's enough to shove me over the edge again, making a mess. My vision blurs for a second, I'm out of breath. Not to mention I'm hypersensitive all over. With little-to-no time to recover, I feel Levi line up with my entrance.

"Mmm...Levi I-I can't." I whimper.

"You can, push yourself. You deserve to feel this good, Eren. You're mine." He grunts as he buries himself in me, I cry out from the super sensitive sensation. "You're so good, twitching around me." He moans huskily in my ear. He starts to move, slowly at first, circling his hips wonderfully.

"Hah....ah..." Little moans escape me as the feeling of being filled overtakes me. He fucks me slowly but expertly, letting me feel every inch of him. I study his face, the way it scrunches up in pleasure as he moves in me. It's so hot...he's so gorgeous. I relish the feeling of him, his body against mine, his lips grazing my neck. If this is how perfect it can be...can't that be enough? In this moment, I feel close to Levi...I feel happy. Actually, I feel exhausted, as I feel my body reacting to Levi's touch.

"Shit...you're so good, Eren." He breathes out, biting my lip after a deep kiss. I moan into his kiss, overcome with pleasure. The pace is quickened, along with the force. I hear myself crying out, feeling overwhelmed. Levi hits my prostate once again, the pleasure near painful as tears run down my face. It's too much, I'm too sensitive... I tell myself, whining and whimpering at the sensation. Levi strokes me again, in time with his thrusts. "Eren baby, one more for me." He breathes in my ear, sending hot tingles down me. I feel him getting close, his thrusts more erratic, but just as intense. I feel a build, impossibly. No way I can survive another orgasm... I whine, unable to stop the tears. "Cum for me, Eren!" Levi growls out, his face utterly fucked. That's what does it- forces me over the edge like a truck hitting me. Levi finishes as well, panting and pulling out of my twitching hole. I lay there whimpering from over-stimulation, but so utterly satisfied.

  
"I told you I'd make you see stars." Levi whispers in my ear before kissing my forehead. That's the last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

  
When I awake, I'm clean and covered by a blanket. It's dark outside, I glance at the clock. It's after midnight. I stretch my body, which is incredibly sore. I remember then, Levi! Did he leave? I glance around the room, seeing nothing but darkness. I guess he did... Flicking on my light, I get up slowly, wincing at the soreness. I throw on some loose sweatpants and walk to the living room. I grab a glass after a struggle, filling it with nice cool water. After taking a gulp, I turn around and see a figure on the couch. I nearly drop my glass at the sight of Levi half naked.

"Ah, he lives." He says with a smirk. Is he...wearing my sweatpants? I can feel my face on fire. A man like that shouldn't be on a couch like that... I think in my mind.

"I-I thought you left." I say quietly, making my way over.

"And miss the satisfying view of my handi-work? Of course not, brat." That damn smirk. "How do you feel?"

"Sore...but...good." I say timidly.

"Good. That was supposed to be for you, to test the limits of pleasure." He gets close to my face, a dark glint in those silver eyes. "Next time, it'll be for me." He growls out. "Don't think I forgot your little stunt at Erwin's office." I gulp, trying to control my breathing.

"I-I wasn't trying to upset you-" I try to make excuses but Levi is having none of that.

"Don't bother. I know what you were trying to do. You're lucky I was so nice to you last night." He mumbles. Lucky? Sure it was good, really good, but I'm sore and exhausted. "Anyway, I'll give you some time to relax before all that, brat. Oh, by the way, Monday you can start your new job at my office." Huh?

 

"I'm sorry? I thought you were kidding about that..." He gives me a confused glance, his eyebrow raised.

"No? I actually do need a secretary. Although I'm nervous to have you around Erwin now. Never knew he'd be such a chatterbox."

"What would I have to do..? I've never been a secretary.."

"It's easy, brat. Don't overthink it. Take phone calls for me, messages, make copies, deliver things, get me lunch, and if I'm horny, please me." He adds that last one with a smirk and a sultry gaze, making me blush. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...I'd get to be with Levi more after all.

"Sounds easy enough." I say quietly, avoiding his gaze. He lifts my chin with his finger, bringing his mouth close to mine.

"Say it one more time Eren. Tell me who owns you." Levi commands. I blush deeper, staring into his silver eyes.

"You do, Levi." I whisper, biting my lip. With a groan, he kisses me hard, invading my mouth with his tongue. He pulls away panting.

"If you weren't sore, I'd fuck the shit out of you again." He mumbles grumpily. "But I'm feeling nice today.

"Oh lucky me." I mumble without thinking. I freeze after realizing what I said, and glance at Levi. He tugs on my hair harshly and brings me close to him again.

"Watch yourself, brat." He tells me in his deep voice, the one that yearns for control. He stands, stretching his perfect body. "By the way, you're pants are huge on me." He mumbles, heading to get dressed. I roll my eyes, knowing he can't see me and follow him into the room.

"What do I wear on Monday?" I ask him, casually leaning against the door frame, watching him get dressed. Such a lovely sight...

"I'll drop something off for you to wear. And I'll send a car Monday morning at 7am sharp. Don't be late." With a final flair, he straightens his tie, shooting me a small and sexy smile. Fuck...

  
"Until then, Eren." He walks up, pulling my chin so we're eye level. "Be good." If anything, it's a warning. A blatant warning that sends nervous shivers down my body. With a quick and light kiss to my lips, he's gone. Shit...gods help me. I'm falling for Levi Ackerman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Present day:**

 

A sharp knock on the door knocks me out of my thoughts.

"We're on a fucking schedule here, you can't hide in there forever." Levi's grumpy voice says.

"Fucking christ..." I curse under my breath, turning off the wonderful hot water. I dry off, examining my body and the many marks that have appeared since last night. Hickies, scratch marks, small bruises... I should be use to this by now. I find the clothes left for me and groan. I open the door with a towel wrapped around my waist. "I'm not wearing this." I say with confidence, crossing my arms. Levi's glance is neither amused nor happy.

 

"Excuse me?" He says through gritted teeth.

"You can't make me into one of your perfectly dressed little slaves anymore. I'm not fucking doing it." I growl in response. He takes a step closer to me, glaring.

"Put on the fucking suit and I'll forget this little tantrum, Eren." It's an opportunity, a chance to listen.

"No. Give me my other clothes." I opt for being stubborn.

"Fucking hell! Can't you just stop already? This is exhausting Eren. You're coming home, you're going to get used to life again, and you're going to get over this! You love me, remember?" I don't feel myself move, don't realize I'm doing it. But by the shocked expression and the reddening mark on Levi's face, I'm guessing I did what I thought about doing. "Did- did you just fucking slap me?" He asks, sounding more hurt and bewildered than angry. I pale as I realize how badly this could end for me. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're not the Eren I remember." He whispers, not looking at me.

 

"I'm not. I'm stronger." I reply. He scoffs at that.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." He says with venom before storming out of the room. I stare with widened eyes. Maybe I went too far... What?! That's the most ridiculous thing I could think at a time like this. Suddenly two large men in suits enter the room. Oh, shit.

  
"Get dressed, and we won't have a problem." The one states coldly. Fuck.

"Sure, send in your body guards!" I yell angrily at the door. One takes a step towards me and I put my hands up. "I'm going, I'm fucking going." I mumble, angrily walking into the bathroom and putting on the suit. I let out a frustrated sigh. Black pants, gray shirt, and a black vest...how very typical of him. I walk out with a huff, glaring at the men. "Happy now?" I yell, hearing the door open. Levi emerges, more pissed off than a cat dunked in water.

 

"I've had enough of your shit and your mouth. You want me to be the bad guy?" He gives me a dark smirk. "Fine. I'll be the bad guy." Before I can react, two things happen: my hands are being tied in front of me, and a gag is put over my mouth. I don't even have a chance to fight back. I let out a frustrated yell, which is muffled, and glare knives at Levi. I'm shoved onto my knees as Levi walks up, grabbing my chin. "As much as you hate it, I still own you. You were warned Eren, a long time ago. You knew how this would play out. Now, enjoy your nap." Nap? What does he mean..? I feel a needle pierce my neck and I still, eyes wide. Did he just...drug me? "Don't look at me like that. It's a mild sedative." Levi explains, smiling darkly and walking away.

 

He just...I can't believe...so tired......

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I've got issues. 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait, I had a relative pass and all that jazz... Anyway! 
> 
> If anyone is confused about anything in this chapter, you can message me on instagram or comment and I'll get back to you. Essentially, Eren can't take legal action against Levi for any reason. That's the main point of introducing Hange here. Also, at the end you can see a rebellious Eren, fighting to keep hold of his will. He's had enough of Levi's shit at this point. I like the contrast of - young and naive Eren who is in love - to pissed off and scorned Eren who doesn't want to be a bitch-
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think, how ya feel, etc etc. Oi- this was a long one to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> G'night my lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Present Day:**

  
** Levi's POV: **

  
"Is everything ready? I'll be back in about five hours." I say into the phone, rolling my eyes even though they can't see me. "All I fucking hear are excuses. Have it ready in five fucking hours!" I nearly yell, hanging up with a frustrated groan. I glance across the seat from me and glare. "Don't give me that look shitty glasses." She puts her hands up in a show of fake innocence.

"You seem more agitated than normal, my shorty." I growl and she lets out a cackle. "Calm down, calm down. I get it. But did you really expect him to be the same old Eren?" I stare at the floor in thought. It's true that I've hurt him. It's true that I've broken him. But then I built him back up, into a stronger and more reliable person. I've done things that normal people would deem insane or evil perhaps. But I'll never regret anything I've done. And now that I have Eren back, I can say that's completely true.

"I hoped he would be." I whisper, furrowing my brows.

"Levi." Hange says, leaning forward and pushing her glasses back in place. "You have to be very careful how you approach this. Re-entering Eren into society isn't going to be easy. There's a lot of explaining to do."

"You think I don't fucking know that? I have a plan, dammit." I sigh out, frustrated. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh you do? Care to enlighten me?" Her brunette ponytail swishes as she sits back, arms crossed in front of her.

"Not with that fucking attitude, no." I mumble, staring out the window. I can't help the harsh sting of guilt attacking me. My Eren...I shouldn't have drugged you. But I needed to think, I needed you quiet and contained. He...attacked me. What happened to my Eren? I know what happened...but I had no idea it'd change his view of me so much. Shit, I'm all messed up now. I feel anxious, I feel the world closing in on me. I need...I need Eren. He's the only thing that's made me feel normal, the thing that saves me from the overwhelming weight of the world. And he hates me. "I need some privacy, Hange." I tell her, avoiding her gaze.

"...Alright. We have more to discuss though." She says before climbing into the front of the car and closing the partition. I know...fuck, I know. Erwin's probably still pissed, along with Arlert. I swear, if those two could focus on anything but work, they'd fuck all the time. I sigh as I remember the feel of Eren's skin, the hot tightness surrounding me... Mine. He's fucking mine. I don't care what anyone else says.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Flashback:**

 

**Eren's POV:**

  
The remainder of the weekend is uneventful. I spent a bit of time with Armin, which was nice and much needed. I told him about my new job starting on Monday, and he's surprisingly supportive. I'm surprisingly nervous. Scratch that, I'm freaking the hell out. I know I've already rubbed Erwin the wrong way, plus Levi has promised to make good on punishing me...whatever that entails. What if I fuck up some business stuff? As I sit on my bed, fretting about every tiny thing that could go wrong, Armin pops his head in.

"You got a package, Eren. Come sign for it." I jump up, this must be my clothes... Why he had to send me specific clothing, I have no idea. I sign for the package from the very grumpy delivery man, and haul it into my room. "What's in it?" Armin asks with curious blue eyes. I give him a 'get the fuck out glance' and he pouts, shutting my door and trudging away. I finally manage to get the tape off- why do they have to mummify it? Inside I find a pair of black expensive dress pants, a gray button-down, and a black vest. It's all very fancy, and very expensive... I wonder why he picked this especially? There are also a pair of nice, shiny, black shoes. All the sizes are right...of course they are. I roll my eyes, it's kind of insane how much he knows about me... I don't even know his freaking birthday! I let out a small sigh, hanging up the clothes so they stay unwrinkled.

 

It's Sunday night, I'm laying in bed, unable to sleep due to nerves. My phone chimes and I sigh, rolling over to check it.

 

**From: Levi**

**Brat, don't forget. 7 AM SHARP.**

  
Ugh, what kind of person gets up that early regularly... I type out a quick and sassy response.

  
**7:30? Got it**

 

  
**From: Levi**

**Don't fucking test me, brat. You're still in trouble.**

**I bet you'll look good in your suit.**

 

  
I blush involuntarily, picturing his fiery gaze on me as I see him.

  
**I bet you'll look good wearing whatever you wear. As usual. With that body...**

 

  
**From: Levi**

**I'd like to have this body against your body right now.**

 

 

  
**We won't need the clothes for that**

 

I respond, smirking to myself.

  
**From: Levi**

**Behave yourself... and fucking go to sleep, you have to be up in five hours.**

He's right, shit...

  
**Yes sir. Goodnight.**

 

  
**From: Levi**

**Ugh...you're killing me. Goodnight, my Eren.**

 

  
I can't help the wide smile forming on my face. 'My Eren'. Why do I have such a twinge of pride at that? I set my alarm for my phone, finally feeling relaxed enough to drift off to sleep...

 

 

  
Shit shit shit, I may have hit the snooze button one too many times. I rush in the shower, apply my deodorant and spray simultaneously, speed dress, and comb my hair so it looks...decent. Ish. i race to the door, grabbing my phone and keys. As I step out, there's a furious looking Levi leaning against a black car. Not his car, but a company car I'm assuming. I glance at my phone, I'm only 15 minutes late... I take a deep breath, walking to join Levi. I try a smile, but am shot down with a glare.

"Get the fuck in." He mumbles with an eye roll. I sit quietly, fidgeting my hands. Levi stares at me, looking over my body. "You had one job, be out here on time."

"I wasn't that late..." I say quietly.

"Anyway. You look good." I feel my cheeks tint red, staring into Levi's eyes. "No funny business today, not until I say so, at least." He tells me with a smirk. I bite my lip, giving him my best shy smile.

"Of course, sir." I say softly, enjoying watching him become slightly flustered. He leans forward, grabbing my chin.

"You look completely fuckable right now." He whispers, eyes blazing. "If we didn't have work, and weren't already 15 minutes late, I'd wreck you." He tells me, glaring and letting go of my chin. "That reminds me, you're staying over tonight."

"Oh am I?" I ask sassily, without thinking. Levi narrows those eyes at me.

"Yes, you are. Keep it up, I'll add to your punishment you're already receiving." I blush bright red.

"W-what do you have planned?" I stutter out, my mind racing. He lets out a deep chuckle.

"Oh you'll see, Eren." With those not-so-reassuring words, we pull up to the building.

 

 

 

  
I let out a sigh as I tap my pen impatiently on the desk. Who knew being a secretary could be so boring? I've answered a bunch of phone calls, none of which Levi wanted to take. I've made copies of documents, sent some emails, and faxed some things. All that 'exciting' work, and it's just now getting to lunchtime. My phone rings and I answer it with the usual greeting.

"Eren, come in here. Put up the sign that the office is closed for lunch." I do as I'm told, entering Levi's large office shyly. It's large, decorated in dark colors, and clean as hell. Shocker, I know. I spot him sitting behind his desk in a black chair, reading over some papers. I make my way to a large seat and sit, waiting quietly. "No, over here." He says without looking up. I make my way to his chair and he points to the floor. I furrow my brow, confused. He glances up at me. "On your knees, brat." I hesitate, but do as I'm told, staring up at Levi. "You faxed two papers to the wrong places. You're lucky there wasn't any confidential information in those." Levi tells me, glaring slightly. I blush, embarrassed I screwed something up already.

"I-I'm sorry Levi...I guess I wasn't paying attention." I mumble in apology, staring at the ground.

"Don't say you're sorry. Show me. Make it up to me." I blush deeper, glancing at him. He has his arms crossed, staring down at me expectantly. Does he want...me to suck him off? I go through the scenarios in my head, and come to the conclusion that that must be what he wants. I move my fumbling hands to his button and zipper, undoing them. Levi lifts his hips, helping me move his pants and boxers enough to remove his erection. How long has he been thinking about this to already be hard? He probably had this planned for a while. "Under the desk." He commands me, waiting for me to move before moving closer as well. I begin by licking his member's length, then taking it in my mouth partially. I suck lightly, bobbing my head. Levi starts to moan softly, telling me I'm doing a good job. Suddenly, the door to the office slams open. I halt, my heart beating fast at being found out.

"Did you seriously hire that kid to be your secretary Levi?" Erwin's annoyed voice booms.

"So what?" Levi responds cooly. Too cooly, for someone who was just having his dick sucked. That gives me an idea...an awful and horrible and stupid idea. I lick the tip of Levi's erection, then continuing when he gives no response.

"So what? He seems way too suspicious of us both. You can't have him in the workplace." I get a kick to the side as I suck harder and deeper. I can see Levi biting his lip to contain sounds. Fuck that's hot...

"He's not, he's too stupid to be like that." Emphasis on the word stupid, clearly for my behalf. I caress his balls with one hand, amused by the jump it causes. "Can we discuss this later? I'm going to lunch." With a huff, Erwin agrees, storming out and slamming the door. I suck harder and deeper, Levi no longer containing his moans. "Mm...fuck- fucking brat." He manages to get out, looking utterly fucked. It's hot...so hot that I'm starting to sport half an erection myself. He grabs my hair, forcing me deeper onto his cock, so much so that I gag slightly. With that, Levi comes down my throat with a groan. After I swallow it all, he grabs my hair and drags me out from the desk. "You just couldn't fucking resist, could you?" It's almost an amused glance he gives me.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry...because that was hot as hell." I tell him, palming myself through my pants. He grabs my wrist harshly, removing it.

"Oh no, brat. You don't get to enjoy yourself after that performance." He tells me with a sinister look. I let out a whine, which Levi ignores.

"Levi...please?" I give him my best puppy dog face, hoping he'll take pity on me.

 

"You know, I was going to wait to start the punishment until after work but, fuck it." Levi mumbles, yanking me up. "Pants off, boxers too." Levi tells me. I glance at the door nervously. "Did I stutter?" He growls out, enough to make me instantly obey. After my pants are off, Levi shoves me so I'm bent over the desk. From a drawer he pulls a bottle of lube, which he coats two fingers in. I moan as I feel them enter me, needing more. "This isn't for your enjoyment, Eren." Levi tells me, grabbing something else from the desk. His fingers are removed, which makes me whine. That is, until I feel some foreign object entering me. What the hell? I shoot a questioning glance back at Levi, who has a stoic expression on his face. Grabbing my hair, he yanks me to standing.

"W-what did you put in me?" I ask with a deep blush. Levi holds up something small, it looks like...a remote? Or controller of some sort. He flicks the switch up one notch and I instantly moan as I feel vibrations coming from inside me.

"A vibrator, brat." He whispers in my ear, those dark eyes staring at me with lust. I shiver at the feeling, my cock even harder if possible. Levi turns up the power, sending harsher tingles through my body as I start panting and whining for more. "Oh no, this is a punishment remember? Now, put on your clothes, Eren." Does he mean...I have to work like this?? I reluctantly slip on my boxers and pants, moaning as Levi increases another level.

"F-fuck Levi..." I moan as I lean against the desk for support.

"We're going for lunch. Good luck hiding that hard-on." Levi smirks, clicking off the vibrator inside me. I take deep breaths, following Levi as he exits the office. He stops suddenly, turning to face me with an evil look in his eyes. "And Eren," He grabs my erection, caressing it through the fabric of my clothes. I let out a soft moan/whine. "Don't you dare cum." He whispers, challenge obvious in his voice. He continues on his way, I take a deep breath and follow. Once we reach the elevator, I'm starting to relax a little. We get in, pressing down to head to the lobby. It stops on a lower floor, and none other than Erwin Smith gets in. My eyes widen, trying to maintain composure. And then Levi starts up the vibrator again. I take a sharp inhale as I try to adjust.

 

"Levi. Eren." He greets coldly, with a quick glare to Levi. Levi returns it in full.

"Eyebrows." Levi mumbles.

"How has work been going so far, Eren?" Erwin asks, not looking at me. Thank god...

"It's been okay, first days are always- rough." My voice cracks on the last word as Levi turns up the intensity at least by two. Erwin shoots me a questioning glance, clearly skeptical. "S-sorry." I mumble, blushing.

"We're just on our way to grab lunch." Levi interjects, giving me a smirk. Erwin nods.

"Have you finished the paperwork I requested?"

"Yes, jesus. I always finish my fucking work." Levi says grumpily. Erwin gives him a scolding glare, which Levi ignores. The elevator finally opens, and I'm thanking any gods that exist, because Levi has kicked it up even higher. I can feel the vibrator nudging softly against my prostate, and my erection is leaking inside my boxers. I'm having trouble controlling my breathing, pants escaping me as we make our way out of the building. Levi turns it down for a bit, noticing my difficulty. "We're walking to a cafe. I hope you don't mind." Levi says with a side glance and smirk. I say nothing, focusing on staying calm while every step nudges the toy against my sensitive spot. Abruptly it's turned on to a much higher vibration and I whimper as I jump. "Didn't I ask you something?" Levi asks with a warning glance.

 

"N-no I d-don't mind." I pant out, eyes pleading with him.

"Not yet." He says soothingly, rubbing circles in my back as we walk. We arrive at the cafe, Levi's turned the vibrations off for the time being. We head to the hostess before running into a familiar blonde.

"A-armin! What are you doing here?" I ask with wide eyes. Levi looks absolutely evil right now, and I can see the glint in his eyes.

"Oh, Eren! Levi, I was just grabbing some lunch to go." Armin says, smiling politely.

"We're eating in, why don't you join us?" Levi offers with a smirk. Fucking prick...

"Oh, I'm sure Armin has things to do..." I say, laughing. Levi turns on the vibrator, lowest level.

"Not really, I don't have a meeting with Erwin until after lunchtime. I could join you guys, get to know Levi a little more." Armin says, eyeing me skeptically. This is the worst person I could've run into...he sees everything.

"Great, let's get a table." Levi says, increasing the power again. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and focusing. On the walk to the table, Levi is merciless. Increasing it two more times, enough to make me desperate. We sit, Levi and I on one side of the booth, and Armin on the other.

"Are you okay, Eren? You're breathing really heavily." Armin asks with a skeptical face, glancing at Levi who sits with an expressionless face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little hot for some reason." I say, trying my best to fake a smile.

"If you say so... So Levi, I noticed you and Erwin are very close. Where'd you two meet?" Vibrations increase.

"In short, he needed my expertise. I lived in a shady place, where a lot of shady things happened. Then eyebrows pleaded with me to go into business. He gained my trust, and I his."

"Wow, that's pretty interesting!" Armin says excitedly.

"And what about you and Eren? How'd you two meet?" Levi asks, placing a hand on my thigh. Vibrations increase.

"Oh, we've known each other practically forever. Eren's um...father," Armin says, shooting me a cautious glance. "Was a doctor, a really good one... He took care of my grandfather when he was ill. Eren and I were childhood friends, along with Mikasa." Armin looks me over, no doubt checking if the mention of my father disrupted me at all. Sorry Armin, I have other things on my mind. "I'll be right back, restroom." Armin says politely. As soon as he leaves, Levi turns up the vibrations once again.

"Almost to full power, Eren." He whispers in my ear, his hand caressing my thigh.

"Mm- Levi...please. I can't take much more." I plead with deep breaths in his ear.

"Oh no?" Levi's hand grabs my leaking erection, and I gasp, covering my mouth to muffle the moans. With a click, the vibrator is up to max and I'm whimpering. "Remember Eren, how you disobeyed me? How you went behind my back? You wanted to be punished, didn't you." I moan, unable to control myself any longer.

"Please..." I whine. "Please sir..." Click, the vibrator stops all its' movements. I let out a frustrated sigh as Levi's hand is gone as well.

 

"We'll play more later." He whispers in my ear as Armin returns. The rest of lunch is normal, we order food and eat it. Polite conversation is had, surprising, knowing Levi. My body starts to rest, no longer being tormented. We say our goodbyes, I tell Armin I won't be home tonight. Levi and I resume our walk back to the building in a comfortable silence. Once we reach the building, I'm told to sit at my desk and resume my work. There's not much work to be done, however. So I sit there at my desk, trying to keep my thoughts calm. The phone rings.

"Levi Ackerman's office, can I take a message?" I answer, the typical prompt I was given to use. I feel the vibrator inside me come to life and have to control my gasp.

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Levi's sexy voice coos over the phone.

"I-I'm fine." I mumble, blushing as the power increases dramatically. "Levi...please." I whine quietly.

"Three hours left. If you can last, I'll reward you." Then he hangs up.

"Son of a bitch." I breathe out, resting my head on the desk.

  
The next two hours go by slowly, very slowly. The intensity has slowly been kicked up, and I can feel my body pleading for release. The phone rings.

"Levi Ackerman's office, can I tak-"

"Come into my office, take some papers, and deliver them upstairs to Erwin." Click. I bang my head against the desk a few times, take some deep breaths and waltz into Levi's office with a stoic expression. Levi doesn't even look up, just holds out a folder for me to take. I snatch it out of his hands, glaring annoyedly and stalking out.

 

"Fucking asshole shorty..." I'm mumbling under my breath as I bump into Hange. She eyes me skeptically. I can feel my face bright red. Then, it occurs to me that I forgot to ask what floor Erwin is on...I don't remember from last time. "U-um Hange, can you tell me which floor Erwin is on? I need to deliver these." I ask shyly, a little preoccupied with my body's current state. She smiles brightly.

"Of course! I'll escort you." Just on the way to the elevator, we've covered about five topics. At least it's a welcome distraction, Levi's remote has to be on the highest setting by now. "So Eren, how has your first day been?"

"It's been...interesting." I mumble. She cackles before a voice in the elevator startles me.

"Speak your name please." Erwin's voice says.

"Hangeeee!" She sings. "Oh, and Eren!" I think I hear him sigh before allowing the elevator to rise up. The doors open and immediately Hange starts talking.

"Hange listen, I'm very busy." Erwin say with a small smile, rubbing his forehead. I walk up and place the folder on his desk, backing away quickly. He glances at it, then me, before opening it up. "Did you read any of this?" I shake my head no, not quite trusting my voice. "I'm assuming Levi had you deliver this?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Lay off the poor kid, Erwin! I think he's terrified of you." Hange slaps me on the back and I bite my lip, too many feelings running through my body.

"He should be." Erwin says with a chuckle. "Say Eren, you don't look so well. Are you feeling alright?" He asks me, staring skeptically. I nod.

"If there's nothing else, I'll just be heading back down." I say with a smile, turning to leave.

"Eren." His voice stops me. "If I find out you read any of this, there will be consequences." His comment catches me off guard.

"Sir, the thought never even occurred to me." I say honestly, staring at him with a confused expression. Erwin stares for a moment before seeming satisfied.

"Very well. Be on your way." I practically run to the elevator, hoping Hange doesn't follow. She doesn't, and I'm back to Levi's office before I know it. I walk in without knocking, slamming the door shut behind me.

 

  
"Ah, welcome back." Levi says with a sinister smile. I roll my eyes at him. "Struggling? Having a hard time?" He chuckles at his own pun, I deepen my glare, arms crossed. He cocks his head to the side. "What's with the silent treatment, Eren? Too hard for you?" I feel my lip tremble as the overwhelming sensations take a toll on my body. Everything is sensitive, tingling...

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Present day:**

 

 

  
I wake with a foggy head, my eyes blinking open slowly. Where am I? What's going on... I remember the argument with Levi, about the suit. That son of a bitch...he drugged me. I feel a new bout of anger as I glance down, dressed in his outfit. I look around, the comfy bed beneath me feeling familiar. My eyes widen with fear and panic; I had planned to get away before being dragged back here. I'm in Levi's place, the same place where we've been together too many times to count. The place with the happy times, and the horribly sad times... I shake my head. What am I going to do? I have to get out. I'm not tied down, I can leave. There's no one in here. I move to stand and feel something around my ankle. What is this? I groan in annoyance, is this a fucking ankle monitor??

Enraged, I practically run to the door, finding it unlocked. I head straight for the elevator, pausing only when I hear his voice.

"Did you really think I'd let you just walk out? Do you have any fucking idea how hard I've worked to get you back?!" Levi says, standing and walking towards me, yelling the last part. "I kept your room ready, I saved you from living on the streets, and this attitude is how I'm repaid?"

 

"Nothing you do will EVER bring her back!" I scream at him, the anger has been building up for so long. He pauses, eyes wide with confusion, then something else...sadness? The tension builds, neither of us looking away.

"Eren... We've discussed this. It wasn't my fault." He sounds so hurt, so genuine. But it's lies. All of it.

"What happens if I walk out that door." I say with no emotion.

"What?"

"When I walk out that door, what happens?" I growl out, anger consuming my entire being. There's a pause.

"You get shocked. Then bodyguards come in and lock you in your room." I let out a disbelieving sigh.

"Jesus christ Levi, you can't keep me caged like a fucking maniac!"

"Well you're acting like one! You're acting like that shitty brat who fights, who doesn't give a shit about anyone else."

"I don't give a shit about anyone. Not anymore." I laugh out, running a hand through my hair.

"Really? You don't care about Armin anymore? He's been devastated Eren." I flinch at the mention of Armin. I didn't think about him...I didn't think about the one person I had left. I only thought about myself, and what I had lost.

"What did you tell him?" I whisper, now looking at the ground.

"The truth. That you ran away."

"Ha. The truth. The whole truth, or you and fucking eyebrows' versions of the truth?!" I'm yelling again, tears stinging my eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what you THINK is the truth? Since you obviously have your fucking mind set." Levi says with venom, arms crossed.

"The truth is that you helped plan the murder of my sister! I still don't know why, but I'm going to fucking ruin you, Levi Ackerman. Even if I die doing it." I get close and whisper this in his face, my voice full of raw emotions. I storm back to my room, slamming the door shut and pacing back and forth. Deep breaths Eren, you only just insulted and threatened the man who owns you. And is holding you captive basically. Fuck... "I'm a fucking moron." I whisper to myself, sitting on the bed and placing my head in my hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Levi's POV:**

He didn't hit me, but he might as well have. How does he know I was involved? How does he know... I'm racking my brain, trying to understand it. I didn't make the decision, it wasn't my call. But...I didn't stop it. And that makes me just as guilty.

"Fucking hell!" I curse out, collapsing on the couch. This entire day has been a shitfest. I need to come up with a plan. He's right, I can't keep him caged here forever. I'll need to talk to Hange, and Erwin... Ugh, fucking eyebrows is going to throw a shit fit. I'm lucky he's let Eren live this long, but he knows what Eren means to me. After what happened with...them...Erwin will never hurt him. He owes me too fucking much.

  
After a few hours, I knock on Eren's door, having heard no noise. I get no response, but open it anyway.

"I know you're pissed, but I brought food." I mumble, noticing the glare planted on the brat's face.

"It's probably poisoned." I roll my eyes and growl.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have fucking killed you by now, petulant brat." I tell him as I slam the tray on the endtable. "Like it or not, I'm not letting you go. We'll work past our issues and you'll learn to love me again. That's how the story goes. So get the fuck over it." I leave the food and walk out, closing the door. "Fucking poisoned, goddamn brat." I mumble, double checking the locks on everything. I head to my room to shower and relax, fully trusting Eren not to test my honesty about the security. It's all true, he'll get a paralyzing shock, then be dragged to his room by security. Of course the shock only lasts for about twenty seconds or so. I wouldn't damage him, he's too precious.

I'm willing to bet that I won't sleep tonight. I keep replaying the scene in my head, the choices made, the mistakes... If I had known the consequences, I never would have gone along with it. I still don't know how much Eren knows, so I have to be careful. My cellphone rings and I answer.

"It's late Hange, is this important?"

"Of course it is! Erwin has requested you come to his office, or he said he'll come to you, tomorrow morning. I haven't told him about...well you know. That's all on you shorty, he's going to be angry as a cat in a bath."

"I thought that simile was only used for me." I mumble, ignoring her cackle in response.

"Anyway, I also have news on the Arlerts. Armin's grandfather isn't doing well, on his deathbed practically, poor thing. This shouldn't impact the companies at all, other than a brief grieving period."

"Can't all this business wait till morning?" I groan, rubbing my forehead.

"I just- well I thought..."

"Thought what."

"It might be beneficial for Armin to...I don't know, have a friend back?" Hange suggests. I think on it for a moment.

"Yes. I get it. I'm working on it. Goodnight." I hang up and fall back onto my bed.

 

  
Why can't things be easy for once?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ 
> 
> I have returned, kind of. Let me know what you think, I know it switches POV and past/present a bit. If you're confused about anything, just ask. Also, more will be explained about Mikasa's death and all that. I just wanted to introduce to you guys some of the reason that Eren left in the first place so...yea. It's like 1 am. I'm going to sleep. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Signs and behaviors of abusive relationships. If you're triggered or easily affected by such things, please refrain from reading.

 

  
**Present day:**

**Eren's POV:**

 

  
It's been three days, I've stayed in my room the entire time. But something occurred to me, I'm never going to get out of here like this. I have to do something I don't want to do... I have to make Levi believe I'll stay. Step one is seeming not hostile. I open my bedroom door carefully, glancing around the living room. I don't see anyone or anything, so I step out. I walk towards the kitchen, getting myself a glass of water. Looking around, I see that not much has changed. Except, maybe, being more tidy without my presence here. I never was the cleanest person to live with. There's no sign of Levi here, so I cautiously open his bedroom door. Nothing. Strange...maybe he went out. Maybe he finally went to work? I mean, how long can he stay home. Erwin must be having a shit fit. I decide to sit and wait in the living area, turning on a movie to calm my nerves.

Jeez...how long has it been since I've just sat down and watched a movie? This feels so weird... At some point, I must have dozed off. I wake to the sound of keys and the door opening. I suck in a deep breath, calming my nerves. Levi's face looks shocked at seeing me on the couch, his eyes widened slightly.

"Eren, are you okay?" He asks cautiously. I nod slowly, my eyes not leaving his.

"Where were you?"

"Working." He says curtly, too short of an answer.

"Is something wrong?" I question, staring skeptically. I can tell the answer is yes right away.

"When I tell you this, I need you to not react. Just stay calm and listen." I nod slowly again, waiting. "Armin's grandfather is very sick. He won't make it past the weekend." My eyes widen and I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Armin...his grandfather is the only person he has left. "That being said, I think you need to visit them." That sentence shocks me.

  
"You...you'll let me see them?" I ask very skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't trust you yet. I don't think you trust me. I think you're playing me, even now. But, Armin needs you. I'm not so heartless..." He whispers the last part, looking sad. Then it's replaced by his blank expression. "Now listen up, we need to go over the rules." Fucking rules...are you kidding me? "Remember that our relationship is to be kept secret. That means anything involving Erwin, Hange, or I is also secret. Confidential. Got it?" I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Yes Levi. These rules are common sense. Believe me, I wish I could run and tell Armin everything but I'm not that stupid."

"You're pretty fucking stupid, actually." He snaps back, obviously irritated. "You can tell Armin you left and ran away because of Mikasa's death. Nothing more. If he presses the issue, tell him it's a sensitive topic. You're going to have a wire, I'll be listening to your entire conversation. So watch yourself." Telling me what to do, telling me what to say, this is just like before... I have no freedom, no privacy... But there's nothing I can do about it for now. I'll have to bide my time.

"Fine." Levi stares at me skeptically.

 

"Fine?" I nod, crossing my arms. "Now I know you're playing me. You're being way too calm about this." I say nothing, watching the TV. Levi takes off his jacket, folding it neatly on the table. Then he walks over to me, pushing my shoulders down so I'm laying on the couch. He creeps over me, eyes boring into mine. I try to control my breathing, but it's difficult to pretend to be normal and keep my resolve the same. It's so easy to slip back into the past... A hand makes its' way up my hip and side, stopping to grip my chin. "You can't fool someone like me, Eren. I invented the game, you're nothing but a player." He leans forward to kiss my neck softly. Shit... "So let's see, how far will this facade go?" Levi bites my neck softly, then harder. "Will your pride let me fuck you?" He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my body. He pulls back to give me a curious glance. "If you say no, fine. But if you say yes I'm not stopping." Ugh...why does he do this? This is a test. It's definitely a test. My brain is rapidly searching for an answer, Levi isn't helping with what his hands are up to...

"Ah!" I cry out as Levi's hand moves into my shirt to pinch a nipple harshly.

"You know I'm not a fucking patient man." He growls. I whimper as he moves his hand down, towards my hardening member.

"Yes! Okay, yes." I whimper as desire courses through me, my brain giving up and letting my body win. He raises an eyebrow, skeptical as ever. "What?" I ask, nearly panting. He shrugs before getting up, then lifts me over his shoulder. "Ah! Levi what are you doing?" He kicks open his bedroom door, tossing me onto the bed.

 

"You said yes. Did you think that means you get off easily?" Levi says, his eyes taking on a dark glint that makes me shudder. He smirks, shutting his door and rummaging through a drawer. Shit...what did I get myself into? He pulls out a vibrator, some rope, and a cock ring.

"L-Levi, can't we just fuck normally? Why do you have to use those?" I whimper backing away to the headboard as he approaches me with a feral look in his eyes.

  
"Why?" He crawls towards me on the bed, looking like a wolf ready to devour his prey. Fuck... "You think after everything that you've done, saying 'yes' one time will fix it all?"

"N-no...that's not what I-"

"Oh I know what you meant, Eren. You meant, 'I don't want to have to pay for the things I've done', right?" I shake my head no, my voice no longer working as I feel a mix of fear, and excitement. "Strip." Levi says, sitting back and watching me. I hesitate, avoiding eye contact. He lets out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it." He moves over me, sitting me up and removing my t-shirt. As he kisses and sucks on my neck, his hands travel down to pull off my sweatpants and boxers. He grabs the cock ring, slipping it on my half-hard erection. "You get excited so quickly Eren, I almost wouldn't have been able to use this." He tells me with a smirk. I blush deep shades of red. "Hands." He tells me and I reluctantly comply. He takes the rope, tying it expertly around my wrists. Then he flips me over so I'm facing the bed, and ties the rope to the headboard. I feel his clothed front brush against my exposed backside, his cock already hard. "You know, I don't think I can wait, Eren." He says with a dark chuckle.

  
Suddenly I feel his hot tongue circling my entrance and I gasp, not expecting it. I moan as he pushes his tongue in, then replaces it with a finger. After stretching me a bit, I feel the soft vibrations against me and gasp as he pushes in the vibrator.

"I-I thought you couldn't wait..." I gasp out, choking back a moan.

"I just remembered, I have a phone call to make." Levi tells me with a dark chuckle. He turns up the intensity of the vibrator before walking out of the room. I whimper at the feeling, wanting to release so badly... Why is he so cruel to me? Then again, I already know the answer to that.

 

 

 

 

  
**Flashback:**

  
I sigh as I put down the last of the boxes, glancing around the huge room. "I can't believe I'm actually fucking moving in." I mumble to myself. It's been three months since I started working for Levi and Erwin. Since then, Levi has done nothing but pester me about moving out of Armin's place. Surprisingly, Armin took it fairly well. I guess to the world, we really do seem like a normal couple...

"Hey, brat, why is all your shit in this room?" I shoot him a puzzled glance.

"I thought this was my room..?" I ask cautiously. He rolls his eyes.

"Idiot. You're sleeping in my room. How else can I fuck you into oblivion every night?" With that he grabs several boxes and hauls them to his room.

"E-every night?" I mumble to myself, wondering what I got myself into.

 

  
_Two weeks later:_

 

"Eren! Why the hell are your clothes everywhere?" Levi yells angrily, kicking my discarded clothes at me.

"Oh...I-I meant to pick them up. Give me a second." I mumble as I attempt to finish up a text to Armin. Levi storms over, grabbing my phone and throwing it against the wall. "Levi! What the hell?" I ask with wide eyes. Levi grabs me by the shirt and shoves me against the wall.

"You have five minutes to clean this fucking room up Eren." He throws me down, storming out of the room and slamming the door. What...the hell... He's usually angry but...since when did he get so easily irritated and extra violent? I do my best to get everything put away and organized before he comes back into the room, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "This is the best you can do in five minutes?" He asks.

"I tried my best..." I say quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Who were you texting before I took your phone?"

"You mean before you smashed my phone to pieces...I was texting Armin." He glares at me, chugging his whiskey down.

 

"I highly recommend you don't get smart with me Eren. I'm not in the fucking mood. What does he want?"

"He was confirming our group hangout tomorrow night, like we do every Saturday... Why are you so angry?" I ask carefully.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD HANGOUT WITH THEM?" Levi suddenly yells at me, throwing his glass against the wall so it shatters. My eyes widen with fear.

"Y-you did last week..." I say quietly. He lets out a dark chuckle before walking up and slapping me hard across the face. I cry out, holding my cheek. He stalks towards me, grabbing my throat and shoving me against the wall.

  
"Listen carefully. I own you. You ask me anytime you want to see someone, talk to someone, fuck...you better not even THINK about anyone without my goddamn permission. Don't assume, my temper can change just like that." He snaps his fingers, making me flinch. His grip on my neck tightens slightly. "Watch yourself, brat. I've been nice so far. It won't last forever." He growls in my ear. "Clean this fucking mess up." He yells as he storms out of the room, and out the door with a slam. I sink to the floor as tears roll down my face. What happened...what did I do? I've been so good...I thought... I sob as I clean up the shattered glass, slicing one of my fingers open. I clean up my broken phone, scrub the floor and ceiling, and make sure everything is spotless. After that, I take a long, thorough shower. For the first real time in our 'relationship', I feel afraid... Afraid of Levi. Afraid of what he can and will do. At some point I doze off, my face still stinging from pain.

 

 

 

"Eren, Eren wake up." I wake up groggily to Levi's face. Involuntarily, I flinch, avoiding eye contact. "Shh...it's alright. I know we had a fight. But I think you understand better what I want now, right?" He says, pulling me into his embrace. I stay stiff, nervous to get comfortable in his grasp. "Anyway, I got you a new phone. Same number, but a newer model." I sit up slowly, glancing at the phone and then him. Is there a catch? He sighs. "Eren. If this is going to go well for us, you need to learn to move on. Check it out, I already put in your contacts and downloaded some amusing apps. You punks like that shit, right?" He says with a smirk. I have a small smile, taking the new phone and scrolling through it. I blush as I see the background picture, a smiling selfie with Levi and I.

"Thank you Levi...it's very nice." I say softly, glancing up at him shyly. He pulls me into a kiss, a soft and tender one.

"Go get ready."

"Hm? For what?" I ask, giving him a curious glance.

"You're going out with your friends, right? Be home by midnight." He says before getting up and heading to the shower. "Aren't you going to take a shower?" He asks with a devilish smirk. I jump up much too eagerly, following him in.

 

 

  
I adjust the collar of my shirt glancing in the mirror. Oh...shit. There's a visible bruise on my cheek, how the fuck am I supposed to explain that? I know he was just angry... He was having a bad day. Levi walks up behind me, seeing my worried look.

"Don't worry about it. If they ask just say something hit your face." He says nonchalantly. I glare at him angrily.

"Yeah. That's believable." I storm off, getting my shoes on and getting ready to leave.

"What, you're mad now?" He says crossing his arms. I let out a sigh and put on a fake smile. If he thinks I'm mad he'll never let me go tonight.

"Nope, I'm not. I'm fine." His silver eyes narrow at me.

"Remember, midnight."

"Yes sir." I say with a hint of sarcasm. I take a deep breath as soon as I leave, I need to relax tonight. That's for sure. "On my way Armin." I say as soon as he picks up the phone.

 

"Let's get wasted."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating, now there's more insight into Levi's issues. 
> 
> (I did say this is dark so...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to BDSM type of lifestyle, just a warning.

**Flashback:**

 

  
"Eren, Eren! I think you've had enough." Armin tells me, stealing the shot from my hand.

"What? N-no. Arm you're no fun." I slur, reaching for it and failing. Jean stumbles over to me, handing me my phone.

"This fucking thing keeps going off, Jaeger." I glance at the time. 12:45 AM. Oh shit. Well, I'm already late, who cares if it's a bit longer? I convince Armin to chug a few beers, enjoying goofing off with him and the guys. Marco, Jean's boyfriend, attempts to stop him from drinking. We have a history of making it a contest to see who can get more drunk. Usually, I win. My phone buzzes again, indicating a whopping 15 missed calls. My fairly inebriated self couldn't care less though. I shut it off, shoving it into my pocket and dancing with the now tipsy Armin. We decided Sasha was the sober one tonight, in exchange she can order as much food as she wants.

"E-Eren, isn't Levi mad? He keeps calling the-the bar." Armin stutters, leaning his head on my shoulder. I laugh loudly.

"Probably, but who gives a fuck?"

 

"You should, you fucking brat. Let's go." I hear a sinister and pissed off voice say from behind me. Armin glances with wide and concerned eyes. I giggle.

"Levii, so nice of you to come here. I guess I'm a little passed curfew- like I'm a kid again." I laugh as I keep my back turned to him.

"You're fucking wasted, let's go. You need water and sleep. I'll deal with you tomorrow." Levi says, grabbing my arm and helping me walk out of the bar.

"Bye Arminn!" I yell, waving and giggling. I hear Levi let out a loud sigh. "You're surprisingly calm, Mr. Grumps. Don't cha wanna hit me? Or somethin?" I slur out as I'm put into the car. He climbs into the drivers seat, slamming the door angrily.

"You have NO fucking idea how pissed I am, Eren. Don't push me. Where the fuck is your phone?" I reach into my pocket, handing it to him.

"It wouldn't stop ringing." I say with a laugh, biting my lip. Levi thrusts a water bottle into my hands.

"If you puke in my fucking car, I'll kill you. When we get home you're in so much trouble." I shudder at his threat, knowing full well that I brought this onto myself. I drink a decent amount of water. Luckily, I tend not to puke when I drink like this. Otherwise I'd kill myself if I vomited in a damn Lamborghini. By the time we approach home, I'm starting to sober up. I doze off, being startled awake when Levi slams his door. Fuck, shit, damn...he's so going to kill me. I climb out, stumbling a bit still.

 

  
"Lucky you, you're sobering up for the fun stuff." Levi says with malice, dragging me into the bedroom. "Shower, ten minutes." He says, unbuttoning the cuffs on his dress shirt. I scurry to shower off the disgusting feel and smell of the bar, my heart beating rapidly. Why was I so stupid? I know how he is, and he told me midnight...but...I'm not a kid. I shouldn't have to have a curfew. It's not like I was doing anything dangerous, or even flirting with anyone. Fuck... I bang my head against the wall, letting the hot water soothe my stressed body. Levi opens the door, giving me a warning glance. "Don't bother getting dressed." He tells me curtly. I blush a deep shade of red. After I dry off, I wrap the towel around my waist. I take a deep breath, entering the bedroom. Levi sits on a chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He's shirtless, those eyes of his dark and menacing. But...what a delicious sight it is. His muscles are enticing as ever...

 

  
"I figured, I saw you drunk. Do you want to see me drunk, Eren?" There's a dark atmosphere surrounding the room right now. He chugs his glass of whiskey, filling it again.

"N-no..." I say shyly. I have a feeling Levi isn't a giggly drunk like me...

"Why not? Scared?" He asks as he chugs another glass. "Let me ask you something. You've seen every room in here, right?" Levi motions around him. I nod. "Wrong. There's something I didn't show you. I don't think you'll like it." He says, drinking some more before slamming his glass down. I jump, eyes wide with fear. He stands, motioning for me to follow him. We reach a door I've never really noticed before and he unlocks it, pushing me inside. I gasp.

 

  
Am I in some sort of fucked up porn video? I knew Levi's tastes were dark but...this dark? There are whips, canes, paddles, drawers full of insane objects I don't recognize... Chains and ropes... I hear the door slam.

"L-Levi...what is this..?" He laughs darkly.

"This is what happens when you don't listen Eren. This is how I break you." He's suddenly behind me, his voice low and angry.

"C-can we talk about this instead?" I ask, panicking just a bit. I've never done anything with this...I don't know what it entails. I'm terrified... Levi grabs my arm, dragging me over closer to the objects littering the walls.

"Do you see these?" He motions to the paddles, canes, and whips. "These are to hurt you. These are for when you've really crossed the line, directly disobeying my orders." I'm pretty sure I couldn't be any paler than I am right now... He pulls me to another wall. "These," he motions to the various toys, "are for your pleasure. I enjoy a mix of pain and pleasure personally, we'll figure out what works best for you." I'm whipped around to stare into Levi's eyes, which are still fuming with anger. "I own you. You're mine, and you'll fucking do as I say. And if I have to hurt you to make that clear, then I will. "

"N-no it's clear...it's clear I promise.." I whimper out. He shakes his head.

 

"You're not getting out of this. But since you didn't hit on anyone or puke on me, I'll take it easy on you." Levi glances at his phone. "Let's see, it's 3AM now. So I'm calling it three hours late." He motions to a bench. I give him a blank stare. "Fucking bend over it Eren." He tells me with an irritated tone. He moves over to the shelf, grabbing a fairly thin cane. Shit... "If you don't listen now, I'll make it worse." I scurry to the bench, bending over it so my ass is exposed to him. My head is racing with fear, anticipation, dread... "Three hours late, so let's say one for every half hour." Levi decides, tapping the cane in his hand and walking towards me. "So how many is that Eren?"

"U-um... Six..." I say with the tiny voice I can manage.

"Good boy. You have basic math skills. Now since it's your first time, I'll count for you. Stay still, and don't even think about going anywhere. Once it's over, I hope you'll be better about being on time." I whimper as I feel him close. He pulls back and THWACK! I cry out, not expecting it to sting so much. "One." The tone in his voice is so menacing...I've never heard him like this. Is this the true Levi?

"Fuck!" I cry out again, breathing fast.

"Two." This bastard...managed to hit the exact same spot. He must have practice. I shudder thinking about that. I grip on tightly to the bench, trying to hold in my pained cry. "Three. You know you're doing better than I thought. Did you know, Eren," THWACK. "Four, that some people find this to be a turn-on? How are you feeling? Five."

"Ah! Shit..." I pant out, my backside feeling like it's on fire.

 

"Don't feel like talking? That's fine we can talk after. Oh, and Six." The last one was the hardest yet, no doubt on purpose. I feel tears stinging my eyes, but overall I think I did okay... "Now I'm going to fuck you, which will be fun. For me. "

"W-what?" I ask, turning with wide eyes to see Levi unbuttoning his pants.

"Don't move. You can scream though, if you feel like it. This will probably hurt." Who is this person? This dark, fucked up being? He's not the Levi I know. He's someone different...someone darker. I see him come in front of me. "Suck." I hesitate but do as I'm told, wrapping my mouth around his erection. If I don't there's a good chance he'd fuck me without any lubrication so...no thanks. "Ah...that's good Eren." He moves to behind me, grabbing onto my ass firmly.

"Ah! Fuck..." I cry out as he squeezes where I was just caned. He pushes his length into me in one thrust, letting out a moan. I let out a pained hiss, his hips rubbing against what I'm sure are welts. Levi starts a brutal pace, one obviously meant for only him to find pleasure. I let out a sob as his hands grip onto my sore skin, merciless as always.

"Fuck, Eren..." Levi groans. "You keep tightening around me." His moans are sexy as ever, somehow I even start to get hard. His grip loosens up and moves to my hips. He changes the angle of his thrusts.

"Ahh!" I moan out as he hits my sensitive spot head-on.

 

"You've been, ah... so good Eren. Cum for me." Levi moans out, sounding absolutely wrecked. His voice and his actions are driving me close, so close... "Shit....Mmm, I can't Eren." Levi groans as he thrusts a few more times, releasing inside me. I follow his actions, letting out a cry of pleasure. I lay there panting as Levi pulls out and helps me up. We make our way to the shower, Levi helping clean me, surprisingly gently. I head to the bed while he's finishing up, laying carefully on my stomach and falling into a deep sleep...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Present day:**

 

 

"Errennn." I hear Levi's voice coo as he enters the room. I'm shaking and panting with need, so close to my orgasm. I glance at him over my shoulder and see that he has a paddle. Dammit... "I'm being much nicer to you than I should, after everything you've done. How long were you gone, Eren?"

"I...I don't know." I stutter out, not able to concentrate.

"Well I do. Six fucking months, Eren. Six. I barely held my sanity together." I laugh, not able to think straight either.

"You lost your sanity a long time ago Levi. We both did." I pant out, staring at him with my wide green eyes.

"Fuck... Don't look at me like that." Levi growls out. He comes towards the bed, yanking out the vibrator.

"Mm! Ah..." I moan out, the lack of sensations leaving me more needy. He smacks me hard with the paddle, making me yelp, but then moan... I've really been trained well. To love the pain, along with the pleasure. After five more, Levi can't take it anymore. My backside is tingling, I'm an erotic mess... "Levi...ah, please." I moan as he enters two fingers into me.

"Please what, my precious Eren?" He whispers in my ear, biting it.

"Mm...please fuck me, Levi." I moan and whine, giving him my best 'fuck me' eyes. I hear him shuffle out of his pants and feel him climb back on the bed. In one second he's completely buried in me, making me moan loudly.

  
"I've waited so long to hear those words." I can practically hear his smirk, knowing that smug look is on his face drives me insane...I'll make him eat those words, just you wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Flashback:**

 

 

I sigh, tapping my pen on the desk. Another day, another boring time at the office. My cellphone rings and I glance around. I'm not supposed to answer personal calls, but there's literally nothing else to do...

"Hello?"

"Eren! How are you?" I smile at Mikasa's voice over the phone.

"I'm doing pretty well, how's school going?"

"Ah, you know. Straight A's as usual. The money you send me really helps, that way I don't have to work a part-time job. I can really focus. But, Eren, how are you making so much?"

"Eh, office assistant. Fancy office, that is." I shrug even though she can't see me.

"Must be one hell of an office. Anyway, my spring break is coming up. Can I come visit you?" Mika asks. I freeze. What will Levi think? What will he say? Will he be mad if I bring it up? "Eren?"

 

"Oh, um, I'll have to check my schedule..." I trail off, worrying about everything.

"Why? Armin won't care." Shit. I completely never told her I was 'dating' someone...or that I moved in with them.

"Ah, um...about that. Mika, I'm sort of seeing someone. And I've moved in with him..." There's silence for a minute.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Is it that hard to believe?" I scowl.

"No, no. It's just strange you never told me. It's not someone I know, right? It's not like Jean or something ridiculous like that?" I laugh loudly.

"Fucking hell no. It's not. It's someone different."

"How long."

"Hm?" I question.

"How long have you been seeing this guy, and not telling me?!" I can feel her irritation from here.

"OH, um...I guess it's going on four months now..?" I try to add up the days in my head.

"That's it?? And you're already living with him?" I flinch. Dammit, I should have lied... I let out a sigh.

"Mikasa, let me discuss this with Levi and see about you visiting. I'm at work, so I have to go. Talk to ya later." I rub my forehead. Shit, why didn't I think this through? What will Mikasa think when she sees how Levi is?

 

 

  
As I'm sorting out the stack of papers on Levi's desk, he re-enters his office.

"Anything urgent?" He asks me, loosening his tie.

"Do you mean Erwin urgent, or your version of urgent?" He gives me a glare. "No, nothing too urgent sir." I mumble. "Ah, wait. This one. That's it then." I hand it to Levi who glances over it before picking up a pen to sign. I catch a glimpse of words. 'Confidentiality agreement' and 'under supervision'. I wonder what that's for...

"Stop being nosy." Levi snaps, seeming irritated. I glare at him when his back is turned. As we're headed home in Levi's car, the atmosphere is awkward. Between whatever has Levi so annoyed, and me waiting for a time to ask about Mikasa's visit, it's tense; I'm certainly not going to be the one to break the silence. "Eren. What the hell do you want to ask?" His sudden and direct question surprises me.

 

"W-what? Why do you think I want to ask anything?" He glances at me, those silver eyes piercing.

"I know you. I know when you're horny, I know when you're stressed, and I know when you want something but are afraid to ask. So what is it?" I let out a sigh, looking out the window.

"My sister wants to visit."

"And?" My head snaps towards him.

"And...I didn't know how you would feel about that?" I question, confused by his reaction. Levi sighs.

"Eren, she's your family. Why would I care? We have extra rooms. You can take off to spend time with her if you want."

"I just...thought you'd feel weird about it I guess. I've never introduced a- a man to her. She's a little overprotective." I mumble. He gives me a smirk.

"That makes two of us." I roll my eyes. "Anyway, tell her she's more than welcome. I'll make sure to have the guest room extra clean and stocked with supplies." I nod, pulling out my phone.

"Do you mind if I call her?" He shakes his head no and I dial her number.

 

 

"Hey Eren. How was work?"

"It was good. Everything went smoothly." I smile as I hear her voice. "So about spring break, you're more than welcome to come visit. We have a guest room and everything so, don't worry about hotel fees."

"Tell her I'll send a car for her, if she likes." Levi says suddenly.

"Is that him??" Mikasa asks loudly. I cringe.

"Y-yes, that's Levi... He says he can send a car to drive you if you want." I tell her.

"...No I think I can manage, thank you. I'll text you dates then. While I'm there the old group should hang out, I need to catch up."

"Yeah, that'd be great Mika. I'm sure they'll be down."

"And Eren..." She adds.

"yes...? Is everything okay?"

"Just be careful. Talk to you later." Click. Be careful? That was...unusual.

  
"What did she mean by that?" Levi suddenly snaps. I flinch at his tone.

"I-I'm not sure really... She's quite confusing sometimes. I'm sure it's nothing." He nods, not seeming to fully believe me. Why would she say that, though? Oh well... No time to think too hard, we're home.

  
It'll be strange to see Mikasa again, but I'm looking forward to it. I just hope she and Levi can get along... They're too much alike if you ask me. Stubborn, overprotective, hide their emotions well... It'll be interesting, that's for sure. Wish me luck.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know thoughts. 
> 
> My instagram is charmolypic.levi if you ever want to message me on there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is in town! Happiness and fun times ensue... You don't really believe that, do you?

**Flashback:**  

 

  
"EREN!" I hear a familiar voice call. I whip around with a big smile on my face, the bouquet of flowers in my hands. Mikasa runs to me, jumping in my arms and hugging me tight. "I've missed you..." she says softly.

"Me too, how was your flight?" She pulls away from my embrace, shrugging.

"Are those for me?" She asks with a smirk.

"No, they're for my other beautiful sister coming to town." she glares at me. "Yes, dummy. They're for you." She takes them with a soft smile, smelling the aroma coming off.

"You always remember how much I love carnations." I nod, motioning her to follow me.

"Armin's picking us up, I thought you'd want to see him before anything."

"Of course. I miss my little coconut head." We walk to where Armin is parked, the cute little blonde seated on the hood of his car. He jumps up, practically sprinting over to hug Mika.

"Long time no see! Staying out of trouble?" Armin asks with his bright smile. She nods before giving us weird looks. "What about you two?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why would we be getting into trouble?" She shakes her head.

"It's nothing, let's just go home." Armin and I glance at each other, puzzled, before climbing into his car.

 

 

 

"Eren! Where the hell is the pizza? I'm withering away here!" Jean yells annoyingly from the couch. I roll my eyes.

"I can see you're fucking fine horse-face! It'll be here in a goddamn minute." I mumble, filling the cooler back up with beers.

"Mikasa it's been so long! I hear you're kicking ass at that fancy school though." I hear Sasha saying, obviously tipsy. Armin chats with Connie and Marco, while Jean hogs the PlayStation with his shitty YouTube videos. This feels so familiar, so happy. I find myself smiling at nothing when my phone buzzes. I glance down, it's Levi. I step outside from the noise.

  
"Hey, did you make it safe? Sorry, I was in a meeting all afternoon." I smile.

"Yeah, we did. We're at Armin's now, they're having some drinks and chatting. We may be a little later than midnight, is that okay?"

"Of course, it's fine. I've got some homework to do anyway." Levi says with a sigh. "Just let me know when you're on your way, and be careful. You're not drinking, are you?"

"No, I'll be the sober one I promise." I say with a laugh. There's a pause.

"Eren, do you think your sister will like me?" Levi's insecure? That's cute...

"I think it'll be fine, I like you, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, yeah. Sentimental brat." He mumbles. I laugh.

"Call you later old man." I hear a sigh before he hangs up. I love it when he's in a good mood like this, even while being buried with paperwork. I wonder what's got them so busy lately?

 

  
"Eren." I glance over to see Mikasa standing there. "The pizza is here, Armin paid for it, even though I told him to wait." I roll my eyes.

"Of course he did. I'll just slip him a twenty or something." I mumble. I look at her, she seems fidgety and worried about something. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"I'm just worried, Eren."

"About what?" I ask, patting the patio seat next to me. She sits down, staring at her hands.

"I did some research." Fucking hell, this is never a good start to any conversation.

"Mikasa, why?" I groan, rubbing my forehead.

"Because, Eren, I recognized his name. Your boyfriend's. But I couldn't find anything about him, until I searched for his partner that is." I sigh.

"And what exactly do you think is so troubling?"

"Listen, Eren, a lot about this Erwin guy's business seems sketchy. I mean, more than half of the businesses he's taken over have had to sell super cheap, because of bankruptcies. Doesn't that seem odd?"

 

"It did to me at first, but maybe he's just good at finding deals? Maybe he waits for the right moment." She nods.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I found something else. I have a friend who is really involved in that business world, and she says that all those companies had something this Smith guy needed. Like urgently. How coincidental is it that they happened to go bankrupt? Exactly when he needed something from them?" I shrug.

"I don't know, Mikasa. And frankly, it's none of my business. Or yours." She gives me a concerned glance.

"Isn't it, though? Aren't they trying to merge with Armin's company? What if something happens that tarnishes their name and business? Armin could lose everything." I sigh.

"Even IF any of this could be true, we can't go to Armin with allegations. He'd tell us we're crazy, and suggest a hobby." She nods again, those dark eyes calculating.

"Exactly. But, if only, there was someone trusted who worked in the office building...you know, someone who has access to files?" She's got to be kidding me.

 

"NO. No fucking way, Mika. No. You're goddamn crazy. Erwin trusts me less than he trusts the people who make his sandwiches. He trusts me less than he can throw me! He trusts loan companies more than me! Get the picture??"

"I hear ya, Eren, but there's no way he'd know it was you. What if I come to 'visit' you at work, and check out the office? There's got to be something, even just in Levi's-"

"Oh hell no. Hell no Mikasa. I could get in sooo much trouble! Even just with Levi! You don't even know how organized his office is, if there's even a paper out of place-"

"I don't know, but you DO Eren! Come on, think about it, this is for Armin. For his grandfather, think about how much they've done for us. Think about how much he means to you. Especially if this Levi guy is hiding something." I want to tell her. I want to tell her about how untouchable they are. About how much protection they have, about the things he could do to me... But I can't. Not only would she not believe me, but she would go into a frenzy. She'd harass me about if he's hurt me until the day I die. So...I keep my mouth shut. And I agree to her stupid as fuck detective bullshit. If there's nothing to find, then there's no harm, right? ...right?

 

 

The rest of the night is a lot calmer, simply friends talking with friends. By about 12:30, Mikasa and I are heading out, taking a taxi back to Levi and I's place.

"Now, Mikasa, no matter what you may think, please give him a fair chance...He's not as bad as you think. And he really cares about me. He's worried what you'll think, so take it easy, alright?" After an unconvincing sigh, she agrees. I pull out my phone, hitting his number from speed dial. "Hey, it's me, we're on our way back in a taxi."

"Do you need money?"

"Hm? No, we're fine. Anyway, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. See you soon."

"Yeah, be safe." Levi says, before hanging up. He sounds so tired, so stressed. I glance at Mikasa. He doesn't need this doubt right now...

 

I lead Mikasa into our place, the lights on and the space tidier than usual.

"Wait, YOU live here? And it looks like this?" She says, looking around.

"It's not easy cleaning up after him." I hear Levi's voice say from the kitchen. "But he's learning." He walks out, handing me a glass of rum and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I say with a laugh, glancing at Mikasa nervously. She's eyeing Levi up, trying to decide how to feel.

"Anyway, I'm Levi. The guest bedroom is off to the left here, and there's a private bathroom connected. If you need anything like toiletries, just let me know and I can get them for you." He sounds so unamused, but that's just Levi.

"Thanks, I'm Mikasa obviously. This is a nice place, it's big." She says, looking around. He waves her in.

"You can look around, there's food and drinks in the kitchen of course. TV, Netflix, all that good shit." Levi waves towards the common room. He's a surprisingly good host. I take his hand, squeezing it lightly. Mikasa stares for a minute before wearing a small smile.

"I think I'll put my bags away quickly, then we can chat a bit if you're up for it." Mikasa says and Levi nods in response. After she walks away I glance at Levi.

 

"How'd the homework go?" I ask, sipping my drink. He shrugs.

"Almost done with Eyebrows 'urgent business'." He mumbles, rolling his shoulders and sitting on the couch. I sit next to him, resting my empty hand on his knee.

"If you're still sore later, I'll give you a massage." I say innocently, glancing at him as I take another drink. He laughs.

"You want your sister to hear me fuck you that badly?" I smirk.

"I just said a massage, perv." He scoffs, his silver eyes staring me down.

"Like you could put your hands all over my body and NOT get turned on? I'd like to see you try. I know you, brat." I blush, he's right. The moment I caress and squeeze those muscular shoulders and that back... I sigh, gulping my drink down.

 

  
"So Levi, what kind of work do you do?" Mikasa suddenly appears and asks. I almost choke on my drink, that's a tricky question... Levi gives me a skeptical look.

"I do background info and research for the company." He says simply.

"Oh? What does that consist of? Sounds like an interesting job." She says, pouring herself a glass of wine. Levi shrugs.

"It's interesting, I guess. All it is, is digging up dirt that people try to keep hidden. The crucial truths that they hide to keep up appearances." Mikasa nods slowly, sitting down on the chair across from me.

"And what does Eren do for you exactly? At the company, I mean."

"Well he's basically a secretary of sorts, but more than that. He does the usual filing of paperwork, taking calls and messages... But he's just now started delivering documents amongst the building, and even to other offices." Levi tells her, sipping his drink.

"Wow, sounds interesting. I'd love to see where you guys work. Maybe Eren can give me a tour later in the week?" Mikasa smoothly segways, making it seem so normal. Whereas, I know the secret intent behind it. I just hope to god that Levi doesn't sense anything off, or else he'll get it out of me. He has his ways, that's for sure.

"Hm. Not sure how Erwin would feel about that, but I don't see a problem with it. Eren knows the approved places he can go, I trust him not to break the faith I have in him." I feel like there's a hidden meaning behind his words, like there's something he wants to make clear. Is he unsure of Mikasa? Does he think I'll tell her...well, anything? Trust me, it's more than tempting. But I know the shit storm that would follow. After a skeptical look from Mikasa, he adds, "For office security, of course." Nice save there, genius. I think, rolling my eyes.

"I see. Well then, I'm exhausted, think I'll head to bed. Thank you for the room, and the wine." Mikasa says with a small smile, waving goodnight. I get up and pull her into a big hug, having missed her more than I realized. After her door closes, Levi stands, holding out his hand to me. I take it and we head into the bedroom. He closes the door quietly before turning to face me.

 

  
"Is there something going on, Eren? Something I should know about?" Fuck.

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm not sure what you think could be going on." I try my best, my absolute best to not seem guilty. Levi sighs, removing his tie.

"Fine, I don't have the energy to pry it out of you tonight. Maybe tomorrow night." He grumbles, making me fidget nervously. He removes his shirt and pants, laying face down on the bed. He turns his head to me, staring expectantly. "Oi, aren't you giving me that massage?" I jump, not realizing that was happening.

"Oh, um, sure." I say with a smile, removing my clothes to put on a comfy pair of sweatpants instead, before climbing on the bed and straddling Levi's hips. I begin massaging his shoulders with just enough force to not hurt, smiling at the relaxed groan he makes. "So tense." I murmur, working my thumbs in circles on his shoulder blades.

"It's all this damn bullshit Erwin's causing. Why he can't just accept one companies terms is beyond me. That man is more stubborn than a horny bull." Levi mumbles into the pillow. I move my massaging hands to the middle of his back, pressing harsher on a knot I feel. "Fuck, that hurts." Levi hisses.

"Sorry." I mumble, moving towards his hips, relieving some pressure there. I adjust my position to press harder on his back.

 

"Told you that you'd get hard." Levi mumbles. I blush, glaring even thought he's not looking.

"Shut up." I whine, pressing harder along his spine.

"Ah, dammit Eren, you're going to break me." Levi complains, turning his head just enough that I can see those glaring silver eyes. I smirk, moving my hands up to massage his neck, which is of course sensitive. "Eren...Mmm. Watch it." He moans, fidgeting to get away from my hands.

"Why? Are you enjoying your massage too much?" I ask with a smirk, leaning down to kiss and suck on Levi's neck. He gets up abruptly, challenging me with his eyes. A silent conversation is had, and with no sign of me backing down, he grabs me by my throat and pins me down to the bed. His grip isn't hard, but it's not soft either. He looms over me, his turn to smirk now. With his hand still in place around my neck, he leans down to suck on my nipples till I start squirming. "L-Levi, we can't Mikasa is right down the hall." I pant out, green eyes pleading with him to stop. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Weren't you the one who started it? I'm just going to finish. Hm, pun not intended?" He says with a devilish smile. "Besides," his hand moves down to grope me, my hips bucking up in response. "All you have to do is keep quiet." There's that sinister smile again. "And if you can't, I'll punish you." He whispers in my ear, biting it. He pulls off my sweatpants. "Turn over." Without much hesitation, I obey, positioned on my hands and knees. I hear some rustling before Levi gets back on the bed, and not empty-handed. I feel a slicked finger circle my entrance and I take a deep breath in, I can't let Mikasa hear me, I'd never be able to show my face to her again. His finger enters me slowly, I can tell already that he plans on taking his good old time. He's an ass like that.

"Are you p-planning to take all night?" I manage to stutter out.

"Hell no, I'm too tired for that." He replies, entering a second finger and stretching me. I pant, ready to whine as Levi inserts a vibrator into me. But I hold it in, biting my lip as he turns it on high. I glance behind me to give him a scowl. "I didn't say I'd hurry, either." He chuckles darkly, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I whine, biting my lip harder. He stares at me lustfully.

"Fuck, you look so sexy like this. Don't move, I'm making a phone call quick."

"L-Levi, please.." I quietly moan. He smirks, walking up to me and kissing me deep and hard.

"Don't. Move." He whispers against my lips, walking out and locking the door behind him.

"Fuck." I breathe out, twitching at the sensations going through my body.

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Present Day:**

 

 

  
Levi pants as he finishes, pulling out of me. "Fuck, Eren." He unties my wrists and I sit up, my back aching from the position. "Will you sleep in here tonight?" I start laughing loudly, he can't be serious can he? Sure, I was trying to play nice but fuck that. "What the fuck is so funny?" He growls out, grabbing my wrist harshly.

"You're fucking delusional. You think because I'm horny and need to get off, that I'll suddenly love you?" He blinks slowly, looking confused.

"I...I don't understand what you're saying, Eren." I scoff at his hurt, puppy dog look.

"I'm saying I'm using you." I lean close to his ear. "Do you really think I think of you when I get off?" Levi's eyes widen, he looks so vulnerable. I almost feel bad...almost. I laugh softly. "Do you want to know his name?" Levi gets up, shoving me away. I think I see tears in his eyes, but...that can't be right?

"Go back to your fucking room." He says softly, running a hand through his hair and pouring a glass of whiskey. He puts on a pair of sweatpants.

"What, did I damage your fucking ego?" I yell at him, anger taking over me. He turns to me, eyes angry and cold, and comes close to me, a threat in his voice.

 

"Go. To your FUCKING room!" He yells, throwing a glass at the wall. We stand there, a battle for dominance, a battle over unspoken emotions. Suddenly he moves, his fist landing on my face. I fall back, holding my face. He grabs me by my neck, shoving me against the wall. "You're a fucking child." He hisses out, practically throwing me out of his room and slamming the door shut.

"Ah, fuck..." I groan, heading to the freezer to put a pack of ice on my swelling eye. I glance down at the annoying reminder that I'm a prisoner, the ankle monitor. Should I risk it? Should I call out his bluff about the guards? There's no way there would be guards there 24/7...is there? Fuck... Begrudgingly, I walk into my room and shut the door, flopping onto the soft mattress. I stare at the ceiling with my good eye. Alright, I'll admit it. It was fucking stupid. I'm fucking stupid. I just can't let him win! No, I wasn't thinking of another guy. It's all Levi, it's always been Levi. I just...wanted to hurt him. I knew that would do it. What if I fucked up my chances of seeing Armin again? Shit... That happy smile, those bright blue eyes... He's the only family I've got left. And I abandoned him. How could I? He was hurting from Mikasa's death too...but I shut him out. With a sigh, I close my eyes; drifting off into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

 

"Fuck!" I yell out, sitting up in bed, and panting heavily. I place my hand on my head, trying to calm myself down. I hear my door creak open slightly, and Levi's head peeks in.

"I...are you okay?" He mumbles quietly.

"I'm...not really sure." I murmur with widened eyes, staring at the wall. My door closes then, leaving me a little confused, until it opens again with Levi handing me a glass of water. I simply nod my thanks, my voice shaky.

"I know you're pissed at me...and I'm pissed at you, too. But...in order to see Armin, there's someone you have to go through. Someone you really won't want to see..." Levi tells me, fidgeting with his hands. I glance up, he's not looking at me. In fact, he's avoiding eye contact. Did I really upset him this badly? Eren, what the fuck? Since when do I even care? I don't.

"It's...Erwin right? I know he must be really skeptical of me, now especially." Levi nods. "I need to see Armin...He's the only family I have. So I'll do whatever it takes."

"I figured you'd say that. We'll meet with him tomorrow. Try to get some rest." And with that he walks out, closing my door gently behind him. I sigh again, rubbing my temples; fighting off the headache forming. It's for Armin...all of this is for Armin. With that mantra, I succeed in getting some more rest.

 

 

  
"Do you remember the drill?"

"Yes." I reply shortly, adjusting the collar of my shirt.

"Don't say anything to piss him off, Eren. I'm warning you." Levi tells me, his eyes cold and glaring. I roll my eyes.

"I know, I got it. He fucking hates my guts, wants me dead, yada yada. Chill." I let out a sigh, I really don't want to see this fucker again. But unless I go through him, I can't see Armin. I glance in the mirror, tentatively brushing over the bruise covering my right eye. It's no surprise Levi got so mad...I'm honestly shocked he didn't do worse.

"I wouldn't and won't let him kill you Eren. I'd sooner die." Levi suddenly says, grabbing my hand and staring into my eyes. Sometimes he says things like this, and they shock me, they make me wonder how much he cares. I nod, conveying my understanding. I'm not afraid of Erwin. I should be, considering everything, but I'm not. Or...maybe I'm not afraid of dying? No, that can't be completely true. I think everyone is somewhat afraid of it, even if they have nothing left. We exit the building, getting in the car and making our way to...that place. The start of everything wrong in my life. Well, not the start, but certainly the catalyst. We barely make it into the lobby before I see a familiar face.

 

  
"Eren! Wow, so good to see you!" Hange's excited voice screeches, I see Levi visibly flinch at her volume.

"Fucking keep it down, four-eyes. We've got a meeting with eyebrows." She nods frantically.

"Yes, yes, I know. He's...not in a particularly good mood today."

"Is he ever? He probably has to take a shit. Let's go." Levi mumbles, glancing at me.

"Erwin asked me to be here too, you know...Legal ish stuff?" Hange says nervously, glancing my way. I roll my eyes, ignoring the comments. The three of us climb into the eerily familiar elevator, the same one Levi first threatened me in. I mentally slap myself at the nostalgia of it all.

"Name please."

"It's fucking us, Eyebrows." Levi snaps grumpily. I guess two of you aren't in a good mood today... Hange cackles as the elevator moves, I take a deep breath. The doors open and we step out, through the lobby, and into Erwin's office. I stare at his cold, blue eyes. I stare at someone I know is a murderer. Maybe not by his own hands, but he's definitely the cause of it all.

 

  
"Ah, Eren. How nice to see you again." That deep voice says, his mouth forcing a smile. I fight the urge to grit my teeth.

"Yes, it's been a while, Erwin." I manage to keep the venom out of my voice. He stands, walking towards the three of us. He extends a hand to me, a challenge, a test. I hesitate before reaching out my own and shaking hands with him.

"Shame about your sister, she had a promising future." Fucker.

"Yes. She did. She was a wonderful person, she deserved better." The cold staring contest going on right now could freeze water. Green eyes full of passion and sorrow, and cold blue eyes that are empty. I feel Erwin's grip tighten slightly, the only crack in his cool demeanor.

You'll pay, Erwin Smith; you'll pay for what you've done. I'll make sure of it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm working on faster updates, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to catch up the past with the present, and answer a bunch of questions. More to be coming ASAP! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren visit the office, digging their noses where they shouldn't. Some things are better left unfound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does switch between present/past often. I hope it isn't confusing.

 

**Present day:**

 

"It's strange, you almost had an accusing tone there, Eren." Erwin comments, letting go of my aching hand and walking back to his desk. Shit, I better play it cool.

"Why would I have an accusing tone? I'm just trying to get used to life as I know it now." I say, sitting down in one of the chairs. Erwin glances up at Levi and Hange.

"Would you two give us a few minutes?" I look at Levi, who seems truly troubled. "Levi. It'll be fine." Erwin assures him, Levi begrudgingly pulling Hange out of the office. Erwin's stare turns to me. "I see Levi is giving out discipline of his own. Good." That jerk must be referring to the bruise on my eye. "Listen, Eren. I don't trust you at all. Levi is too blinded by infatuation to see how mischievous you are."

"Funny, I could say the same to you." I reply coldly. He smirks.

"You're much more outspoken than before. Did you finally grow up?"

"You could say that." My green eyes burn with hatred. Utter hatred for the man sitting across from me.

"Outspoken isn't a good thing. Not in this line of work. How can I guarantee you'll keep your mouth shut?" Erwin asks, sitting back and folding his hands in his lap. I think about it for a second. I wouldn't trust me if I were Erwin. Think about it, he's been careful and calculating his entire life. Then in a span of a year, one kid fucks it all up.

"Levi has said he'll put a wire on me." Erwin nods.

"Yes. I'd say that's a requirement."

"All of you think I'm stupid, and to an extent you might be right. But Armin needs me right now, and I can't let him down. I couldn't care less about you and whatever crooked business you're running. Just let me see him. I'm asking as a human being." I want to smack myself for sounding so desperate, but I really would do anything to see Armin. Erwin studies my face for several minutes.

"Alright. We'll test out this meeting, and see where it goes from there. Do not test me, Eren Jaeger. I've been kind to you for Levi's sake, but my generosity can only extend so far. Tread lightly."

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Flashback:**

The day I've been dreading arrives; Mikasa is accompanying me to work, and plans on digging for intel. I've tried countless times to talk her out of it, but she's so fucking stubborn. She says we can 'play it by ear', but that's Mikasa's talk for 'suck it up and do it'. I sigh as I dress for work, combing my hair neatly the way Levi likes. I walk to the living room, checking on Mikasa, who sits reading something on her phone.

"Ready? We're taking a cab since Levi had to go in early." I tell her, straightening my tie. She nods, standing and walking with me out.

"I'm curious to see this place. I wonder if I'll meet that sketchy Erwin fellow."

"Hah, I doubt it and sincerely hope not. He's a pompous ass." She giggles at that, very uncharacteristic of Mika. She's only like this with me, it's like she's so different. The ride to the office is comfortable, small talk being exchanged. It's crazy how much you grow to miss a person, how much you forget that they've shaped you. I lead Mikasa into the lobby, her face in awe at the sheer size of the place. I smile as I take her hand, leading her down the familiar hallways to the elevator. A few workers stop us and chat, smiling kindly and greeting Mikasa. It warms my heart that all these people seem to care so much. We enter the elevator, punching the floor code to Levi's office.

"Alright, here we have the luxurious office of Mr. Levi Ackerman and secretary; where the most intense of work is done. Paperwork." I whisper the last word, making Mikasa giggle. A grumpy face pops out of the door.

 

"Oh, it's just you. Eren, you can show Mikasa around for a bit but by 11 I need some papers delivered." I nod, fake saluting to which Levi rolls his eyes. I grab Mikasa's hand, showing her my desk with her photo on it. She smiles fondly, then comments about how dirty my office space is. It's my turn to roll my eyes. Next up, I show Mikasa to the lounge where we keep people waiting often.

"I can't believe the size of this place. And it's so neatly decorated." She murmurs, staring at the obscure art littering the walls of the lounge. I have to agree, with the neutral tones of the walls and the art, this place seems classy and well decorated. I glance at my watch.

"It's 10:30, better head back to be safe. Levi isn't patient with work." Or anything, I finish in my head. We make our way back, I knock lightly on the door and am told to enter.

  
"...fucking know that there's a time limit. We're actively doing our best, Nile. No you shit head, I can't force him to decide faster. Otherwise I'd have told him not to deal with a pompous twit like yourself! I'm having the papers delivered now. It's not my fault your company is going to shit." Levi yells at Nile, who I learned is a potential buy-out. He slams the phone down, rifling through some things before thrusting several envelopes my way. "Top two are for Nile, address is on the front. Middle one is for someone in finances, and the bottom two go directly to Erwin. Take them in that order, time-wise it works out so you won't have to see Erwin." Levi mumbles. He knows the mutual distaste we have for one another. I nod before making to leave. "And Eren." Levi calls, making me pause in question. "Don't do anything stupid." He reminds me with a gentle glare. I nod, closing the door behind me.

 

  
"Eren, this is perfect." Mikasa whispers as we exit the building. She snatches the documents out of my hands, opening one gently.

"Mikasa!" I hiss, panicking.

"Relax. It's just contract stuff. Nothing interesting so far." I let out a sigh of relief. What am I so worried about? It's obvious that Levi wouldn't let me take anything too important, for fear that I'd fuck it up. Plus I doubt they're doing anything seriously wrong. I hope. We catch a cab to Nile Dok's office; a run-down place that seems to be in shambles.

"What the hell happened here?" I mumble as we walk in.

"Who the hell are you?" A grumpy black-haired man snaps, glaring at me.

"Delivering documents from Ackerman and Smith." I say coldly, handing them to him. He sighs, plopping down in a chair.

"What happened here is a freak accident." He begins to mumble. "A fire just right that insurance won't cover shit. Apparently electrical damage isn't covered. I've got nothing left but my information, and nothing to do with it. So." He shrugs, motioning to the file in his hand.

 

"Wait..." Mikasa pipes up. "So a freak accident happened, that made you sell to this company at a low price?" Nile nods slowly, eyes full of irritation. "Interesting." Mikasa says, shooting me a side glance. We exit the building, making our way back to the office.

"That...could be just a weird coincidence." I remind her as she opens the next envelope carefully.

"I'm sure." she scoffs. "Hm. Looks like a bill of electrical services. Maybe they're footing the bill of the accident?" I glance at it.

"No, it looks like they're setting up a payment plan. Trust me, I've had a lot of those in life." I mumble.

"So...they're buying the company super cheap, AND making them pay for the repairs in due time? That's some shit." Mikasa snaps irritably.

"We don't know the background story. Of course this Nile person is going to play the pure victim. Who knows, you have to stop judging people." I tell her with a sigh, eyes pleading. We get back inside, heading to the financing wing. The secretary greets me with a smile. "Hi, is Pixis in? I have a delivery of papers from Ackerman." She nods, motioning me in. "Stay." I tell Mikasa, entering the large office.

 

"Ah, Eren Jaeger, I finally get to meet you." He slurs as he stands wobbily. Drunk, as warned.

"You too, sir. Just dropping off papers from Levi. Have a good one." He smiles and takes a swig of an unknown liquid, although we can all guess what it is. When I exit the office, Mikasa is chatting up a storm with the secretary. It makes me smile to see her be so social. "We better hurry, while the beast is out." I tell her, nodding to the door. She says goodbyes, following me closely.

"You know...if Erwin isn't in his office..." Mikasa starts.

"No. Uh-uh. This has gone on enough."

"Eren, at least let's look at the documents." She states.

"No, they're' specially sealed by Levi. He's not stupid." I tell her with a sigh. She glances at them and nods.

"Right. That is smart." She mumbles. I enter the elevator, punching a secret code only a few people know, and rise to the private floor of Erwin. I glance around, no one in sight. I let out a breath, walking to his desk to set down the envelope. "Wow... There's a folder open on his table Eren." Curiosity gets the better of me, and I walk over to look.

 

"What...the hell is this." I mutter, staring with shock filled eyes. Before me lies a detailed electrical plan, titled _' **N-2017.DOK'.**_

"Dok...isn't that the last name of that guy?" Mikasa asks softly, scanning the papers. "Look." She points to an x that says _'faulty'_.

"What? This is...maybe they're trying to determine the cause..?" I'm grasping at straws because honestly...this seems fucking guilty.

"I...don't think so Eren." She points to a note at the top written small. ** _'Wire A clipped, Wire B bent.'_** "I'm no electrician, but this looks like...it was done on purpose." She breathes out, suddenly taking out her phone and snapping pictures.

"Mikasa!" I snap, trying to take her phone.

"I'm looking around." she says hastily, glancing at every surface.

"Do not. Touch anything." I hiss. "This is enough, if we're caught who knows what they'll do." She nods reluctantly, heading back to the elevator with me. We manage to slip out before spotting Erwin stalking through the lobby. Phew... We walk back to Levi's office, but Levi is nowhere to be found. There's a note.

 _'Urgent business, be back in a few hours.'_ I sigh, setting the note back down. Mikasa enters the office, snooping around.

"Mikasa, I swear to fucking g-"

"What's this?" I blink, seeing the file she holds. ** _'A-2016.ARL'_**. She places it carefully on the desk, as to not mess anything up. It's a thick file, full of information. The first page inside reads ** _'ARLERT MERGE'._**

"That's...Armin's last name." I mumble. Continuing, there are spots that read: _'Promising succeeder. Push-over, easy to demand what we want.'_ I really don't like the sound of this...

"Eren...read this page." Mikasa has flipped halfway through. _'Will and testament: Armin to sign over? Persuasion necessary.'_ Persuasion...for Armin to sign what? The company over? To throw away his family's hard work? "Something isn't right. They're trying to take advantage of Armin." Mikasa gasps, flipping through the various documents. _'Arlert case: merging cost excessive, profits needed to ensure take-over'._ My stomach churns. No...Levi wouldn't do this kind of thing, would he?

 

"What the hell does this mean?" I mutter, staring with wide eyes. She pauses, hesitating to show me a certain page.

 ** _'Jaeger: useful tool? Future asset?'_**   Tool. In my head I laugh. A tool. Is that all I've been this whole time? Was I fooled by Erwin and Levi? And I...started to get feelings for him. To trust him.

"Eren...are you okay?" Mikasa asks softly. I nod, putting away my emotions.

"I'm fine, let's just go home for the day and try to sort this all out. Okay?" She nods. I neatly arrange files and get ready to lock up the door, Mikasa following me out. "Oh, do you have a pen? I'm leaving a note for Levi." She rifles through her large purse, pulling out a pen and shoving it at me. I know she's irritated by what we saw...so am I. But it's not like I can just...end the relationship. And there's no way to prove anything to Armin.

 

 

Begrudgingly, we enter the living room, putting away our jackets and things.

"Eren, are we going to talk about this?" I shake my head.

"Look. Even if we aren't just mistaking everything in that file, there's no way to prove it. Believe me when I tell you this, Mika, they're untouchable. You can't bring them down. And Armin is way too calculating to believe anything without proof. You just have to let it go. We have to let it play out. Armin isn't stupid or gullible like they think, he'd never give up the company for any reason. And I don't think...or I hope Levi wouldn't betray me like that."

"Eren you're being too optimistic. This is your problem, you think the best of everyone! Stop trusting others!" Mikasa snaps, glaring coldly. I know what she means; the hidden meaning behind those words. I let out a sigh.

"Will you ever let go of the past?" I ask her, staring into hurt dark eyes.

"No. The past has made us who we are today. Watching you suffer, watching you do that to yourself has made me realize you need to be protected. And if this is the only way I can, I'll figure it out." I scoff.

"Watching me fight? Watching me win money for our survival has corrupted YOU so much? What the FUCK do you think it did to me then?!" I yell, my face contorting with anger. She looks shocked, and hurt. "Mika...everything I did, I did for you. And in the end it didn't amount to anything. So now, I have a fucking shot at making your life easier. I'm not going to fuck it up." She nods slowly, hiding her emotions as she tends to do.

 

"When...when that deadbeat of a father took off, you stepped up. You made the wrong choices, but you made a decision. This is my decision to make. Let me decide for us, for once." Mikasa says softly, taking my hand in hers. With a sigh, I pull her into a hug.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you. I just hope you can make the right decision, unlike me." I whisper, holding her and petting her hair softly. We decide to relax the rest of the night, popping in a movie and ordering take-out. Mikasa dozes off, her head on my shoulder. It's calming, so...normal. It's been so long since I'm felt normalcy. I hear the door click, and an exhausted Levi enters, hanging up his jacket. He glances at me before abruptly walking into the room and shutting the door. That was...cold. Internally I panic. Could he know we looked through his things? Did I miss something in clean-up? No. That's impossible. If I don't calm down and clear my conscience, he'll sniff out the lie immediately. I take several deep breaths, shifting so I can lift Mikasa up and take her to her room. I tuck her in, kissing her forehead and smiling down at her. She seems so innocent when asleep. But...she could change everything easily. I have to face the beast eventually... I enter the room quietly, seeing no sign of Levi.

 

"Hello?" I say, entering the bathroom. Levi stands in the shower, steam filling the room.

"Oh. Hey brat." He mumbles, washing soap from his hair.

"How was work today? You seemed busy." He nods. "Did...something happen?"

"Not especially. Just one of those days I guess. How did deliveries go?"

"Oh, they went fine. I delivered all the documents, and Mikasa got tired so we headed back early." Levi hums in disbelief.

"Eren." He snaps, glaring at me from the hot spray of water. Oh...he looks so enticing... Wait, I should be careful. He lures me in like this, with his...hot body and muscles...

"Hm?" I almost squeak, mentally slapping myself.

"Are you leaving something out? About today I mean?" I blink a few times. He couldn't...no.

"I...don't think so?" I think I sound believable. I'd believe me, not that that's saying much. The water turns off, he steps out onto a drying mat and stares at me expectantly. When I make no move he points at the floor in front of him. I swallow, taking a breath and getting to my knees in front of him. I stare up at his enticing naked form.

 

"Did you, maybe, have a conversation with anyone?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Many people, I'm not sure who specifically-" Levi grabs my chin, kneeling down to my level.

"Dok. Did you fucking talk to Nile Dok?" He snaps, glaring coldly.

"Um...yes? Just for a minute..." I stammer out.

"About?" His eyes shine with a warning glare.

"I-I honestly don't remember." I lie, blushing.

"Really? Because I heard you had a very interesting conversation. Something about...the electrical accident? Apparently someone seemed oddly skeptical, causing Dok to ask for an investigation behind what happened." I pale instantly.

"That wasn't- I mean... Mikasa just asked a couple questions, that's all."

"Oh? Thought you didn't remember. Something is odd here, Eren. You're hiding something."

"Wait...why would you care if he asked for an investigation?" I ask skeptically. He pauses, searching for an excuse maybe?

"Because, guess who has to pay for that shit? Us, obviously." Levi mumbles, shoving me away and walking past. I stare at the ground. He's right, something is odd here...but it's not me.

 

 

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

 

  
I take several deep breaths, nerves flowing through me. Why the fuck am I so nervous to see my best friend?? Or at least, we used to be best friends. He probably hates me now...I would. Hell, I do hate myself.

"Eren, just fucking go in." Levi groans, glaring at me. I'm sitting in his car, hesitating. I shoot him a glare before climbing out and slamming the door shut. I make my way into the hospital, asking the nurse nicely where I can find the Arlerts. She points me in the right direction and I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. The bug is positioned on the inside of my jacket, so Armin can't see it. I walk up to the room number, looking inside before entering. Armin sits with a book next to his grandfather, holding his hand while reading. Fuck fuck fuck...you can do this Eren. I open the door slowly, scared to knock and wake up Armin's grandfather. The blonde little head looks up, blue eyes locked on me and widened.

 

"What..." He breathes out, furrowing his brow in confusion. "E-Eren?" I nod shyly, smiling at him. "But...you were...gone. I thought-" He chokes back a sob, recalling the events that happened after I disappeared.

"Shh...I know Arm." I calm him quietly, taking a step closer. He puts his book down, running to pull me into a hug. "I'm back. Everything will be okay." I tell him calmly.

"Eren...what happened? Where did you go?" Armin interrogates, sniffing. I sigh, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"I...had to get away. Losing her it...it was too much." I say softly, staring at the ground.

"It was for me too, did you think about that?" Armin asks, staring at me. I nod solemnly.

"It was selfish, I know. I can't fix my mistakes in the past. I just...Levi told me about your grandfather-"

"Wait, what?!" I stare at him in confusion. "You...you're back with Levi..?" His eyes look skeptical. I get a brilliant idea, there's no cameras. I'm not being watched, only listened to. I get Armin's attention, motioning to my jacket and then my ear. His eyes widen and he silently nods.

 

"It's complicated...but yes." I say, trying to not sound suspicious. Armin pulls out a notepad from the desk drawer and a pen.

"I see...I know he missed you a lot." He scribbles on the pad quietly, _'Who is listening?'._

"Yeah...It'll take a while for things to go back to normal though." _'Erwin and Levi'_ I write back. Armin nods, thinking. "Anyway...what did they say?" I ask, motioning to his grandfather.

"Oh...he's not doing so well. Heart problems." Armin sighs, scribbling _'Can I trust Erwin?'._ I shake my head no with wide eyes. He pauses, seeming shocked by this answer.

"Really...that's not good at all. He is...what? 87 now?"

"Yeah." Armin says with a laugh. "He pretends he's in his forties though." ' _We need to meet in private and talk soon'._

"He always has acted younger than he is." I say, reminiscing. ' _If I can escape the beast. I'll try to contact you. Until then, be careful what you say'_. Armin nods, his eyes full of determination. I can practically see the wheels turning, the devious and genius plans being made. If there's anyone who can get us out of this, it's Armin.

"Eren..?" A tired, weak voice says, looking up at me. I smile, turning to Armin's grandfather and grasping his hand. 

"Hey old timer." I say softly, fighting the tears attempting to leak from my eyes. He smiles peacefully. 

"I knew you'd be back soon. Armin needs you." he tells me softly, eyes fluttering shut to go back to his nap. I chuckle, facing Armin. 

"See? Even your gramps knew I'd be back." I tell him with a smile that doesn't reach my eyes. Armin nods, taking my free hand and holding it tight. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Flashback:**

  
I kiss Mikasa on the cheek, smiling at her fondly. It seems so soon that she's gone...but part of me is glad. Tensions seem to have been rising between her and Levi, and that's never a good thing.

"Call me as often as you can, Eren." She tells me, looking worried.

"I will, stop worrying so much." I tell her, pulling her into a last hug.

"Mikasa, good luck with the rest of school!" Armin cuts in, smiling brightly. Mikasa smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Armin, Eren... Be careful of the company you keep." That's the last thing she says before picking up her luggage, and boarding the plane. We stare at her in confusion. Well...Armin is more confused than I am. I just...I wonder if she found something she didn't tell me about.

"Eren...what was that about?" Armin asks, giving me his calculating look.

"I...I'm not sure." I lie, shrugging.

"Mhm...anyway, do you want to come drinking with me and the gang tonight?" He cheers up, looking excited. I sigh.

"I'd love to, but...I can't tonight. I promised Levi I'd help him with something." Actually, Levi is probably going to punish the hell out of me for this week. He warned me to be home on time.

"Damn. Maybe next week then." I nod, smiling as we head our separate ways. In the back of my mind, I'm worried sick...What if Mikasa is getting herself tied up in something she shouldn't? The anxiety is driving me mad.

 

 

 

  
**Levi's POV:**

 

  
I glance at my phone, a text from Eren. _'Just leaving the airport. I'll head straight home.'_ I smirk, smart kid.

 _'Good. Wait for me, I'll be a bit.'_ I glance back up at Erwin, who is at this moment having a shit fit.

  
"This is why I never should have allowed your 'pet' to work here. Levi, that boy is untrustable. Thanks to him, I have to shell out money to cover-up a plan that should have been flawless." I scoff, glaring at him.

"This isn't Eren's fault. I know him, he keeps his fucking mouth shut. It must be his damn nosy sister." I mumble. I grew a strong dislike of her by the end of her visit. She's too skeptical of everything, and way too damned protective of Eren. "Let me ask you something, the envelope I had Eren deliver, was it opened?" Erwin gives me a strange glance.

"Eren delivered that? Here? When I wasn't in? Levi, what the hell are you thinking?" I blink several times.

"What the fuck is the big deal? You don't want to see him, he doesn't want to see you, so it makes perfect fucking sense." Erwin groans, rubbing his forehead.

"They weren't opened, no. But Levi." He motions to the table where the plans for the electrical work lie. Fuck.

 

"You fucking left them out??" I scoff, anger coursing through me.

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize a nosy, snooping kid would waltz into my office when I wasn't present!" He snaps, his giant eyebrows furrowing together. I let out a sigh.

"What if they didn't even see them?" I ask stupidly, shown by Erwin's 'you're an idiot' face. He picks up his desk phone, punching a number.

  
"Yes, security? I need the footage from my and Levi's offices from Tuesday. Yes, up until around 5pm. Thank you." He sets the phone down, staring at me expectantly.

"What, eyebrows?" I mumble.

"You're going to watch those tapes, and we're going to come up with a solution." I nod slowly. What if...Eren really did break my trust? What if I find out that everything has been a decoy up until now? Fuck. I've become so blinded by my obsession, that I've stupidly jeopardized our entire operation. Erwin sighs. "But it'll have to wait until tomorrow at least, I've had too much headache for one day."

"Agreed. I'm leaving." I say curtly, standing and turning to leave.

 

"Levi." I freeze, glancing over my shoulder. "Be careful what you share with Eren. I mean it." There's that threatening tone in his voice. I nod again, my brows furrowing in irritation. How dare he accuse my Eren? I bet he didn't do anything wrong... With an agitated sigh, I pack up my things and lock the office securely. Making my way home, I brainstorm ways to take out my frustration on Eren. Whether he realizes it or not, I don't want to hurt him. And I don't plan to, depending on the results of the footage that is... I'm not a sadist, I don't enjoy hurting him. But he needs to be trained, to be taught. I walk into the house, noticing it's much cleaner than usual. I smirk, damned brat knows when to suck-up, that's for sure.

 

  
"Levi?" I hear from the bedroom, piquing my curiosity. I enter the room and freeze, my eyes watering at the delicious sight before me. Fucking brat must have suspected he was in trouble because...holy shit. Let's start with the lacy white stockings that go right up to his delicious thighs, making my body tremble. Then, the lacy panties that cling to his shapely ass... Fuck. He's on all fours, with his ass facing me, and staring back at me with lust-filled eyes. "W-well, do you like the view?" He asks, wiggling his hips in a way that's so enticing...

"Fuck Eren...are you trying to kill me?" I groan out, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Mmm..no, I saw this and thought you'd like it." He purrs, arching his back in a sinful way. I feel my cock already twitching, Eren's green eyes burning a hole in me.

"You know me well." I growl in response, discarding of the rest of my clothes, not bothering to put them away nicely. I join Eren on the bed, kissing down his spine, biting the soft flesh of his ass. He whines, grinding his ass against the air. "Fuck..." I breathe out, pulling his panties slowly down his legs and off. I gasp again, seeing a butt plug firmly in place. "Hmmm...eager tonight, my precious Eren?" I coo, wiggling it around. He gasps, letting out a long moan. With a smirk I keep it in place, sitting back to stare at the masterpiece before me. "Eren, you didn't think all this would save you from a punishment, did you?" He glances back at me with flushed cheeks, eyes slightly widened.

"W-what? N-no..." I give him a glare. "Maybe a little..." He murmurs, pleading with his eyes. I chuckle darkly, this kid does things to me...

"Well. I can say it's been greatly lessened thanks to this." I stare over his body hungrily, raising a hand and smacking one of those delicious globes hard. The red hand-print left over is highly satisfying, as is the deep moan resonating from Eren himself. I give the same treatment to the other cheek, smirking at the redness. I repeat the process several times on each, until Eren is a panting mess. "Fuck...I can't take it anymore." I groan, yanking out the butt plug and lining myself up. I bury myself in him with one thrust, letting out a low moan. How is it that I never get sick of this enticing brat? When he's not here, I think of nothing but him. It's maddening, but addicting. His hot tan skin with my hand-prints is something I live for, those sweet moans bringing me more to life than anything else in my life. Pushing the deep thoughts aside, I begin a relentless and hard pace, my hips slapping onto Eren's. His moans are loud and needy, my hands digging into the soft flesh of his hips.

"Levi...mmm, fuck! So good." He pants, his big eyes staring back at me. I pause, pulling out for a moment to change our positions.

 

"Eren, straddle me." I command, lying on my back. He does as he's told, sinking down onto my length again. Fuck...this view. His muscular thighs are working to fuck himself on my cock, covered in those damned stockings. I groan as his hips slam down onto me, his erection leaking with precum. "You're so damn beautiful." I moan out, moving my hips upwards to drive deeper into him. He whimpers, his tight hole twitching around me. "Eren. Did I say you could cum?" I ask in a clipped warning tone. He shakes his head no, eyes watering at the attempt to hold off his orgasm. I grip his cock at the base, stopping his orgasm and making him wince slightly. His hips falter. "I didn't fucking say to stop." I breathe out, my silver demanding eyes boring into him. He whimpers again, starting up the pace and crying out in pleasure. I feel myself coming closer and closer...

"P-please Sir, can I cum?" Eren pleads, biting his bottom lip, tears stinging his eyes.

"Ah...fuck. Yes, baby, cum with me." I tell him, overtaken by lust, letting go of his erection and stroking his cock in time to my thrusts. His face contorts in pleasure as he ejaculates all over my hand and torso, myself following his twitching hole's demands and cumming inside his tight heat. Eren collapses on me, panting harshly and whimpering. I smirk, knowing full well that I'm the only one who can make him like this. I'm the only one who can bring him so much pleasure. I move Eren slightly so I can pick him up and take him to the bathroom. I set him on the toilet, running a hot bath for us. I grab him, getting in and placing his back against my front. He sighs in pleasure as I use the loofa to clean his messy body, and mine. This is so relaxing, for once everything doesn't seem complicated. Even though, I know things are more complicated than they've ever been. But when I'm with Eren, everything feels so calm and serene. For once in my life.

I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here. I'd go bat-shit crazy, probably. Fuck...when did I become so dependent on someone? Only now...

"Only with you, Eren." I mumble, kissing his head.

"Hmm?" He asks sleepily, hazy green eyes staring at me. I smile, chuckling.

"Nothing, let's get washed up and go to sleep." I tell him quietly, running a hand through his hair.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...bejeesus. That was a lot of important story in one chapter x.x Do you see why it takes me so long to get it out? xD I'M TRYING MY BEST PLS LOVE ME STILL  <3 
> 
> Anyway...let me know what you think.
> 
> My instagram is charmolypic.levi Hit me up fams.


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Flashback:**

 

**Levi's POV:**

 

I stare with wide eyes at the footage playing on the large screen. Eren and Mikasa enter Erwin's office. Eren places the file on his desk and turns to leave. That fucking brat Mikasa starts snooping around, finding the documents laid out on the table. Eren looks panicked, probably worried they'll get caught.

"Did she just take a picture?" Erwin asks suddenly, pausing the screen and looking closely.

"Fucking shit...she did." I mumble, eyes wide. Fuck, shit, dammit... How the fuck am I supposed to protect you, Eren, when you're so easily fucking manipulated? Shit...I rub my forehead. Erwin resumes the tape which shows Eren dragging Mikasa out of the office, just before we see Erwin reenter. "What the fuck are we going to do." I mumble, more a statement than question.

"We need to watch your office and make sure nothing happened there." I sigh, please Eren...don't let me down. The tape starts with me leaving the office, scribbling a note to Eren. After a while, Eren shows up, reading the note, looking slightly despondent. Fucking hell...is she entering my office? I sit forward on my elbows, staring intensely. Get her out of there, Eren. Do what you have to do... Mikasa bends down, pulling out a large file and setting it on the desk.

"Son of a bitch..." I whisper, eyes widened with surprise and anger.

"What file is that...Levi?" Erwin asks, looking panicked. I glance at him, sighing.

"It's...the Arlert file..." I reluctantly say.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Erwin uncharacteristically yells, slamming his fist onto the desk. They flip through, Eren reading the pages and looking...confused? Hurt? Fuck, who knows which pages they were looking at? Eren looks majorly upset, urging her out of the office. He puts the file away, turning his back to lock the door and make sure the lights are off. Is that...

 

"She...did she just put something in her bag?" I ask, glaring at the screen, as if that could change anything.

"Levi. Check your office. Now." Erwin barks out, pausing the video. I make my way frantically to my office, unlocking it and throwing open the filing cabinet.

"AA, AC, AL, AP, AS.... No. Fucking no." I search through the alphabetized files, AR is missing. I search the entire thing, who knows if they put it in the wrong spot? Then again, Eren's too careful for that. Still, I want to believe she didn't take it. I want to have hope that...we won't have to do anything drastic. "Fuck...it's not here." I mumble to myself, slamming it shut and marching to Erwin's office. "It's fucking gone. What the hell are we going to do?" I yell, my anger swelling in a dangerous way.

"Levi. We have to keep a level head about this. You know there aren't many options." I glance at Erwin angrily.

 

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"She knows way too much information, Levi. And she seems to have it out for us. As for Eren...I'm reluctant to let this go as well." I freeze.

"You're talking about...killing her Erwin? Are you serious?"

"Levi, you're much too biased. If she wasn't Eren's sister, wouldn't you suggest the same thing? It wouldn't be the first time, and you know it." I stare at him in disbelief. Maybe...he's right though. If it were some random office worker or reporter, I'd have them killed off without a second thought.

"There has to be another option, Erwin. Maybe she's reasonable." He glances at me, irritation clear on his face.

"Here's what we're going to do. You're going to go home, not mention any of this to Eren, and I'll try contacting her."

"You expect me to act natural around him right now?" I ask, gritting my teeth.

"If Eren catches on that we've found out, he could run or send messages to Arlert or his sister. Then...well, you know what'd I have to do then." I sigh.

"You're not fucking touching my Eren." I tell him with a growl. He smirks, clearly amused by my attitude.

"I've never seen you so obsessed with anyone before. It's quite frightening, I mean if I was Eren. If anything, it clouds your judgement and makes you susceptible to outside influences. Levi, get your act together. And find a way to shut Eren up without informing him." I roll my eyes, leaving the office feeling even more irritated. I can't take it out on Eren, not without a reason. Then again...he has been keeping things from me. I'll just let him think I don't know what it is... He'll never admit to this, he's too smart for that. Either way, I have to go home eventually...

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Present Day:**

 

  
"Eren?" Levi says carefully, studying me as I climb into his car. I glance at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes? Is there an issue?" I ask, turning my attention to my new phone, where I have Armin's number saved. Since it's supplied by Levi, I can't trust talking about anything important on it; it's probably bugged and traced 24/7. Still, it's good to have Armin's number written down just in case.

"No." He says skeptically, turning to face the road. I shrug, my inner self smirking. I've got a partner in crime now, he doesn't know everything but it's a start. After a while, Levi speaks again. "Your bruise is almost gone." I instinctively touch my face lightly.

"Yeah. Almost." After that awkward statement, we're quiet the rest of the way back to prison. I attempt to make my way straight to my room, but am abruptly stopped by Levi's tight grab of my arm.

"We need to talk, Eren." I glance at him, my face expressionless. "Don't put up a wall, we have to fucking talk. Sit." He releases my arm to sit on the couch. I opt to sit in the chair opposite him. "What do you know?" I stare at him, confused.

"That's a little vague." I mumble, arms crossed. He glares.

"You seem to think you know a lot about the incident with Mikasa. What do you know?" I blink several times. This asshole...using her name after what he did.

"I'm not talking about this." I say curtly, standing and marching to my room. I make to slam the door shut, but Levi stops me.

"Why? Why can't you just communicate? Fuck." He sighs out, irritation evident.

 

"Don't talk about her. Don't think about her. Don't fucking pretend you give a shit about her. She knew too much, right? She and I, we found things. We saw things. My only fucking question is why the hell am I STILL ALIVE?!" Levi sighs, staring with tired eyes.

"You're alive because I fucking need you, Eren. You're alive because I protected you." What..? Does that mean Erwin wanted me dead? Well, I basically already knew that... You can see it in his eyes. He can't stand the thought of me being alive.

"Wow. Thanks, I'm real fucking grateful." I say venomously, and dripping with sarcasm. This really sets Levi off...

"Don't you fucking dare talk like that, Eren! Don't act like you don't value your own life." He says, exasperated. I stare at him with dead eyes.

"I used to. I used to think life was worth something. I used to have a purpose. Now...fucking look at me. What purpose do I have, Levi? What role do I fucking play?" He stares at me with sad eyes before approaching me and placing a hand on my cheek.

  
"Can't I be your purpose? Can't I make your life worthwhile? Because...you make mine worthwhile." He whispers, holding my face in his hands. God...when he's like this, it kills me. So vulnerable, so helpless...So insecure and in pain. It's the real Levi. The one who has gone through hell and back, more than once. I can't let this pull me in, though... That's how he gets me every damn time.

"You used to be." I whisper back, leaning my forehead against his. "Then you betrayed me, in an unforgivable way." I will them away, but the tears fall freely from my eyes. It's true, I loved this man. I loved him more than anyone has loved another. But after what he did, after all the things he's done, I learned that he doesn't love me. He NEEDS me, but he doesn't love me. He just wants to control me, to own me. That's all our relationship has ever been. Levi sighs, pushing me away.

"You can play the victim, Eren... But the truth is you betrayed me first." He whispers, turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door. I hear a 'click' and immediately try to open it.

"Fucking bastard, YOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP FOREVER!" I scream as I pound on the door. Frustrated, I collapse on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Then it dons on me, why he locked me in here... He didn't put my ankle monitor back on. Fuck! If only I'd realized that sooner, I would have sucked it up and had a chance to get out. Also the bastard took my phone... Damn.

 

 

  
I must have fallen asleep at some point... I wake up to Levi sitting on the bed, shaking me lightly.

"Eren...wake up." He says solemnly. I sit up, staring at him with wide eyes. He stares at his hands, not at me. Something is wrong...

"Levi...what is it?" I ask with wide, concerned eyes. He shifts, those somber silver eyes staring at me.

"Armin's grandfather passed away, I just got the call about ten minutes ago." His face is expressionless.

"Fuck..." I breathe out, running a hand through my hair. "I...I need to go see Armin." I say, standing up quickly and pacing. "He needs me, he's probably a mess. Oh god...I hope he's okay."

 

"Eren, calm down... He's in a business meeting right now, company things. He's a professional, he can handle this. You need a damn shower...you're filthy. Then I'll take you to see him." I nod frantically. Levi leads me to the master bedroom, where I hop in the shower and wash my body thoroughly. Some habits don't leave you... Speaking of habits, I find myself...longing for some companionship. No...not just any companion, Levi... I miss his touch all of a sudden. It's like he's my coping mechanism...like he was back then. I exit the shower, drying off thoroughly. I walk out the bathroom, not bothering to get dressed of cover myself. Levi looks up from paperwork at the desk, his eyes roaming my body. "Go put some clothes on." He says curtly, turning away. I boldly approach him, getting on my knees and moving my hand to grope him. I know it seems wrong, and I know I'm not the best at coping with...anything...but touching him, being touched by him, it makes it all go away. For just a bit... I'm using him, like he's used me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi deadpans, staring at me skeptically. I glare at him.

"I'm obviously trying to turn you on." I reply with sass. He raises an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbles, grabbing my wrist to halt my movements. He drags me to the bed where he sits. "Let me fucking get this straight: One second, you hate my guts and want nothing to do with me. And the next, you're trying to get me to fuck you?" I stare at him, that's exactly right. "Oh Eren. You're a fucking mess." He sighs out, staring at me like I'm a child.

"Don't look at me like that." I snap, irritated suddenly.

"Like what?" He asks, seeming amused.

"Like I'm a damn kid, like I don't know what I'm doing. If I recall you used to use sex to cover up all kinds of emotions." He freezes.

"Watch yourself. You don't want to push me when I'm trying to be nice." I scoff at that, but don't say anything else. "Get dressed, we'll go check on Armin."

 

 

_Four days later, the funeral._

  
"...and may he rest in peace, knowing he raised an incredible grandson; and helped raise an honorary grandchild as well. Armin, Eren, he was proud of you. And he always will be." The minister says, reading a letter from Gramps himself. I glance at Armin, who nods and smiles thankfully. I feel my heart aching, this man was a large part of getting my life straightened out...how could he be proud of me now? After running away like that, and leaving them alone... I grab Armin's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. No matter how tough this is for me, it's even harder for Armin. Now he has...no one. No parents, no grandpa, no siblings... No, that's not true. He has me. Everyone else shuffles off, leaving Armin, Levi, Erwin, and I at the burial site.

"Armin, I want to extend my deepest condolences. Your grandfather was a great man." Erwin says, placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. Armin says nothing, just stares at him with blank eyes. Erwin blinks a few times, seeming puzzled. That's right, you fucking tree, we're onto you. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll do whatever I can." He says with a fake smile before leaving. On the way he passes me, giving me the stare down. I give it right back, a glare accompanying it. When he's gone, Armin turns to Levi.

 

"Can you give us some privacy? We'll be just a few minutes." He asks with sad eyes. Levi glances at me, his stare holding a warning. _'Don't say anything. I'll know.'_ Then he walks off to join Erwin. Armin and I stare at the grave, the empty unmarked grave, since the stone hasn't arrived yet. "Eren. I know you think he wasn't proud of you, but he was. You are who you're meant to be."

"Armin, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish, and now we're in this fucked up mess because of me." I sigh out, glancing at him.

"It's not over until I say it's over. There's nothing on you, right?" I glance at my suit, ruffling through the pockets nonchalantly.

"Don't think so."

"Look, I have a plan. But it's going to be rough until it sets off. Sooner, rather than later, Erwin is going to realize something is up. You need to be careful. And if you can...keep Levi close." I make a grimace, but he stops me. "I know, I know...but for this to work, we HAVE to drive a wedge between them, Eren. They're bond is what protects them! Without it, they're alone and have nothing." I nod thoughtfully.

"It'll be harder than you think. They're close. Erwin basically rescued Levi from his past life."

"I know. It'll be difficult, but we have to try." This is why Armin is the smart one...this plan makes sense. But, how can I keep Levi close when he doesn't trust me anymore? Fuck...I should've thought better about the long game, and not been so irrational. "He's coming back, careful." Levi approaches soon after.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but people are asking for you Armin. Are you doing the memorial dinner tonight?" Levi asks, taking my hand.

"Yes...I better go prepare everything. Thank you Levi. And, take good care of Eren for me." Armin says, smiling. Levi nods, pulling me along to the car.

  
"What were you two discussing?" Levi asks nonchalantly. I stare at him quizzically.

"Armin was telling me how proud of me his grandpa was. And how worried he is about the future of the company. That's it." I reply with a shrug. He narrows his eyes.

"I should have bugged you." He mumbles. I give him a pouty face, trying to be cute.

"Who me? Why would you possibly need to do that?" I ask with a slight smirk. He scoffs.

"Trying to be cute now, hm? Good luck, see how far that gets you. Come on, we have to change before the memorial dinner bullshit."

"Bullshit?" I ask, staring at him with shock. "I know you're fucking insensitive, but can you tone it down a notch?" I scoff, rolling my eyes and removing my tie. Levi's eyes soften, like he's realizing that I'm right. About damn time.

"I...I'll try." He mumbles, starting the car and driving back to his place. On the way back, I remove my jacket and start to unbutton the top of my shirt. I feel like I'm suffocating, and also it doesn't hurt to show more skin around Levi. Not if I'm trying to gain his trust. I can see the side glances he gives me as I run a hand through my hair, letting out a sigh. Before I know it we've arrived, and I head straight for Levi's bedroom. "Oi, where are you going?" He calls after me, I ignore him. I pour myself a whiskey from it's usual spot on the nightstand and remove my shirt, sighing at the feeling of freedom from the stuffy shirt. Levi stalks in, glancing at me with an eyebrow raised as I sit propped up on the bed, whiskey in hand. "Well, don't you look comfy." He says with sass, pouring himself a drink.

 

"How the hell do you wear these clothes everyday? They get so stuffy and...restricting." I ask him with a sigh. He shrugs.

"You get used to it. You used to wear them almost every day."

"Yeah, but I still hated it. I'd rather be naked than wear this shit all the time." I mumble.

"Hey no complaints here." Levi comments, sitting on a chair opposite the bed and staring me down.

"Shocking." I say with a scoff. I chug the rest of the foul-tasting liquid, grimacing at the burn. "Ah...I missed the soothing dullness that alcohol brings." I sigh out, laying back with my arms over my head.

"You didn't drink on the run?" Levi questions, sipping his drink and staring at me intensely. Much too intensely. I shake my head, closing my eyes.

"No, I was trying to be smart. Trying not to get caught." I mumble. "Lot of good that did me." I peek an eye open to see Levi's reaction, but he seems surprisingly calm.

 

"You were smart, I'm not going to lie. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would to get your sorry ass back here." I laugh, as fucked up as the situation is, it's kind of humorous if you think about it. I was dragged back here against my will, and now we're having a casual conversation about it. "So, tell me, what all did you do out there?" Oh, this could get dangerous fast. I sit up slowly, cocking my head to the side.

"Do you really think you want to know all that?" I ask him with a devilish smirk.

"Why wouldn't I?" It's a challenging glare he gives me, one that is prompting me to be honest but I know I should lie. Because I did some stupid shit, that he'd be royally pissed about.

"Ah, I don't know. Maybe the jealousy streak, or perhaps the over-protectiveness...You have many redeeming qualities, Levi." My voice drips with sass and sarcasm, tones I never would have dared use in this situation in the past.

"So you obviously have a lot to be sorry for, then. Step one is repentance; or so those bastard preachers always say." Levi's eyes are much darker now, he finishes his glass and walks over to the bed, sitting down nonchalantly. "So, why don't we have a conversation about it, hm?" I blink several times.

"Or...we could not. That's just...another idea." I try arguing as Levi creeps closer to me.

"Of all times to start being afraid, you're choosing now?" He asks with a scoff. I'm not afraid, well...that's a lie. I am, but it's because I know what I need to do in my heart. I have to win him over and telling him all of those details is NOT the way to do that.

"I'm not afraid. I just thought we could use our time a little more...wisely." I say, biting my lip and moving closer to him.

"Eren." He warns, but doesn't push me away. "Eren, stop." He says as I start placing kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Hm? Why?" I ask innocently.

"Because you don't mean this, you're just trying to cope." I scoff.

"So what? You use me to cope all the time. Stop rejecting me now." I whine, biting his earlobe. He sighs.

"If I'm going to fuck you then I'll fuck you on my goddamn terms." He snaps, pushing me away. "Go take a shower and jerk off if you're that needy. I'm not in the mood." I blink at him. Did he just...reject me? For the second fucking time? I get off the bed, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Fucking piece of shit, self-entitled asshole! Wait-why am I so pissed off about this? Did I want him to fuck me that bad? I'm pathetic. But...it really isn't fair. I can't fucking deny him once, but he can do whatever he wants?

 

 

 

I shower, angrily, and walk out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I glance over as I'm towel drying my hair and almost laugh. The damn baby is asleep on the bed. He actually...looks so peaceful and relaxed when he's sleeping. Ugh...I really am horny as fuck. I pause, staring at him. Then...I get a stupid idea. Being quiet and careful, I steal a few of Levi's props from his drawer. Handcuffs, lube, and...oh hell yes, a cock ring. It's stupid, but I don't care. It's about time the tables turn for a change. Creeping up quietly, his one hand is luckily already above his head. I click the one cuff in place, wrapping it around the headboard post and yanking his other arm up to lock it in place. I jump back, still nervous as a habit. Levi's eyes flutter open, a grumpy stare on his face. He goes to move his arms, freezing when they don't budge.

"Eren. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snaps, glaring abundantly. I shrug.

"It seems only fair to me, I mean you've done this to me dozens of times." He laughs bitterly.

"Cute. Fucking cute. Now take them off, before I start devising a painful experience for you." He warns, his stare holding malice. I shake my head no, getting on the bed on top of him.

"I don't understand why you can't just fuck me." I state, undoing his belt and pulling his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He sighs annoyedly.

"Because your head is fucked up right now. I'm trying to give you time to fix it." He explains.

"Aw, how sweet..." I fakely coo, grinding my hips against his.

"Eren. Do you really want to do this?" He asks in warning again, giving me a chance to get out of it.

"Ohh, trust me, I do. And I think," A harsh grind against him, making him suck in a breath. "That I know best what I need." I explain, removing his boxers and holding up a cock ring. He shakes his head no, glaring again. "No? But, I thought you liked these so much." I say with a smirk. I slip it on anyway, then giving his cock a few strokes. He hisses as his hips buck up.

"You're making a huge fucking mistake Eren." He pants out as I lick his growing member.

"Hmm?" I hum around his cock, making him cry out and buck up his hips. "So, you want me to stop?" I ask, releasing him and backing off.

"Well now I fucking don't." He snaps irritably. I shrug, sucking his cock hard as he moans and pulls against his restraints. "Eren...fuck. Can you calm down?" He asks as I suck harder and deeper, my tongue working up and down his shaft. I know he's going crazy, wanting to cum but unable to. I know the feeling all too well. I release him with a 'pop', grabbing the lube and coating my own fingers in it. I ease a couple into me, my ass in full view for Levi.

"If you won't fuck me, I guess I'll do all the work." I tell him as I finger myself, stretching my hole. I stroke my erection too, moaning loudly for him.

"Eren...you fucking little tease." He growls darkly. I smirk, getting on top of him and lining myself up. I sink down slowly onto him, moaning and circling my hips. He sucks in a sharp breath, biting his lip.

"Does it feel good? Being inside of me?" I ask, moving slowly.

"If you don't fucking move, I'll do it myself." He warns. I smirk, circling my hips again and moving slowly up and down. He sighs, thrusting his hips upwards into me, making me cry out.

 

"Levi, be good." I pant out, moving my hand to his chest and playing with the pink nubs there. He hisses, thrusting hard again.

"Last chance Eren, take these off." He breathes out, eyes feral with warning. I ignore him, thrusting a little faster and changing the angle to hit my prostate. I moan lewdly as I stroke my erection, bringing myself close to my orgasm. As I near it, I hear a snapping sound and am suddenly flipped over and pinned down. I stare up at Levi with wide, shocked eyes. "Did you really think those fucking shit handcuffs could hold me? They're not even real dumbass." He smirks seductively, throwing off the pieces of broken metal.

"U-um...Levi, about that-" He grasps my hair harshly, cutting off my sentence of excuses.

"You want to be fucked? Fine, I'll fuck you. All this does is make me last even longer." He motions to the cock ring, smirking. He flips me onto my stomach, positioning himself and thrusting into me, hard.

"Ah! Shit..." I moan as I see stars, his thrusts hitting my sweet spot dead on. His pace is relentless, hands gripping harshly onto my hips. He strokes my cock with his thrusts, and in no time I'm cumming all over the sheets. "Ah, ah...fuck." I moan as he stops his movements, pulling out. Then he smacks my ass, hard. I cry out, extra sensitive from my orgasm. By the time he's done, my ass is sore and tingling, and I'm begging him to stop. He enters me again, fucking harder than last time. "L-Levi! Fuck...I'm too sensitive!" I whine as he assaults my insides mercilessly. After a good while, he pulls out, grasping my hair and yanking me to face him. He motions to my mouth and I get the idea... I suck his erection, swirling my tongue around it. Then Levi takes charge, forcing me down onto his cock. I gag on it a few times, his tight grip on my hair egging me on.

"See now, Eren, you want to act like an arrogant prick, I'll remind you who fucking owns you." He tells me, fucking my mouth relentlessly. My jaw starts to ache and I whine around him. He yanks me off of it, drool dripping down my chin. "Who fucking owns you, Eren?" He asks, staring me down. When I don't answer, he fucks my mouth some more. He pulls me back up, an eyebrow raised in question. I'm so tired...

"Y-you do Levi..." I concede, whimpering as he tugs my hair to his erection again. This time I can feel he's close, his thrusts becoming less timed and more erratic. I swirl my tongue around him, sucking hard. He pulls out of my mouth, orgasming all over my face and chest. He pants as he tosses me away, removing the cock ring carefully.

"You ever try that shit again, you'll be tied to a bed for a week. Got it?" He asks threateningly, grip on my chin tight. I nod the best I can. He smirks. "Go fucking shower again, you filthy whore." He snaps. And I do. I'm not falling back into place. I'm not admitting that I'm his for real, it's all an act. It's all...an act? I lay my clean head against the wall of the shower, sighing. What the fuck am I going to do?

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. HELLO- HI. I AM ALIVE- AND SOMEWHAT WELL. 
> 
> Guys...I'm not sure what excuses I can give- other than RIP my laptop, and recent- Hello tablet + keyboard... Anyway, I know like, you'll probably have to re-read the last two chapters to remember what's going on and I know I suck :') But I hope you enjoy nonetheless and DON'T HATE ME I'M SORRY XOXO

 

 

**Flashback:**

 

 

I'm laying on the couch, flicking through the cable for something entertaining to watch. Levi should be home soon, and really I'm just trying to distract myself. He seemed tense this morning, and I'm not sure how he'll be when he gets home. I hear a clang from the hallway and peek out. Levi sits against the wall, head in his hands and sighing. 

 

"L-Levi?" I ask, stepping out nervously. 

 

"Ah, if it isn't my little slut." He slurs, glancing over boredly.

 

"Levi...are you- drunk?" I ask carefully, kneeling next to him. He gives me a wicked smirk. 

 

"I might be." This is the first time I'm seeing drunk Levi, and I mean really drunk. He's plastered, wasted, fully intoxicated. 

 

"Um...l-let's get you inside." I mumble, hooking his arm around my shoulders and walking him in. The door closes behind us, I lead him straight to the bedroom. Sitting him on the bed I start to remove his tie. 

 

"Eren, you're in trouble you know." I glance up at his half-closed eyes. I try not to laugh. 

 

"I know Levi. I'm always in trouble." He laughs, actually laughs at that. I blink a few times. I guess drunk Levi isn't as threatening as he pretends to be. 

 

"No- no, not like 'kinky' in trouble. I mean like, you fucked up in trouble. I know, Eren, that you're hiding something." He slurs out, attempting to unbutton his shirt. I flick his hands away, doing it for him with shaky fingers. 

 

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything." He scoffs. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see how you feel when I'm through with you." He murmurs. I stifle my laugh, laying him back and removing his shoes and pants. I run to the kitchen, bringing him water an aspirin. He reluctantly takes them, then curls up and dozes off right before my eyes. I stare worriedly. What does he think he knows? Fuck... I exit the bedroom quietly, pulling out my phone. 

 

 

 

"Eren?" Mikasa answers on the second ring. 

 

"Mikasa...hey. How are you?" She pauses. 

 

"I'm good. Is something wrong?" 

 

"Um...I- I'm not sure really. Levi is acting strange." I mumble. 

 

"Oh...I see. Eren, you need to leave him." She says suddenly. I pause. 

 

"Why...do you say that? Because of a money scam?" I ask, skeptical.

 

"Eren...no. Listen to me- I...I stole Armin's file." Several moments go by as I process what she just told me. 

 

"You...you fucking what?" I say quietly. 

 

"I'm sorry, but listen-"

 

"Mikasa, what the fuck? I'm sure he's going to notice it missing!" I cut her off, freaking out.

 

"Eren, they kill people!" She yells. I stay silent. "There was a member of the committee of Armin's company; he strongly protested to the merge with Erwin's business. He's dead." 

 

"How do you-" I start to reason, but am cut off.

 

"For the love of god Eren! Stop being so stupid!" She snaps. "All the evidence is RIGHT HERE. You literally just need to put the pieces together! This is how they get ahead, this is how they make money. They take over and dominate, and anyone in their way is taken care of!" 

 

"...if that's true, Mika, then what are we?" I ask quietly, eyes widened with fear. She stays silent. "Listen, you need to come here. You can stay with Armin until we solve this-but it's too dangerous-" 

 

"I have a plan Eren. Don't worry about me. Protect yourself." She says suddenly, before hanging up. I go into panic mode. What am I going to do? Does Levi know? Is that what he's talking about? Does he want to kill me? Does he want to kill Mikasa? I rub my forehead. A phone rings, and it's not mine. I walk into the bedroom, Levi still out cold. I grab his phone from his pants pocket. The number isn't saved. 

 

 

"Hello?" I bravely answer. 

 

"Mr. Ackerman?" A man's voice that I don't know answers. 

 

"He's unavailable right now, can I take a message?" I ask, listening carefully. There's a pause. 

 

"Just tell him that someone's asking questions. I'm doing my best to shut them down. That's all." Then the line goes dead. Someone's asking questions? What does that mean? He can't mean Mikasa, right? She can't be that dumb... I google the number, it's from a registered police station. Police. Calling Levi. I go into the history and delete the call, against my better judgment. Putting the phone back, I stare with wide eyes at his sleeping form. He's so deceptively innocent when he's sleeping; but he's downright deadly. I...I can't be here right now. I head out, instinctively showing up at Armin's place. He opens the door with a smile but it fades slightly when he sees my expression. 

 

"Eren? Are you okay?" He asks, letting me in.

 

"Yeah, I just...Levi's drunk and passed out and I-"

 

"Levi is drunk? That's surprising to hear." A familiar and chilling voice asks. I whip around to see Erwin comfortably seated in a chair in the living room. My eyes widen as his blue devilish eyes stare at me tauntingly. 

 

"Erwin, what a surprise." I say, glancing at Armin. 

 

"We were just going over some technical things, nothing too important." Armin says, worriedly looking at me. 

 

"I disagree, your business models are genius, Armin." He says with a fake and cold smile. I see right through your bullshit act, Erwin... 

 

"W-well, I see you're busy right now. I'll just go get some food and go home." I say nervously, backing out. 

 

"Eren, you can stay!" Armin calls after me. I'm already gone, walking through the rain trying to straighten out my head. Everything...everything is so fucked up. What can I do? I can't tell Armin. Or Levi obviously. I...I have no one. That realization hits me hard, and I end up traveling around uselessly for hours. Eventually I look at my phone, six missed calls and ten texts. Fuck...it must have been on silent. I expect to see something from Armin, but there's nothing. Nothing at all... I scoff, reading Levi's texts.

 

**Where are you?**

**Eren, come home. Now.**

**I swear to fucking christ get your ass home.**

**Are you at least safe?**

**I know you stopped at Armin's where did you go?**

**EREN. WHERE ARE YOU?**

**I'm not mad at you, Eren.**

**I'm sending out a search party within the hour.**

**Eren...call me please.**

**You better be injured at this point. Call me now.**

 

 

 

Fuck...you can really see his mood swings, damn. I sigh, dialing his number. 

 

"What the actual FUCK EREN? I've been calling you for hours!" He snaps immediately.

 

"I...went for a walk. I'm almost home." I sigh out. 

 

"You better be fast." Click.

 

Shit, is he mad? I can't fucking tell anymore. I reluctantly enter the room, Levi springing up from the couch; then he rubs his head, hangover. 

 

"I'm sorry." I mumble, throwing off my coat. He sighs.

 

"I can't deal with your shit right now Eren...I have the worst hangover in my life. Go shower and we'll talk about this in the morning." I do as I'm told, showering with the hot water, washing away my problems. As if it's that easy. Levi sits on the bed, finishing a glass of water. I climb in, an arm thrown over my face. Levi clicks off the lights, then pulls my back against him. "Eren...I was worried about you." He whispers against my neck. I sigh. 

 

"I know. I was worried about you too...why did you drink like that? I mean...fuck Levi. I know your tolerance. How much did you have to drink to get like that?" 

 

"Way too fucking much...I was feeling insecure, about everything. I've got Erwin up my ass about bullshit, and you've been...distant I feel. I just needed to let loose for once." I nod, squirming in his hold. "Stay still, I'm too hung-over to fuck you if you start shit." He mumbles, kissing my neck softly. I sigh, finding comfort and solace in Levi's hold, and falling asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...I'm telling you I didn't. Well why the fuck would you tell anything to a stranger? Do not EVER give out ANY information to anyone but me. Do you fucking understand that, you goddamn nit-wit? Good." I hear Levi ranting and yelling at someone on the phone, I wonder if it's about the call yesterday...fuck. He's literally going to kill me. I try to stay still, pretending to sleep as long as I possibly can. "Eren get the fuck up. I know you're faking it." He snaps suddenly, yanking off the comforter. I open my eyes reluctantly to a grumpier than usual Levi scowling. 

 

"...good morning to you too." I mumble, stretching. His eyes hold no amusement what-so-ever. He sits on the edge of the bed, leaning over me to cage me in. 

 

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You have things you need to tell me, and I have things I need to fucking hear." I blink at him, acting innocent. It could work. "Oh no no, don't even try to act all cute and innocent with me. It's not happening." 

 

"I don't know what you think I'm hiding but-"

 

"Did you answer a call last night?" He asks, staring at me expectantly. Honesty is the best policy.

 

"Yes, you were passed out and I didn't want it to wake you. I was just going to take a message..."

 

"If that's true why did you delete the call history?" He asks with an eyebrow raised, obviously skeptical. Fuck.

 

"I...I panicked, I guess. It seemed like something I shouldn't have heard really..." I mumble, looking away. Levi grabs my chin and forces me to stare at him. 

 

"If you look away, I know you're lying." He growls out. 

 

"I'm not." I reply with certainty. He sighs.

 

"Unfortunately for you, Eren, it's Sunday. I have no work, I canceled anything with fucking eyebrows, so it's just you and me. All. Day." Why is that so threatening? There's a long pause. "Go shower." He snaps suddenly, a wicked glint in his eyes. I carefully get up, doing as I'm told. I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

 

 

"Eren if you want to make it to this memorial dinner, hurry the fuck up!" Levi yells from the living room as I finish getting dressed. You try getting ready with a sore ass and hips... Fucker. I tighten my tie, sighing at my reflection. 

 

"Here I am, calm down." I mumble, walking towards Levi. He smirks at my strange walking. 

 

"That should be a lesson on not handcuffing me hmm?" He says with an eyebrow raised. I scowl at the back of his head as he walks away. So damn arrogant...Next time I'll just have to get real ones. 

 

 

I sigh and grit my teeth seeing that Levi and I are at the same table as Erwin. I mean, of course we are, it makes sense, but it's still annoying to deal with. Armin sits next to me, smiling as best as he can. I place my hand on his as they start serving food. 

 

"So Levi, is it strange having Eren back after all that time?" Armin asks Levi, striking up conversation. Levi peeks up at him. 

 

"Strange...no. It was strange not having him there. Having him back feels right." Levi responds, glancing at me. I involuntarily blush, of course you're sweet around others... Armin smiles, our eyes meeting for a moment as if to say 'Go along with it'. 

 

"Armin, any ideas on the paperwork I sent over?" Erwin asks next, always trying to ease work into the conversation. Armin waves it off.

 

"No business tonight, that can all wait, right?" He says with a smile, challenging Erwin to argue. Erwin returns the smile, but coldly and nods. "Oh, Eren, I need to talk to you about the will sometime this week... You're obviously in it. But that can be arranged later on. And on another note... We're having a party." I blink at him strangely.

 

"A...party? Who's 'we'?" I ask him, confused. 

 

"We, our group of friends, are having a party to celebrate your return Eren! Doesn't that sound fun? Everyone has missed you and I'm sure they're all curious as to what went down..." He trails off, blue eyes becoming sad. 

 

"Oh...I see. Well, that sounds fun for sure. If it's okay with you...Levi?" I add at the end, attempting to seem like a good and loyal boyfriend. Armin cuts in.

 

"Well why wouldn't it be? Just friends reuniting, after all! It has been quite some time." He smiles brightly. Levi gives me a not-so-subtle look. 

 

"I...think we'll have to discuss the details but, it should be fine I suppose." He mumbles unhappily. Obviously he's not on board at all, I wouldn't be either if I was in his shoes. He doesn't trust me even a tiny bit, not that I blame him. 

 

"Of course, of course. We're planning for next week, Saturday night. So mark your calendar, and discuss whatever nonsense you need to." Armin beams, taking a bite of his food. The gears in my head are turning, trying to track Armin's plan. What's his end game? I mean obviously, it's to drive a wedge between Erwin and Levi. But how do we do that? I glance over at Erwin, who seems absolutely livid. Oh...well of course he wouldn't want me to go out to a party with Armin. That's just common sense. So...if Levi agrees, to please Armin and myself, that would probably anger Erwin. I would think... 

 

 

 

After the most awkward dinner that ever existed, Levi and I return 'home'. 

 

"What's your angle with this 'party', huh?" Levi asks me as he undresses. I shrug.

 

"It wasn't even my idea Levi, how could I have an 'angle'?" I question back, using air quotes. 

 

"You can't act all innocent here, Eren. I'm sure you're up to something."

 

"Look." I snap, turning to face him. "I missed Armin. He's my best friend, and he always will be. I've done everything you asked, to the best of my ability. As hard as it is, now I need some trust from you. We won't be alone, there's no conspiracy. His family just died. That's it. I'm all he has now and I can't let him down. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to stay by his side." Levi seems to think on this and nods slowly. 

 

"Erwin is not going to fucking like this...but fine." I stare at him.

 

"Fine...? Wow." 

 

"Shut the fuck up, you said to trust you and I'm trying. Do not push me." I nod frantically, why spoil the good mood with skepticism? “Anyway...how are you feeling? About…you know.” He mumbles off, nervously. Levi isn’t exactly a master of emotions. I shrug, sighing softly as I sit on the armchair in the room.

 

“I don’t honestly know… I think after all I’ve lost, this just feels normal. I’m more focused on being strong for Armin than grieving myself.” I say softly, eyes downcast.

 

“Hey… I know the answer will more than likely be no, but…will you sleep in here tonight? With me?” Levi asks in a hopeful voice, eyes softened. ‘ _Keep him close…keep him close.’_ I repeat in my mind. I nod slowly, standing and removing my clothing except for my boxers.

 

“I’ll sleep in here…but you have to be nice.” I reply somewhat playfully. He raises an eyebrow at that, scoffing.

 

“Nice..? Nice. What the fuck does that even mean?” He mumbles in question, lying down. I lay next to him, turning to face him.

 

“That means…if you want to hold me, you have to hold me softly. You have to be gentle.” Levi stares at me skeptically before nodding slowly. His arm wraps around me, pulling me in closer so my head is resting on his chest. He soothing rubs my back, humming an old song he used to sing to me, back when things were good. My eyes tear up, willing away the flood of emotions. God, how I loved this man… I relax in his touch, my body feeling at peace. I don’t know when, but my eyes drift closed, and I fall into a surprisingly deep slumber.

 

_“Eren…I need you always.” A voice whispers in my subconscious, floating through my thoughts and resting mind._

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to all holy figures, I'm going to be updating more regularly. Sheesh. So sorry.

**Present day:**

 

Saturday night, party night arrives finally after the longest week ever. My days have been filled with skepticism, despite how Levi says he’s ‘trying’. Along with that, Erwin has been dropping by way too much for comfort. I’m sick of seeing those stupid blue eyes and fucking eyebrows. One day, I swear I’ll take a razor to those things. Levi, for once, has been taking it easy. I mean, taking days off work to spend time with me, cooking dinner- yes you read that right, cooking. He started googling recipes to try out, nearly burning the kitchen down twice.

 

“Hey, Eren! Come try this new wine before you go?” Levi calls from the kitchen as I’m buttoning up my shirt. Things have seemed nearly…domestic lately. But no- no way am I falling back in love with him. I’m not. I walk out with a bright smile, taking the offered glass and taking a sip. “Mmm… that one’s sweet. I like it.” I mutter, licking my lips. Levi offers his version of a lazy smile, taking a sip himself.

 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad.” He hums, eyeing me up. “You look nice. I’m…nervous Eren.” He then states rather bluntly.

 

“Nervous about..? It’s a party Levi. A party. I’m not going to get wasted, but I’ll have a few beers for sure. I just haven’t seen any of them since…”

 

“Since you left me.” He mutters, silver eyes staring into me with some emotion I can’t place.

 

“Look, I’ll probably be home by 2am.” I say, slipping on my sneakers.

 

“2 am?” He repeats with a scoff. “I think midnight is sufficient.” He then states, crossing his arms.

 

“1 am.” I counter, and he smirks, shrugging slightly in defeat. “Yes! Another point for Eren.” I tease, smirking back at him. After I’m all dressed, it must be perfect timing as my phone buzzes to signal Armin is outside. I walk over to Levi, giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. That isn’t sufficient, of course, as Levi grabs the front of my shirt and smashes our lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. I groan softly into it until he pulls back.

 

“I’ll be waiting, Eren.” He whispers, returning to the task of re-corking the wine. I feel a tad breathless after the kiss- ah, I should probably explain that Levi refused to have sex with me since the last time. I don’t know why, but some part of me is fucking dying. I never thought I’d ever wish for him to be…himself so much, but I miss that side of Levi. I’m not falling for him again.

 

I make my way quickly outside, hopping into Armin’s car. “Levi?”

 

“No suspicions.” I reply to Armin’s brief question.

 

“Phone?”

 

“Left it there.”

 

“Excellent. Erwin has been put at ease for now, they’ll never expect a thing. I have eyes on him, he’s home.” Armin says with a small grin. I honestly cannot believe we’re willingly breaking into the office. This is all Armin’s plan, sure there really is a party, but it won't be starting for a few hours. This scheme of ours is elaborate, and required a bit of hired help. That help, thankfully, happens to be an old friend. Armin picks up a walkie-talkie type communicator. “On our way, tech. Stand by.”

 

“Can’t you just say like, Jean and Marco?” The snarky voice replies over the thing. I snatch it from Armin.

 

“Shut it horse-face. Give us fifteen.” There’s silence which means Marco stole the comm so Jean didn’t snap at me. The drive is short, and Armin once again goes over the game plan. The ‘tech’ as we’re calling them, are in charge of shutting down power, aka camera surveillance. Armin and I aren’t going to steal anything. Instead, we’re going to copy sketchy documents and take handwritten notes. It’s genius, really. And it makes me think…if we had gotten Armin involved all that time ago…she might be alive. I frown, but wipe it off quickly as we approach. “Go for tech.” I mutter into the comm. After a few minutes, the item comes to life.

 

“Tech successful. Plan is a go.” Marco’s cheery voice speaks, and Armin and I waste no time. The spare hoodies are pulled on and the hoods pulled up to hide any identity from the outside world. Using the codes I snatched from Levi’s phone the other day, it’s not smart to discuss those things via email, we enter the building easily. Security is the one thing with a backup generator, Armin found out. It’s a rare time when the place should be all but emptied. First stop is Levi’s office, which needs to be returned to absolute pristine condition. If so much as one paper is tucked in wrong, he’ll notice. After carefully rooting through for a while, we start to discover very sketchy dates, pay stubs, medical records, and accounting sheets. Copies are made, along with corporation names jotted down for further research. After we finish in Levi’s office, and make sure everything is back the way it was found, we move on to Erwin’s.

 

It’s no surprise that three of the five drawers are locked, and those that aren’t hold nothing special. We could pick the locks, but that would take time as neither of us are skilled at that particular thing. It could’ve helped me out a lot in the past if I was… There are a few papers on the desk, whatever current scam they’re working on. We copy those, take notes about calendar dates written down, and steal a few phone numbers off a call sheet in the office. Without keys, it’d be next to impossible to safely get into those drawers. Erwin is smart, calculating. Levi’s drawers have locks, but he doesn’t have the forethought to lock them after every day. I would know. We get out in no time it seems, feeling rather successful with the folder full of pages and the notepad with scribbled data. Once in the car, I sigh in relief. It’s amazing the difference having a plan makes.

 

“Back in.” Armin speaks into the comm, and they confirm it and apparently boot up the camera systems as we drive off. Having friends who are going to a great college for technology and computer programming is a real help, it seems. After we get to Armin’s, it’s time to actually set up for the party. We got done faster than expected, thankfully. I help set up the food and drinks, Armin tinkers with some new sound system he bought. It almost feels so normal, like we didn’t just run a risky break in to a psycho’s headquarters. But…we did. And if you ask me, it was necessary to take down these two villains. Evil villains I hate… and definitely am NOT falling for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Flashback:**

 

 

“L-Levi please!” I beg desperately. We’ve been in the bedroom for three hours now, I’ve been tied up for two, and I’ve yet to cum even once. Levi has been edging me, drawing me so fucking close to the edge before taking it all away. “Please I need to cum…” I practically sob, pulling hard at my wrists which are tied to the headboard.

 

“Do you..? That’s a damn shame, Eren. I need to know what secrets you’re hiding so, maybe somehow there’s a reasonable compromise, hm?” Levi practically purrs, his hand wrapping around my very hard cock to stroke it slowly once more. My hips buck, a whine and whimper escaping my lips. “Are you ready to talk yet? Eren, darling, that’s all it takes. Just tell me what you’re hiding, because we both know how absolutely fucking shit you are at lying.” It comes out as a growl, a threatening growl. Sweat coats my body, my hips trembling and whimpers escaping my lips.

 

“I…I’m not hiding anything Levi, please!” And that’s it, I’m left sobbing and begging for release, because it’s too much. Levi sighs, shaking his head and pressing the vibrator once more against my prostate. A scream is ripped from my throat, and frantically I scream it… Never, not even once, have I used a safe word. “RED! FUCK RED LEVI!” I frantically sob out, my body shaking and sensitive. Levi halts, all toys being removed as are the binds on my body.

 

“Eren- Eren holy fuck I’m sorry.” He whispers, rubbing my wrists and back while I sob. I want to tell him to fuck off, to get away from me but…I can’t. Instead, I curl up against him, sobbing my eyes out. “Do you…want me to finish you Eren?” It’s a whisper, an uncertain offer and I nod quickly. Much to my surprise, Levi leans down and wraps his mouth around my throbbing cock, sucking lightly and bobbing his head. I cry out loudly, only taking a few moments to finish, and fuck is it intense. More sobs escape my body, though I do feel much more satisfied now. My entire body is sensitive and trembling. Levi stares down at me with regret-filled eyes, and I know that he didn’t mean to push me this far. I should be able to take this, but I can’t…I’m so weak. The thought only makes me sob harder, the disappointment I feel towards myself is overwhelming. “Shhh…baby, calm down. It’s alright, I’m so so sorry.” Levi whispers soothingly, rubbing my back in light circles that send shivers through me.

 

“I-I’m so s-sorry…” I manage to cry out, clinging to him desperately. He sighs, petting my hair.

 

“Eren…if only you’d stop lying to me…we could have avoided this.” He whispers, and I furrow my eyebrows. I have to protect Mikasa…that’s why. But I can’t tell him that, if I did he’d start looking into it, and Mikasa could get hurt. “I’ll be right back, okay? Feel free to shower or…whatever. I’ll bring dinner home.”

 

“Y-you’re leaving..? But Levi…I’m sorry.” I whine, grabbing his arm, which he shakes free.

 

“Are you..? I said I’ll be back.” He whispers again, dressing and walking out the door, shutting the one to the bedroom behind him. I’m left sobbing alone, curling into an emotional wreck of a ball. I’ve made so many mistakes, and now all I’m doing is hurting Levi…and I love him, even if they think he’s some kind of villain. He’s perfect to me, and nothing can change that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new role-playing instagram is charmolypic.levi , feel free to send me a message anytime. I roleplay as Levi, obviously so if you're into that hit me up. I'll try to be more regular with updates, I promise <3 (:
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a kudos If you haven't before, and leave a comment if you have any predictions on Eren's actual fucking feelings cuz- that kid's a damn mess. (relatable am I right?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for violence and slightly graphic imagery*

**Flashback:**

**Levi’s POV:**

 

“So you contacted her..?” I ask in a rather clipped tone, one that makes Erwin raise his obnoxiously large brows. After a moment of silence, he sighs.

 

“I had someone contact her, yes. And the response was this:” He clears his throat, looking at his notebook. “I’m on to you, shady fuckers. You’ve used my brother and best friend long enough, and it’s time someone found out what monsters you are. By now, I called the authorities, and have talked to the officer in person. Your asses are going to jail, you never should have messed with my family.” Erwin stares at me after he’s done, and there’s a long silence as the gravity of this sets in. Of course, I’m not afraid of cops. We own most of them in the closest states, not to mention several federals. What could do us in, however, is media attention and tabloids. “Levi…you know what has to be done, yes?” I wince at his words, I can’t just let Eren’s sister be killed…

 

“Give me a chance to talk to her myself.” I finally state, which is stupid because what good will that do..? After a long moment of consideration, he sighs and hits the intercom.

 

“Mike, a moment?” After a beat, the tall blonde walks through the doors silently. “Here’s how this is happening, Levi. You’ll get your chance to talk to her, and Mike is coming along. If he thinks, in any way, that she’d backstab you, or that she won’t follow through with the offer and or threat, he’s to eliminate. Mike, you have great judgment for honesty and character. I trust you with this, and urge you, of course, to use the utmost discretion.”

 

“Understood, Sir.” Mike nods, his bushy sandy blonde hair bouncing. Inside, I’m cringing. Any other operative or assassin I can talk down, make them see my way but Mike…Mike is a ruthless and order-following monster. He’ll do what he’s told, which means I really need to sell Mikasa on this and fast.

 

“We’ll fly out Friday, and be home by Sunday afternoon.” I say with finality. Again, Mike nods, turning to exit as he knows the discussion is over.

“I hope for your sake, Levi, that there’s a reasonable person behind her cold façade. It’s almost comical…she reminds me of you.” And with that, I’m dismissed from his presence. Fuck fuck fuck, this is a mess. Now, I have to explain an impromptu trip to Eren, without bringing up suspicion. I exit Erwin’s office, retreating to mine and laying my head on the desk. I haven’t touched Eren since the safeword incident. My confidence is shot, my head is filled with the self-doubt I’ve fought for years and years; the self-doubt that only went away when I met Eren… I have to talk to him. My work here is done anyway, so I pack up, lock my office up, and leave for home. On the way, I stop to pick some Chinese food to maybe cheer Eren up.

 

“Eren? I’m home baby.” I call as I step inside, kicking off my shoes. I see a brown head peek out, smell the Chinese, and a tan body follows with a small grin. “Hey baby. Yes, I brought you Chinese.” I chuckle softly, and when Eren walks up, I gently kiss his cheek. A surprised and adorable blush forms on his cheek, green eyes staring with near overwhelming love.

 

“How was work today?” Eren asks, grabbing some plates and forks, because no matter how hard I try I fail at chopsticks. I shrug my shoulders, taking off my jacket and hanging it over the chair.

 

“It was shit, as usual. Erwin is up my ass about some business trip… I have to leave Friday. Do you think you’ll be alright.?” I ask boldly, better now than never. After a surprised glance and furrowed eyebrows that indicate deep thought, Eren nods.

 

“Yeah, I can just bug Armin to hang out with me.” Eren says with a smile, that smile that melts my heart. How can I betray that smile…that face. I have to do what I can. I don’t like Mikasa, she’s a nosy bitch; but she is Eren’s family, and I can’t hurt him like that.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Friday rolls around and I pack a suitcase, kissing Eren goodbye. I rarely get nervous but…spending an entire weekend with Mike the dog is enough to make anyone feel anxious. Sure, he’s Erwin’s other best friend, but the guy is fucking weird. Sniffing me to ‘gauge my mood’ what kind of bloodhound shit is that..? Erwin personally takes us to the airport, reminding me that I only have till Saturday night to convince Mikasa that we mean no harm. I have to be delicate and keep my usual brash personality contained as much as I can. The flight is relaxing, Mike is so fucking awkwardly quiet…and that’s coming from me, ME. Once we land and check into our hotel, it’s time to get to work. I lifted Mikasa’s address off of a letter of Eren’s, and make my way there with Mike in tow. A few knocks and ring of a doorbell, and I’m jumping with nerves that don’t show on my face; I am an expert of impassive facial expressions after all.

 

“I’m coming, jesus!” A hasty voice snaps, and the door is ripped open by an annoyed looking blonde girl. “Can I help you?” She grumbles, eyebrow raised.

 

“Looking for Mikasa. She here?” I boredly ask, returning the annoyed stare. The woman studies me for a moment.

 

“Mikasa! Some short guy wants to see you!” She yells, and I hear shuffling from upstairs. After a moment the raven haired female comes jogging down the stairs in exercise clothing.

 

“Who is it, Annie-“ She halts mid-step, eyes narrowing immediately. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” Mikasa then snaps, glaring between Mike and myself. “Annie, I’ll see you next week.” She mutters, nodding us inside and into the downstairs living area of the two floor apartment. Mike and I sit on the couch, our size difference annoyingly obvious. “What do you want? Is Eren alright?” She asks, sitting across from me with an unhappy expression.

 

“I want to talk, is that so strange? Eren’s fine. He doesn’t know I’m here. Look, Mikasa, you’re treading on some thin ice here. You have no right to be digging into mine, and Mr. Smith’s personal affairs.” Her eyebrows raise in…what? Amusement? Slight admiration?

 

“And what, exactly, makes you think I have been digging into anything?” She asks with some sass, crossing her arms.

 

“Surveillance cameras. Stolen files.” Mike speaks up, observing her warily. She eyes him up, obviously finding him more of a threat than me.

 

“Exactly that. I want you to be smart, I want you to drop this, live a normal life, and be there for Eren if he should need anything. I want you two to be able to see each other more, I can make that happen. Mr. Smith and I, aren’t villains. We’re business men and nothing more.” Mikasa listens to my words, and personally I’m thankful everything came out smoothly, with no fuck ups. Mike seems pleased with my wording as well, a lazy smile on his face.

 

“Your fancy words sound nice. Your excuses sound almost believable. And, if you weren’t dating my brother, I wouldn’t give a fuck, to put it bluntly. I care about Eren, he’s all that I have. No one is going to hurt him, or use him. Speaking of using, you’re using Armin aren’t you? Waiting for his grandfather to keel over so you can take hold of his company? Liquidate it?” I tense up immediately, _fucking idiot._

 

“No, none of that is true. We aren’t using anyone, those files aren’t even complete. Erwin has the final ones, those are just ideas jotted down from a meeting of everyone. Some people are fucked up, I’m not. Eren knows so, so why don’t you trust his judgment?”

 

“Because Eren has the worst judgment, you idiot!” She snapped in anger. “Why do you think I have to fucking babysit him from monsters like you?! You take advantage of _good_ people! I’m not allowing it anymore. I’ll take you down, and your fucking boss too. I’m tired of good people getting hurt.” Mikasa growled, eyes glaring angrily. I feel Mike tense beside me, shit.

 

“We should go. She seems unreasonable.” He huffs in agitation. Panic sets in.

 

“Mikasa! Please, please hear me out! I need you to stop this- for Eren. I’m fucking begging you to listen to me!” I stand, eyes wide and façade slipping. She glares even darker than before, standing also. Mikasa moves closer, and **slap**. I grip my cheek, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“Get the hell out, you manipulative bastard.” She growls, opening the door with a dark glare. This is it…I failed. Mike grabs me by the arm, practically yanking me out and towards the rental car. My eyes are wide, cheek red. I tried…I fucking tried and for what..?

 

”Mission was a failure. Yes Sir. Understood, Sir.” Mike is speaking into his phone, handing it to a sullen Levi.

 

“I expect you to stay out of Mike’s way, Levi. He has a job to do, you tried your best.” Erwin’s deep voice speaks.

 

“Yes…I understand.” I whisper, eyes dull and numb. I let him down, I let Eren down. Mike snatches back the phone, and we sit in silence for a while as he makes the drive back to the hotel.

 

“You did give it a shot, shorty. No one can blame you for that.” Uncharacteristically Mike seems to be trying to cheer me up, and I hate the fact that I’ll have to dislike him once this is over…although I never cared for him much in the first place.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of the trip consists of making stops to collect paperwork for Erwin, along with some debt collecting that turns out to be quite stress relieving… I roll off the blood stained gloves, disposing of them and the soiled apron while Mike unties the unconscious man from the chair. “He took longer to crack than I expected. Are you losing your touch?” Mike comments, eliciting an eye roll from me.

 

“Don’t be stupid. He’s always been a stubborn fuck. Just makes it more fun.” I boredly reply, taking my tools to the large sink to begin washing away the blood residue.

 

“Mmm. If you say so.” I think I see a hint of a smirk behind that stupid mustache, but who fucking knows? After cleanup, it’s time for one last task before we head home… Surveillance has been on Mikasa’s apartment since last night, no one entered, and she never left. “You ready? Don’t get in the way.” Mike gruffly asked as we pulled up.

 

“I won’t.” I mutter, and my heart is clenching in pain. Why- why did it have to be this way..? If only she wasn’t a stubborn fool, I could have convinced Erwin she wasn’t a danger to our mission. But she is. Mike picks the lock on the front door, dressed in black and wearing fingerprint-less gloves. Our shoes are brand new, we just slipped them on to not track anything remotely suspicious into the carpets. Silently, which is shocking for Mike because he’s a damn tree, we move through the bottom floor, ascending the stairs with ease. I have no idea which room is Mikasa’s, but Mike is ready. Gun with silencer attached.

 

When you’re staging a break-in/robbery to cover up a murder, you can’t use fancy, rich person guns. Mike has a common pistol, that man can shoot with anything. Anything at all. I creep through the hallway, listening behind doors as silently as possible. Once I reach the one I’m fairly sure is the master bedroom, I nod to Mike. With ease, his long ass leg kicks the door down, and I step inside, gun ready. What I’m not ready for, however, is to smacked in the face by a baseball bat by a livid and ready Mikasa. I yell in pain, knocked back as I hold my obviously broken nose. Mike, however, doesn’t hesitate to step in. He shoves me aside, stepping in and grabbing the bat when Mikasa tries to swing. She relents, sprinting back into the bathroom.

 

“SON OF A BITCH!” I yell in pain, grunting as I attempt to stop blood from dripping anywhere. I get up, shoving a few tissues over my gushing nose.

 

“She’s making a phone call, jam the signal.” Mike states, attempting to kick down the door with rough grunts. My shaky hands dig out the signal jammer, bloody fingers sliding until they finally turn it on. The door gives in, Mikasa hurls random bathroom objects towards Mike. Easily he dodges, or they make no impact on the large male whatsoever.

 

“NO! YOU FUCKER I KNEW YOU’D BETRAY HIM!” Mikasa screams, and I know that’s aimed at me. It stings…but my broken nose stings more. I growl as I follow Mike inside. The usually emotionless woman is now sobbing, whimpering about not being able to protect Eren, and how she let him down. Stupid bitch…like I’d hurt my Eren. With an agitated sigh, Mike raises the gun and fires. No hesitation, no look of remorse… One shot in the chest. One in the forehead. I stare at the now lifeless body, my heart racing and breathing rapid.

 

“We need to stage a break-in, get to work. Actually…don’t drip anywhere and leave it to me.” Mike grumbles, as if the entire thing is nothing but an inconvenience. I feel numb, I can’t even feel the pain in my nose anymore. I stare at Mikasa’s lifeless body for another moment, snatching some tissues and holding them over my broken nose. I head for the door, a swell of emotions threatening to spill out, if I dare to let them…no. I need to keep a level head. I sit in the car, peeling off the gloves as I reluctantly crack my broken nose back into place with a pained grunt. I understand where she was coming from…I want to protect Eren too. Except, I have the means to successfully do so. Eventually Mike emerges, getting in the car and driving off quickly. He’s silent, as usual, but for some reason the silence feels stifling. “It’s over. You need to think of an excuse for that busted nose.” He suddenly huffs, seeming to be agitated.

 

“It’s not my fucking fault, she probably heard your clumsy ass nearly trip on the stairs.” Levi scoffed, glaring straight ahead. Mike just smirks slightly, he knows I’m just covering my ass. What excuse do I give Eren for a broken fucking nose..? I’ll have to come up with something, anything.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

 

**Eren’s POV:**

 

I arrive home on time, lest the dragon be more pissed off than normal. “You forgot your phone.” Levi mutters, pouting slightly which is a strange look for him. I shrug, offering him a bright smile.

 

“I’m on time though! So everything is fine, isn’t it?” I hum, tossing my jacket away. With a reluctant shrug, Levi stands and makes his way towards me. Gently, he kisses my cheek.

 

“Did you have a good time?” He asks, his lips shifting to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. A slight shiver runs through me, and I bite my lip before responding.

 

“Yeah, I did. It was…nice.” I whisper, and allow myself to be pulled towards the bedroom. Once inside, my eyebrows raise in surprise. There are…candles? And flowers and- is that smooth jazz music..? What the fuck? “Levi…what is this?” I ask in pure confusion. This seems almost…romantic.

 

“You said…that I had to change, remember? To be gentle- or some shit? I asked Hange and she said people like this shit…” Levi mutters nervously, very clearly out of his comfort zone. And I can’t help it- I burst into laughter. Levi’s face falls, and he seems noticeably tense. After laughing a few moments longer, because Levi Ackerman trying to be a fucking romantic..? That’s funny shit- I eventually wipe my wet eyes.

 

“S-So you went to Hanji and asked what a guy like me would enjoy..? Levi, what I want is for you to not act like a fucking dominant ass for once. I want you to give equal control, be gentle, let me fucking lead a bit.” I try to explain all the ways Levi is scary aggressive, but he doesn’t seem to understand.

 

“You always seemed to like a little aggression.” He mutters rather petulantly, which makes me laugh again.

 

“Just shut up and let’s have sex.” I finally get out between soft chuckles. I take his hand, sitting on the bed and pulling him into a deep kiss. Levi seems to relax from his tenseness, but I can tell his confidence is…much less than it used to be. I’m not sure why; maybe he really is afraid to lose me this time. Or maybe he’s been brainwashed- that makes more sense.

 

“Eren, thank you. For giving me another chance.” Levi suddenly whispers between kisses, hands gripping my hips gently for once. This feels…strange. Intimate- is that the word I’m thinking of? The sex that follows isn’t…rough. It isn’t rushed; it’s slow and tender, kisses and sweet words whispered. It’s…loving. No- no no no, that’s not right Eren. None of this is right; but I can’t stop…it feels so good to be close to him, right now at least. This is my Levi. This is who he was meant to be, who we were meant to be. He’s mine… this is my Levi.

 

 

 

**_And if this Levi is here to stay…should I really leave him?_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh- finally it happened x.x The story lines are catching up! Not much longer for this fic~
> 
> My instagram where I'll post updates for story deadlines and such is hopeless_fangirl25 
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think Eren will do next- or how you think this will all unfold! I'll update as soon as possible. THanks for reading! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for grieving and depressing content*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE WEEK- WHAAAAAT? CRAZY SHIT! 
> 
> So there's like- sooooo much plot in this chapter.   
> Enjoy~

**Flashback:**

**Eren’s POV:**

 

 

Levi has been gone about a day and a half already, and the penthouse feels so…empty. I said I’d hang out with Armin but, he seems to be awfully busy these days with business things. Ever since he started working with Smith, it seems his work is never over. At this point, I’m lying on the couch, playing some video games while cooking come instant noodles for myself. I miss Levi’s cooking, if nothing else. Well, of course I miss more than just his cooking. I wonder where Levi went? He wouldn’t really tell me many details, just that it was insisted on by Erwin that he personally take care of this matter himself. As I’m whining to myself about some idiot who can’t shoot to save his life, my phone vibrates. It’s late in the evening- who would call at this time?

 

“Hello?” I boredly greet, but the sound on the other side of the phone makes me sit up straight. There’s deep panting and sobs, I know that voice… “Mikasa??? Are you okay?!” I frantically ask, a vice-like grip on the cell.

 

“Eren…I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe!” She sounds hysterical, sobbing and I can hear banging in the background.

 

“Mikasa call the police! What are you doing- who is that??” I’m panicking now, my heart beating a mile a minute.

 

“Run away from him!” She screams, and I hear a male’s voice in the background.

 

“She’s making a phone call, jam the signal.” The voice states, and I don’t recognize the man behind it; it’s a voice I’ve never heard.

 

“MIKASA! CALL THE COPS!” I scream into the phone, before the signal is cut. The call ends, and I’m left gaping at my screen. “What the fuck-“ Frantically I dial 911, and tell them the address and about the phone call. They assure me they’ll be there as soon as possible, and that someone will update me. _Run away from him…what did that mean?_ “Run away from who?” I ask myself, tears running down my face. Levi, I should call him! I hit the speed dial, waiting and waiting. It goes straight to voicemail…is he out of signal range? … No. No, that’s a coincidence. It’s a coincidence that sucks, but Levi must be busy in a meeting and have his phone off! I try Mikasa’s phone again, and it clicks to voicemail the same way Levi’s did. Coincidence. Stop thinking like that, Eren. Next I call Armin, and it’s a relief someone actually answers. I speed through the explanation, and Armin says he’s on his way over here. I pace back and forth, waiting. Waiting. What if she…no, I can’t think like that! She’s alright, Mikasa is alright. She has to be.

 

 

 

A knock sounds on the door and I frantically throw it open and am wrapped in a tight blonde’s embrace. “I made some phone calls, we’re waiting to hear something. She’ll be okay, Eren…It’s Mikasa we’re talking about!” Armin tries desperately to reassure me, but he can’t hide the blatant worry on his own face.

 

“Will you stay with me? Levi is out of town.” I ask in a soft, trembling voice. Armin gives me a gentle smile.

 

“Of course I will! What are best friends for? Besides, I’m worried too. I need to know she’s okay.” I smile slightly at his words. But, my mind is racing. _What are the odds that Levi is out of town right now..? Run away from him? She said that like it’s someone I know. They didn’t sound like regular burglars… They sounded like professionals. Why is Levi’s phone either not on- or doesn’t have signal? What are the odds..?_ “Eren!” Armin snaps me out of my internal monologue. “What are you thinking so hard about..?” Should I tell him? No- I have no proof of anything. Besides, on the off chance it was Erwin who planned this, I can’t let Armin be in danger. The less he knows, the better.

 

Armin and I sit in a tense silence for quite a while, I don’t know what to say and speaking at all feels wrong. Armin looks like he’s calculating. How long have we been waiting? Maybe an hour? Two? Finally, my phone rings and my heart clenches. It’s Levi…oh. “Hey…” I sullenly answer.

 

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Levi asks, he sounds tired.

 

“I…I think something happened to Mikasa.” I whimper, voice cracking. There’s a long, tense pause.

 

“To Mikasa..? What makes you think that? Did you call the cops?” He sounds worried, is he worried over my sister? Or… _is he afraid to get caught?_ I shake the thought from my head.

 

“She called me, and it sounded like someone was breaking into her place. Then the signal got cut…” I sniffle, trying to keep my composure. “And yeah, I called the cops hours ago. Where were you?” I whine softly, mostly for investigative purposes.

 

“I was working, we had to go to some shoddy underground place to make a deal with some creep.” Levi mutters. “Look, I’m sure everything will be alright. I’m heading to the airport now, I’ll come be with you. Just…keep calm baby.” Levi gently speaks, and he sounds believable. Why would I think he would be involved? It has to be coincidence. Levi would never ever think about hurting my family, or letting anyone else hurt them either.

 

“O-okay. Please be safe.” I whisper, hanging up. I have to wait…for news. For Levi. For comfort. Another hour passes. Armin’s phone buzzes this time, and he snatches it up.

 

“Hello??? Yes- did you find her? Is she safe?” I hold my breath, Armin listens intensely, and then his eyes widen. He clamps a hand over his mouth. I stop breathing. I stop thinking. _No…_ “A-Are you sure?? Are you- I mean are you sure that’s her?” Armin’s voice is soft, eyes watering. _No no no…_ “I-I see…I understand. I’m with him now. T-thank you for your hard work…” Armin’s voice is barely audible. “We’ll be up as soon as we can.” He adds and my eyes are wide as I stare at his face. He hangs up, his eyes staring at the phone.

 

“Armin.” I whisper, body tense and heart racing a mile a minute. Armin looks at me, with pure sorrow in his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry Eren….” I can’t process the words.

 

“S-She’s injured?? What hospital is she at??” I refuse to think the worst. _Armin, tell me she’s alive. Don’t you dare fucking say it._

 

“Eren…She’s dead. Mikasa is dead.” He whispers, and my entire head spins- no the room spins. I forget how to breathe. I forget how to think.

 

“N-no. No, you’re wrong. She can’t be.” I’m in denial, in the worst way.

 

“Eren- breathe…breathe please??” Armin is frantic now, and I must look a mess because I can’t even remember how to breathe. How to… _Everything is spinning….Mikasa._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

I reluctantly open my eyes, and I’m blinded immediately. I wince, squeezing my eyes shut tight. _Where am I?_

“Eren? Eren are you alright?” A voice I know asks. I open my eyes again, and this time am able to focus on the bright light of what appears to be a hospital room. “Eren, hey…focus. Take some deep breaths.” I glance over at Levi, and his face is tense with concern. _It was a dream…oh good._ I breathe a sigh of relief, and focus on those silver eyes.

 

“Levi… where’s Armin?” I ask softly, glancing around to see the blonde in a chair on the opposite side of me. “Hey- have you called Mikasa? She’s going to be so pissed I’m in the hospital…what happened anyway?” I see the two of them exchange a glance. _Oh no…_

 

“Eren…you had a panic attack, along with hyperventilating.” Armin gently speaks, he’s been crying. “Do you…remember our last conversation?” He whispers, biting at his lip in a nervous habit. Levi is being quiet.

 

“I thought I dreamed it…” I whisper, staring at the bright lights above me. Tears well in my eyes, and a broken sob escapes my lips. Levi grabs my hand, holding it tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry Eren…” He whispers, and his voice is full of emotion. _Guilt- do I hear guilt? Maybe I’m imagining it. Of course I’m imagining it, Levi would never… I’m thinking too much._

 

“Eren… We need to discuss funeral arrangements. I’m sorry to be…springing this so quickly. But they want to know whether to bring her here or if we’re going to them.” Armin speaks softly, his voice weak from obvious crying. _Funeral…how the fuck am I supposed to plan a funeral? No- that’s like admitting she died…_ My internal monologue is still going strong, until a firm hand grips my chin.

 

“Eren. Take a deep breath. In- hold it- out.” Levi’s voice is firm and I find myself doing exactly as he instructs. “We’ll take this one step at a time. I’ll be along for whatever you need. First things first…where do you want Mikasa buried?” _Buried..?_

_“Eren, one day when we’re old, I don’t want to be in a hole in the ground. Cremate me, and toss my ashes in the sea.” Mikasa stares out at the open ocean dreamily, a smile on her usually stoic face._

_“Mika- don’t talk like that…You’re going to outlive all of us.” Armin nods in agreement to my statement, Mikasa lets out a soft chuckle._

_“I hope not. Maybe this is selfish…but I don’t want to have to live without you two.” Her words make my heart sink, but she draws my attention to the ocean again. “Look! Dolphins- do you see them?”_

 

“I’m not burying her. She would want to be cremated.” I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut.

 

“You’re right…and spread at the ocean.” Armin continues my thoughts, and I peek over at him to see a sad smile as he stares at the ground.

 

“Alright. Cremation it is.” Levi whispers, and I sense him studying my face. “The doctor says once you’re up for it, you can be released.” He stands, walking towards the door. “I’ll give you two some privacy.” Levi states gently, offering a slight smile as he closes the door behind him. There’s a moment of silence.

 

“The police said…there were obvious signs of a forced entry. Broken glass, broken items…stolen goods. A classic robbery, and she was just an innocent victim.” Armin eventually states, and each word is like a knife in my chest. So it…it was a robbery. It couldn’t have had anything to do with…Levi. Wait.

 

“Armin, did Levi say what happened to his nose..?” I just recall the bandage around the severely bruised appendage. Armin gives me a confused glance, tilting his head.

 

“He said they were in a car accident. The driver slammed the breaks and his face smashed into the dashboard.” Armin explains cautiously. “Eren- why are you asking that..?”

 

“I…I don’t know. My mind is all over the place, it’s confusing to focus on any one thing…” I whisper, eyebrows furrowed. Armin nods in understanding, sitting back in the chair.

 

“I get it…everything has been a swirling mess of chaos. Levi has been by your side since he arrived back.” Armin states in a whisper, offering a small smile. That is reassuring…Levi hasn’t left my side? He cares- that’s why. He’d never hurt me by…

 

“I think I’m ready to go. I feel more…stable.” I mutter, sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed. Carefully I stand, feeling much healthier than I did several hours ago. Of course, there’s still the sharp and harsh pain in my chest- and I wonder if that will ever leave me. I get dressed after Armin exits the room, meeting them outside to check out of the hospital room. Levi takes my hand gently, leading the way, opening doors, and checking on me constantly. It’s reassuring to know I have such good people to rely on. “Did you have a doctor check that out? It looks painful.” I softly ask Levi once seated in the car. He nods briefly, rubbing over the bandage.

 

“Yeah, it was broken. Not much they can do for it. It was a car accident, if you’re wondering.” Levi glances over at me, studying my face for a moment before beginning to drive.

 

“I know, Armin told me.” I nod in understanding, and it seems Levi relaxes if only a tiny bit. It’s silent for a few moments, I don’t think either of us know what to say.

 

“What do you… I mean what can I do? I don’t know what to do for you, Eren. I want to help.” Levi’s words are sweet, and the closest thing to a smile as I can form is on my face. I shake my head gently.

 

“No, you don’t have to do anything…I guess I have to plan a funeral. I don’t even know how to…” I trail off, furrowing my eyebrows. Levi reaches over, taking my hand in his.

 

“I’ll help. They can get…expensive, and I’m more than happy to take care of the price. I want you to be able to say goodbye…without stressing for money or anything.” Levi informs me, and I nod. It’s not like I can afford it, and Armin shouldn’t be paying it either. Plus, Levi’s my boyfriend. It wouldn’t be that strange. The rest of the ride home is quiet, but Levi’s hand on mine makes it feel comfortable and not stifling. Once inside, Levi directs me to the room, speaking soft words of caring. Part of me wishes I could hear three words specifically, but Levi has never said them. He probably never will. “I’m going to draw you a hot bubble bath, to help you relax. Then I’ll make you some dinner, because you might not feel hungry but you should eat.” Levi kisses my forehead gently, heading to the bathroom. I sit on the bed, staring at the wall in deep thought. _‘She’s making a phone call, jam the signal.’_ That voice keeps playing in my head, I can hear it so fucking clearly. That man…he took my sister away. If I ever find him…

 

 

“I’ll kill you…” I whisper, eyebrows furrowed in anger. I clench my fists, staring at the wall.

 

“Your bath is…are you alright?” Levi asks, eyebrows furrowed. He kneels in front of me, taking my clenched hands. I nod slowly.

 

“If I ever find those bastards…I’m going to ruin them.” I whisper, glancing up into Levi’s eyes which are…wide?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Levi’s POV:**

 

 

I’ve never seen this kind of look on Eren’s face before. Ruin them…My controlled demeanor slips and I feel my eyes widen. I shift back to neutral, but it’s too late- Eren saw. “Eren…what are you talking about? How do you even know there were more than one? The police said they saw evidence of a robbery, a one man robbery.” I explain softly, caressing Eren’s cheek gently. Eren pauses and seems to be examining my face. The look in his eyes…is calculating. I know that look, Erwin wears it 24/7. There’s no way Eren could think I’m involved, did he hear something when Mikasa called him..? _No- no you’re being paranoid Levi._

 

“I heard two men.” Eren states, eyes locked with mine. I blink at him, the expression on his face is terrifying. “Levi…where did you go on business?” He suddenly asks. _No fucking way. He actually suspects me._ I keep my expression neutral this time.

 

“Erwin sent me south to settle some deals.” I state firmly. Mikasa lived to the west, hours away. Eren stares at me longer, saying nothing for what feels like an eternity.

 

“Levi…did you have a part in killing my sister?” Eren very abruptly and bluntly asks. This time, the shock is evident on my face.

 

“What?! Eren- you’re fucking kidding me, right? Why the hell would I want your sister dead??” My tone is incredulous, my expression bordering on offended. Inside? I’m fucking panicking.

 

“Because of the information she stole.” Eren snaps, pulling his hand away from me. I furrow my eyebrows. “That’s what you wanted me to admit…right? That we stole something from your office? Snooped around?” I’m in fucking shock- now he chooses to come clean? NOW?! I grit my teeth, grabbing Eren’s chin.

 

“Listen the hell up. I didn’t have your sister killed. The information you stole was fucking useless anyway, what did you think you’d accomplish? I’m not afraid of two fucking kids who don’t know the first thing about our business. Don’t ever accuse me of this again. I would never hurt you like that. I-“ I wanted to tell him…those words. But I can’t. I’m utterly against them, I don’t feel I could ever use those words. They always seemed to be a convenient lie. Eren’s gaze softens, and then he bursts into tears.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Levi- I fuck! I don’t know how to feel or who to trust…” Eren sobs, green eyes sparkling as tears roll down his face. My expression shifts to worry, pulling Eren into my arms and holding him tightly. I soothingly rub his back, lifting him to carry him to the bathroom. I strip him carefully, then myself, and step into the hot water. I hold Eren tight as he sobs. _I brought this on. I did this._ My eyes squeeze shut, I hold him tightly, kissing gently along his neck and shoulder.

 

“I know…I know this is hard. You need to trust me. I wouldn’t hurt you, I’d never hurt you.” I whisper in his ear, rocking him slowly. The hot water and my words seem to help, after a while Eren’s sobs turn into soft sniffles. “That’s it…take deep breaths.” I whisper, grabbing the loofah and beginning to wash his body slowly.

 

“I love you Levi.” Eren sniffles out, and I frown, a pained expression on my face. Luckily Eren can’t see.

“You’re my baby. I’ll always protect you.” I whisper in response, and it’s the best I can do.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

**Eren’s POV:**

 

“Did you find anything of interest so far?” I ask my focused blonde friend, lounging on the couch. Armin looks up, rolling his eyes at me.

 

“You’re supposed to be helping me to look.” He complains, tossing a folder at me. It’s been hours now, we’re sitting in Armin’s living room reading through the papers we copied from Levi’s office. Levi had to work late, and I asked if I could spend that time with Armin. Reluctantly he agreed, but his trust in me has been improving…idiot. I let out a bored sigh, reading the next paper with boring business terms on it.

 

“Eren.” Armin’s tone makes me snap up my head. “This is a self-budget report. As in…Levi’s personal bank statement.” I immediately move over to Armin, his tone tells me he found something interesting. “This is from almost a year ago Eren…and look.” Armin hands over the paper and I take a few moments to read over it, eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

**CREDIT TO: UNIVERSITY OF SINA LOANS**

**PATRON: MIKASA ACKERMAN- LOANS CANCELLED, INTEREST PAID**

**REMAINING TUITION BALANCE: $25,000**

**PREVIOUS TUITION BALANCE: $1,000**

           

 

 

“What the actual fuck is this?” I ask in a whisper.

 

“Eren…it looks like Levi had Mikasa’s loans canceled in the first place.” Armin whispers. Suddenly, everything fucking clicks. Why did I even agree to live with Levi..? To pay for Mikasa’s schooling which suddenly got canceled. I got Armin up to speed on everything I knew, including how I came to be indebted to Levi in the first place.

 

“That FUCKING BASTARD!” I scream, slamming down the paper and standing to pace around the room. Levi planned to have me, and fucking manipulated me from the start. He tricked me, drove my sister into near poverty just to get me to be his fucking- his fucking what??? Slave? Pet? Fucking prostitute practically? “He’s going down. Him, fucking Smith, the goddamn murderer, ALL OF THEM ARE GOING DOWN!” I scream again, kicking over a chair. Armin watches with calm, calculating eyes.

 

“Yes. They are going down, but we have to be careful Eren. Get your frustration out and get your head back in it. Now you know you can’t trust him. You know you none of it was real. That means you have to keep a level head, you have to act like you have been. When we strike, we’ll hit hard and fast, devastating them all and wrecking their names and images.” Armin is smart…he’s so smart and I need to listen to him. I need to- _fucking lying, evil bastard._

 

“You’re right.” I eventually whisper, sitting down once again. There are piles, one is useful information, one is useless, and one is possible sources. The hardest part is the digging. We can’t ask just anyone, because if Smith gets wind of it, we’ll be fucked. I know the first place to start, however. I hand Armin the paper and he nods, pulling out the spare phone we’ve been using, it’s untraceable and not registered to our numbers.

 

 

“Hello, Mr. Dok? I need to speak with you about…an important matter. It’s regarding Smith and Ackerman.” A smile spreads on Armin’s face. “Oh no- I’m not affiliated. I think you should come hear what I have to say, I believe we might be able to help eachother out.” The conversation turns into a meeting place and a time, success. After Armin hangs up, he turns to me with a grin. “Good work. I think he’ll definitely be on board.” I feel a small twinge of pride, Mikasa’s help wasn’t in vain. We’ll succeed in finishing what she wanted to do. We’ll take these bastards down.

****

 

**_And I’ll take everything away from Levi Ackerman, the man I hate more than anyone on this planet._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit balls-   
> It seems Eren's resolve is back! What do you think will be Armin's master plan? How do you think Eren will realize Levi really was involved in Mikasa's death? 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you want!  
> Hit me up on Instagram if you wish:  
> Hopeless_Fangirl25
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new...LAPTOP. which means- knock on wood- more consistent updates. 
> 
> I hope ya like this chapter- I feel like it's short..? Is it short? Ehhhhhh.

**Flashback:**

**Eren’s POV:**

 

I have to give credit to Levi, this is pretty perfect- or as perfect as something like this could be. We’re gathered at the ocean, the pier rented out for the day. Armin, myself, Levi, and all of my and Mikasa’s friends are there. Even her friends from where she lived, Levi flew them all in for her funeral. There’s simple food, pictures of Mikasa on large stands around the pier. It’s like…a celebration of her life. I hold the urn in my arms, I haven’t put it down yet. I don’t want to put it down. Armin stays by my side, and Levi is walking around to ensure everything goes as planned. Eventually it’s time…and I make my way up to the podium at the end of the pier, gently setting Mikasa down on the top. After a deep breath and moment to compose myself, I look at everyone gathered.

 

“I…” After a pause and reassuring nod from Armin, I take a deep breath. “I want to thank all of you for…for coming. For loving Mikasa like I did and for making her short life…great.” My voice drops lower, and I take another breath. Looking out, I meet Levi’s gaze, and it feels suddenly easier. “We all know Mikasa was a person with not a lot of words. She liked to convey her love through actions. I miss her. I think we all miss her… But I know she wants us to move on and keep living our lives to the fullest. Thank you all for being here. I’m going to…” Another pause and I squeeze my eyes shut. Armin joins me gently rubbing my back soothingly. “We’re going to release Mikasa to be free, like she always wanted to be.” I state, voice cracking as I take Armin’s hand. With his help, we walk to the edge, carefully scattering the ashes into the blue ocean water below. Something about this feels….satisfying. I watch what’s left of Mikasa’s physical body fly like dust to the water. A small smile spreads to my lips, eyes watering. “She’s free.” I whisper, blinking out a few tears. It’s quiet…so quiet I can hear my own stuttering breath. Armin stays with me, others look down into the water, muttering their condolences to us.

 

My eyes stay fixated on the water, for god knows how long. But eventually, a firm hand rests on my shoulder.  _Levi._  “Hey, darling…it’s getting late. The sun will go down soon and it’s becoming chilly.” Finally I pry my eyes away from the water. The sun is starting to set, lighting everything up in a pink shadowy glow. The pier has been cleaned up, everything back to how it was. Everyone has left, except Armin. I nod silently, turning my body away and walking towards Armin. He glances up, a small smile ghosting on his lips as he takes my hand, walking off the pier with Levi coming up behind. The three of us make our way to the hotel we’re booked at, what an excuse for a mini vacation…not exactly the tropical destination I had in mind. Armin informs me that he’s pretty tired and wants to sleep, I nod and take Levi’s hand. “Are you tired?” I shake my head no at Levi’s question. “Do you want to take a dip in the hot tub?” As down as I feel, a small smile spreads on my lips as I nod quickly. “Alright, you go change and I’ll talk to the hotel owner and insist they keep it open and private for us.” Levi tells me, kissing my head gently. Personally, I don’t mind sharing a hot tub with some people, but I know Levi wouldn’t like it. Germs, strangers, etc. I change into my swim trunks, waiting for Levi’s return. When he walks in, I make an attempt at a small smile.

 

“Your swimsuit is on the bed.” I tell him softly, he nods and changes quickly, slipping on his sandals as I do the same. We make our way down to the pool, swiping the access card and stepping inside. The indoor pool is nice, large and heated. But really the hot tub is what I want; hot water, Levi, steam… _is now the right time to be thinking like that Eren..?_ My mind is all over the place. Levi leads me into the water, sitting with a soft groan that has my body perking up. I step inside and sit next to him, a low hum escaping as I settle in the heated water. The jets come to life and a content purr escapes my lips.

 

“You did very well today, you know. I’m sure that wasn’t easy but…I’m proud of you.” Levi speaks after a while. I nod slowly, taking his hand in mine and leaning my head onto his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for everything…you made this all possible. It was…perfect for her.” I whisper, a smile on my face again.

 

“It’s the least I could do…please, don’t thank me.” Levi mutters, voice unusually soft. I don’t dwell on it long, Levi’s hand leaves mine and he takes one leg, massaging the muscles slowly. “Relax.” He purrs, deft fingers working expertly to relieve tension. This continues for a while, Levi switching legs, moving to my thighs…and my body responds on it’s own.

 

“Mmm…” A content hum slips through, my cheeks tinted pink from the steamy water…at least that’s what I’d say. Levi freezes his hands wandering, perhaps registering that I may be uncomfortable. On the contrary, I  _need_ this. “Levi~” I whisper, shifting in the water to kiss him deeply, my tongue licking at his bottom lip to beg for access which he grants. It feels strange, being the one to initiate the moves, but it also feels right.

 

“Eren…” Levi groans softly, pushing at my shoulder so he can make eye contact. “I don’t want to push any boundaries, or make you uncomfortable… do you understand?” He speaks sincerely, silver eyes locked on me. I shake my head quickly.

 

“Levi, stop. Babe I want this, I want to have sex with my lover. I need this, alright? Please stop holding back.” I whine softly, pouting out my lip for added effect. After a grin and eye roll, Levi’s hand is reaching around to grip my ass, bringing out a soft gasp from me.

 

“Fine, but you asked for it.” Levi whispers against my lips, stealing them in a heated kiss, body moving against mine. In an instant, I’m on his lap, straddling him and rutting against him softly. A low groan escapes his lips, and the sound is fucking addicting. I roll my hips harder, creating some fucking wonderful friction that has both of us moaning deeply. “Eren- we need to get out of the hot tub.” Levi mumbles, standing and carrying me with him. Normally I’d go for pool sex but…this is a hotel. It’s not exactly private and there are probably cameras everywhere. Levi grabbed the room key and our towels, hoisting me over his shoulder. A yelp escapes, followed by a string of giggles as he struts back to the room with me in tow.

 

“You know I can walk, Levi!” I giggle out, and he swats my ass playfully.

 

“I quite enjoy the position.” He mumbles, swiftly taking us to the room. Before I know it, we’re inside the large suite, Levi has set me down on the bed, and his lips are on mine, kissing hungrily. A soft moan escapes my lips, and eagerly I grip those raven locks to pull him closer. “Speaking of positions, I want you to ride me baby.” Levi whispers against my lips. This is a treat, it’s not often I’m given some semblance of control. With a small smirk, I roll us, shoving Levi onto his back. The return smirk I get is too sexy… Levi reaches into the side drawer, always prepared, tossing me a bottle of lube. “Go crazy baby.” He hums, laying back to watch me prepare myself.

 

“Alright, but you have to wait for me to finish preparing. No getting impatient.” I warn him with an eyebrow raise. It’s strange, that Levi just nods, instead of some kind of reprimand for my sass. No complaints here. I temporarily slide off him, disposing of my wet swim trunks before returning to Levi’s lap. I slick up my fingers, sliding them back to tease my own entrance; circling the rim slowly like Levi would do. After a moment, I slide in the first finger, gasping at how tight I’ve become from our lack of sex recently. My free hand is bracing myself on Levi’s firm chest as I slip in my second finger with a soft curse.

 

“It’s different doing it yourself, isn’t it baby?” Levi purrs from his position, eyeing me up with a hungry smirk. I shoot him a slight glare, stubbornly moving my fingers deeper, spreading and scissoring them to give myself a nice stretch. I let out a wanton moan, mostly to fuck with Levi and see that impatient stare that he can’t quite hold back. After several moments, I decide to up the teasing- this fucker deserves it. I grind my erection against Levi’s covered one slowly, slipping in a third finger. My raven haired man groans at the friction, eyes hooded with self restraint of not fucking me aggressively into the mattress. After a bit more stretching though, I can’t hold back either. Within a moment, I remove my fingers, slip off his trunks, and straddle Levi’s lap, sinking down at what must be a torturous pace for Levi- if the hiss he lets out is anything to go by. “Erennnn- fucking hell you’re making me regret giving you this opportunity.” He growls deeply, hips slowly rolling up to grind into my heat.

 

“Levi~ baby… You need to learn some patience mon cher.” I purr into his ear, leaning in to lick the shell of it, just to feel him shiver beneath me. But again, my own patience doesn’t quite hold out. Before long, I’m lifting my hips and sinking back down at a quicker and harder pace. My hips expertly move, as if this was my entire destiny in life. My hand steadies itself on Levi’s abdomen, tracing and lightly clawing the chiseled muscles I find there. Levi lets out a guttural groan, hips thrusting up against me, hands on my waist to squeeze and caress.

 

“Baby fuck… Just like that. Mmm so good.” Levi moans out, almost desperately. He needs this as much as I do, this closeness- this physical desire. My hips increase at his praise, lifting and slamming down at a faster rate. I angle my hips, urging him to slam into that spot that drives me fucking insane- and shit does he deliver. Levi thrusts up hard as he tugs me down, driving into my prostate with a harshness that maybe should be painful- but it  isn’t. It’s fucking delightful. I let out a sound between a moan and mewl, now moving my hips eagerly along with Levi’s. Each tug, slam and thrust is driving me closer and closer to where I need to be. Levi tosses his head back into the pillows, deep groans of pleasure escaping. “Eren~ oh fuck I can’t…” He suddenly growls, and before I can process, our positions are flipped. With what could almost be a ruthless pace, Levi is driving into me deep and hard. His hands grip my thighs, spreading and pushing my knees towards my head. The angle is fucking perfect, driving into my abused sweet spot in a way that ensures I’m a moaning mess.

 

“Ahhhhh- Levi! Yes yes…” I moan out like a mantra, my head thrown back as I fist the sheets. My eyes squeeze shut as the pleasure begins spiking, my body trembling with the overwhelming need to release.

 

“Look at me. Eren, look at me while you cum.” Levi growls, hand on my jaw as his breakneck pace continues. With a whine and undignified scream of Levi’s name, I open my eyes and release- release the tension, the stress. If only for a moment, I’m Levi’s and he is mine. I jerk and twitch beneath him, eyes open wide as my orgasm sweeps my body. Levi’s thrusts increase in pressure as he grunts deeply, and before long, his orgasm hits as well with a string of curses and my name. After a bit of grinding into me, Levi pants and pulls out, collapsing beside me.

 

“That was…fucking amazing.” I breathe out, reaching over to caress Levi’s face gently. He lets out a breathy chuckle in agreement, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

 

“Come on, let’s take a bath sweet ass.” Levi mumbles, giving me a playful pat before sitting up and heading to the large bathroom. I lay there for another moment, a stupid smile on my face- before I remember why I’m even here. Mikasa’s dead. And I’m…having sex and goofing around? Sudden guilt sweeps over me, and I sit up, staring at the ground with a forlorn expression. Am I allowed to be happy..? Should I allow myself to feel relaxed and at ease? It feels…wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

**Present Day:**

 

**Levi’s POV:**

I sit in Erwin’s office, yet again, watching the blonde pace back and forth. “Erwin, sit down and relax, for fuck’s sake.” I groan, rubbing my forehead in irritation.

 

“Levi, I feel like I’m _missing_ something. Between Arlert’s behavior, Eren’s seeming…so calm and rational..? There’s something just- off.” Erwin mutters, brain searching for some sign, something he’s missing. I let out yet another sigh, fingers running through my raven hair.

 

“Erwin. You’re paranoid. For no reason. Eren’s giving us no trouble. Armin just lost his grandfather, his only family. Of course he’s going to act weird! He’s just a kid, practically. If anything, shouldn’t this make it easier for you to take over? The kid is vulnerable.” I’m making attempts to calm and appease Erwin, because when he gets like this? I just get more fucking work assigned to me.

 

“That’s the thing, Levi.” Erwin speaks, turning to stare into my eyes. “He _should_ be asking for my guidance. Asking for assistance. But anytime I try to talk business, he shrugs it off. He deliberately pushes my words aside to talk about something- irrelevant! And I can’t press the issue without being suspicious.” Erwin’s words make me furrow my eyebrows. That does sound…odd. And as much as I want to think Eren has suddenly changed and become compliant, the odds are not in my favor for that. Maybe something is going on. But how would I fucking know what it is? I’m too busy basking in the fact that I have my Eren back. “Here’s what I’m going to do…I’m going to put tails on both Eren and Armin. Someone to follow their every move, document, and record. This is the only way we have a shot at figuring this out. Any complaints?” With a shake of my head, Erwin seems pleased. He stalks off to his phone, immediately calling someone- which I tone out. The only thing I can do…is hope that Eren isn’t playing me. I’m not sure I can live without him. I’m not sure I’d want to, either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram account for updates and questions: @hopeless_fangirl25  
> Instagram of my edits/ roleplaying (on hiatus): @charmolypic.levi 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, questions, kudos- whateves! Love ya'll.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lottttt of plot in this. (Pst we're getting close to the ending)

**Flashback:**

**Eren’s POV:**

 

 

 I let out a deep, agitated sigh as I button up my dress shirt. It’s been about two weeks since the funeral, and I’d say overall I’m handling things well. Besides bursting into tears at any given time, that is. Tonight, I unfortunately am being dragged to an office party- Levi’s office party. Believe me, it’s the last place I want to go. I hate Erwin Smith, I don’t trust him one bit- but Levi insists that I should go with him. Levi walks out of the bathroom, fixing his black bowtie over top his grey button down shirt. “Hurry up, Eren. I know being fashionably late is a thing, but not one that I enjoy.” Levi grumbles, in all honesty he seems to be dreading this just as much as I am. I nod and finish buttoning up my white shirt, waiting for Levi to fasten my black bow tie up- I can never get those fucking things tied right.

 

“So how fancy is this thing? I’ve never seen an office party with black tie wear.” I mumble, watching Levi’s skilled fingers tug my tie into place.

 

“Well, when it’s Erwin Smith’s office party, it’s bound to be fancy as fuck.” Levi scoffs, pulling away to shrug on his jacket and shiny dress shoes. I do the same, but fuck all these clothes are annoying.  Before another moment, I’m being practically dragged out of the apartment by Levi, who is balancing his keys, wallet, and cologne which he sprays hastily on us both. I cough at the strong scent, waving it away. “I need you to be on your best behavior tonight, Eren. There are a lot of people here who…well, they’re basically up Erwin’s ass.” Levi grumbles as he drives. With a soft sigh, I nod in understanding. It’s not like I would do anything, anyway- I’m not that stupid. When Levi pulls up to the large (large is an understatement) building, I stare in awe. Sure, I’ve been to an obscene amount of parties in my young life, usually dragged by Armin. But…this place is humongous, and the people going in makes me think this is more than just an office party, as Levi put it. Then again, he tends to tone things down when sharing them. The valet takes Levi’s car, and he generously tips the boy. “If you wreck it, I’ll wreck you.” Levi subtly threatens, patting the guy on the back.

 

“Levi!” I hear a familiar shrill voice yell, and I wince- Hanji. Levi ducks out of the way just in time to avoid a crushing hug.

 

“Four-eyes. Eren, you remember four-eyes?” Levi grumbles with an eye roll, as if anyone could ever forget Hanji.

 

“Eren! Wow, so good to see you!” Hanji squeaks, shaking my hand excitedly. “Oh! This is Petra Ral, I’m not sure if you’ve met before!” I narrow my eyes at the bitchy redhead standing across from me. She returns the stare, except hers is laced with jealousy. Levi loops his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Flashbacks of that brunch float in my head, and the utter look of anger as Levi had taken an interest in me is reflected once again. _Well look who won, bitch._

 

“Oh yes, we’ve met.” Petra mumbles, turning to Levi after. “Levi, you’re looking well as ever.” She beams, bright eyes hiding no bit of what her true motive here is. Levi, much to my amusement, doesn’t even spare her a second glance. He simply waves them off, steering me into the building, fingers laced together tightly. I manage to keep the smirk from my face, following obediently.

 

“So, this is the ballroom. Don’t worry, no one expects us to actually dance or anything. But, there’s a giant table of food over there. Hungry?” Levi softly speaks to me in my ear, and I smile gently at the feeling of intimacy.

 

“Yeah, I could eat something.” I respond, Levi nodding and escorting me over to the table littered with any kind of appetizer you can imagine. Levi snatches two glasses of wine from a waiter, tipping him generously as usual. I stack a few things onto a little plate, nibbling at them and feeding Levi occasionally as he sips his wine. It’s…surprisingly calm and relaxing for such a hectic place. It almost feels like it’s just me and Levi here…almost.

 

“Levi, there you are. I was wondering where you were hiding.” That irritatingly smooth voice of Erwin Smith booms. I glance up at the man who purely exudes confidence, his dark suit hugging his chiseled body perfectly, not a blonde hair out of place, and those calculating blue eyes staring me down. My attention tears away from the man to stare at an even taller man- this one not looking so clean cut. He has dirty blonde hair, an untrimmed mustache, and his suit seems forced onto him. But I can tell he’s big, and I can tell he’s Erwin’s watchdog practically just from how he stands. “Eren, good to see you again.” That’s a lie. “This is Mike, my other right hand besides Levi.” The man gives a curt nod, obviously not one for many words.

 

“Great, we’re all well acquainted.” Levi grumbles, finishing his glass in one gulp and narrowing his eyes at Mike. Well, those two don’t get along well, it seems. “Eren, let’s go scout out more alcohol.”

 

“Why in such a rush, shorty?” Mike asks with what could almost be described as a smirk. I freeze. **_That voice…I’ve fucking memorized that voice since the moment I heard it on Mikasa’s phone_**. Chills run through my body- no. No, Eren. You’re hearing things…

 

“I’ve fucking told you not to call me shorty.” Levi snarls, taking a step forward.

 

“I don’t remember being afraid of you, short stack.” Mike grumbles back. That’s him. _That’s fucking him. The asshole who killed my sister. And he works with Levi?? For Erwin??_ The room feels like it’s fucking spinning. I drop my plate of food, cursing softly.

 

“Jesus Eren.” Levi scoffs, waving over a waiter to clean the mess up.

 

“I would think that after your joint business trip, you two could get along well enough to behave at a party.” Erwin scolds the two. _Joint business trip. The trip Levi went on… Oh my god._ A sudden surge of nausea hits me, and I excuse myself and practically sprint to the restroom, heaving into the cleanest toilet I’ve ever seen. Levi was on business when Mikasa was killed. Mike killed Mikasa. Levi was WITH MIKE. Every realization dawns on me in the worst way, bringing out a surge of tears and silent sobs. I was _lied to._ I was fucking played as a fool! My own boyfriend killed my sister, he **killed her.** I can’t believe this- this is too much.

 

“Eren?” Levi’s voice calls from outside the stall. “Are you alright?” Panic flashes through me. What would Armin do?? He’d-he would play it cool. Not let on that something is wrong.

 

“Y-yeah I just…something didn’t sit well.” I bluff, flushing the toilet before stepping out. “I feel really sick..” I whisper, rubbing my stomach. Levi’s gaze softens. _Don’t fucking look at me like that._

 

“I’ll call you a cab, if you want? I’m sorry, I have to stay here… I have business to discuss.” _Yeah I’m sure you do. You mother-fucking lying piece of shit._ I nod in response, washing my hands and mouth out.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine…I’m sorry Levi.” I whisper. _Sorry I ever trusted you._

 

“Hey, no, no it’s okay.” Levi reassures, caressing my cheek softly. He frowns, eyebrows furrowed. “Eren…you’re shaking.” He whispers. “When I get home, I’ll call the doctor.” He offers me a small smile and I somehow manage to smile back. Levi explains my illness to Erwin and…that monster… and before long he’s giving me a kiss goodbye as I step into the cab. It isn’t until I’m halfway home that I finally realize what I need to do…

 

**_I have to run away. I have to leave him behind._ **

 

The thought terrifies me, breaks me in two nearly. But do I have a choice? Look how well he fooled me! I actually fucking trusted him- I put my faith in him. That bastard planned Mikasa’s funeral after helping to _kill her._ I can’t stay here…not with him. After the cab arrives, I give him the money Levi handed me and step out.

 

_First step: pack some essentials._

_Second step: withdraw all of my savings from an ATM_

_Third step: find a bus and get as far away as I fucking can._

_I know he’ll chase me._

 

As soon as I’m in the apartment, I dig out my old backpack. I throw in as many of my clothes as I can- hoodies and jeans, extra sneakers being the priorities. Definitely not the suits Levi had made for me. Nothing that he hand picked out. I know I can’t take my cellphone, he’ll track it and bring me back. I’m not coming back. Ever. Once my bag is full- yet still a decent weight to be carried, I change out of this ridiculous suit and into a dark hoodie and some jeans. _I’m really doing this…I’m leaving him._

 

It’s maybe another five minutes for me to look up bus routes and times on my phone in an incognito browser, and to text Armin a simple phrase: **I’m sorry. Move on without me.** I know it’s a horrible way to go…but even contacting Armin would be dangerous. I was even sweet enough to leave a goodbye message to Levi saved in my phone. Without further delay, I’m pulling up my hoodie and slipping out of the building. If I stop to think about this, I may not go through with it. Fuck, I’ll probably regret it, but he’s a monster. If I stay, he’ll destroy me too. He’ll destroy Armin.

 

The bus station isn’t far, and the next bus towards the other end of the country leaves in ten minutes. If I hurry I’ll make it- and I _need_ to make it. I half jog, half sprint to the station. Luckily I made it in five. I stop at the ATM and draw out as much cash as I possibly can, a mere $400 it allows. I discard of my debit card- I can’t use it anyway, lest I give out my location. _I know how to make money in the slums. I’ve done it before._ Yes, I can survive. One way or another. I have the cash. I have my stuff. I rush to the counter to buy my bus ticket, thanking the woman breathily as I rush to where the bus pulls up. It’s late. The bus is nearly empty, which suits me just fine. Another five minutes and the doors close- the bus speeds off and I bid a silent farewell to the place that’s been my home for years. These past six months or so with Levi have been…a roller coaster. I regret all of it. He’s a monster. I did this all for Mikasa- and still I lost her.

 

I’ll be on this bus for about eight hours. After that, I’ll switch to a train. I need to get to a city. Full of people- lots of runaways. I have to hide from him, stay away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Levi’s POV:**

Finally, after several hours of making small talk and satisfying Erwin’s wishes, I get to go home and check on Eren. He was acting strange since he met Mike…is that a coincidence? There’s no way he could know. No possible way. On the drive, I call Eren’s cellphone. No answer- maybe he’s resting? I hit the accelerator a bit harder. I make my way up to the apartment, closing the door behind me gently. Several large strides take me to the bedroom which is…empty? Showering, he must be showering. I strip off my bow tie as I enter the dark, empty bathroom. _Where the fuck is he?_ “Eren?” I call as I walk through the house, eyebrows more furrowed than usual, my blood running cold. “Eren! This isn’t fucking funny, you little shit!” I snap with a scoff, checking every. Single. Room. _He’s not here. Where the fuck is he?_ Upon closer inspection, his drawers are half empty. His cellphone is sitting on the table and I snatch it and look inside. Nothing except a text to Armin… **I’m sorry. Move on without me.**

 

“Oh no… Oh no no no…” I whisper to myself in a panic, looking through his search history for something- anything. Nothing. In the saved drafts, however, there’s a message.

 

**Fuck you. You’re a filthy liar. You’re cold hearted. No one could ever love you. You’re a monster. After what you did to my sister, I hope you rot in hell.**

My eyes are wide, I clutch my chest as my breathing comes in heavy. _Can’t breathe._ Eren…left me? I’m a monster- “Hah…. Fucking suicidal bastard.” I growl in a low voice, pulling out my cellphone. I’ll fucking get him back, that reckless child. “It’s me. I need your assistance. Code green. Mhm.” I mumble, face contorted in dark anger. I slam the phone down, turning with a loud yell to smash my fist into the mirror. With a scream of anger, eyes wide and body trembling, I casually pick the glass from my knuckles. “Eren is mine.” I growl, storming out of the apartment with revived purpose- to get him back. To get what’s MINE back.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

**Eren’s POV:**

 

It took less than a day for Armin and I to figure out we were being followed…okay, Armin figured it out. Nonetheless, that means Erwin is suspicious. In Armin’s words, his suspect is ‘circumstantial’- which apparently means he has no evidence, only assumptions. He wouldn’t have any evidence anyway, we haven’t left a single trail of anything. So now, Armin and I sit at a coffee shop, having a regular conversation. In this casual conversation, Armin just happens to bring up the business, and how he’s thinking he may have to become full-time partners with Smith- since he’s ‘so confused’ and ‘not ready for the commitment’. Which is bullshit, but it’s exactly what Erwin Smith would want to hear. And he will, since the men following us are sitting at a nearby table. Seriously- you’d think a rich guy like Smith could hire some men who know how to be discreet, right?

 

“I’ll see you next week, right Eren?” Armin says in his chipper, hopeful voice that brings a genuine smile to my face.

 

“Of course. I’ll treat next week.” We say our goodbyes and I walk back towards home. Well…Levi’s place. Honestly, looking at him makes me fucking sick. I’ve tried so hard not to let it show, but obviously we haven’t had sex lately. How could I let someone who manipulated, used, and basically tortured me shove his dick into me? No. No fucking way.

 

 

 

 

 

In the weeks that follow, Armin and I have managed to do several things: earn some trust back and lose the tails, get both Levi and Erwin to comfortable places in the relationships we posses with them, get a plan in place. An elaborate plan. The plan is multi-step, and thoroughly depends on how every other move goes. It’s like a game of chess, both sides trying to outsmart the other, but Erwin is at a severe disadvantage: he’s too comfortable. Since Armin opened up and allowed him to help take over the business, he’s been so busy he’s had next to no time to scheme or worry about measly little pawns like us. The plan’s goal overall is simple: ruin Smith and Ackerman- hopefully landing them in prison, and move far, far away. My only chance- _our_ only chance of getting through this is to drop off the map; move somewhere new where no one knows us. After all, despite the few friends we have…it’s really just us two versus the world. Or so it feels.

 

 

“Eren, are you clear on the timeline?” Armin asks for what has to be the tenth time. With a small sigh and eye roll, I give him a look that says, ‘really?’ Armin gives me his version of a glare.

 

“Our plane leaves next Friday. We have to time everything perfect, I know. Believe me, I don’t want to be stuck on this continent with a pissed off Erwin Smith- or Levi!” I hiss softly, running a hand through my hair in exasperation. Armin gives a curt nod, jotting down some notes in our usual code- anything is liable to give away clues, and this plan has been delicately constructed. You may be thinking: ‘How the hell are you going to take down those two? They’re invincible!’ Well, people are only invincible if they _seem_ invincible. So what if everyone stopped fearing those two? What if the people they’ve wronged stopped hiding in the shadows, and all came forward? If no one fears Erwin Smith, he has no power. As for Levi? He’ll be torn apart enough by losing me. It’ll cloud his mind, his judgements. It’ll drive him mad. Do I feel guilty about wanting to mentally rip Levi apart? About potentially ruining his life and livelihood?

 

**No.** Levi ripped my family apart. Used me. Abused me. Lied to me countless times. Manipulated me. Levi Ackerman is a goddamn monster. It’s my duty and right to be the one to bring him down, to relieve the world of his madness. No, I could never kill Levi. I don’t think I even have murder capability in me…except maybe for Mike Zacharius. Ohh how I want to make him suffer and beg for help like she did. That fucking monster… All part of the plan. Everything is calculated. Armin knows what I need to do, and how long I need to do it. Together, we’re unstoppable. They’ll never even know what hit them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to message/comment for any questions, comments or criticisms. 
> 
> Instagram: @hopeless_fangirl25 or @charmolypic.levi


End file.
